Our Story
by orligrl
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are typical enemies. But when James' feelings change towards Lily, what will she do? With the help of her friends and James' sister, she finds out her true feelings and what she has to do about them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: WE ONLY OWN THE PLOT!!!  
A/N: This is a joint-fanfic!—written by orligrl and padfoot_prongs6!! On  
to the story:  
  
Chapter 1: Birthday and Bathroom Surprises  
Lily Evans walked up the path to Adams Estate. Her bright green eyes  
flashed in the sunlight and her red hair was flapping in the wind. Lily  
was 16 years old and was a witch.  
  
It was the end of summer holidays and Lily was visiting her best friends  
Morgan Adams and Jeannie Potter. It was Morgan's sweet 16 and Morgan  
invited all her friends to her estate for a weekend of fun before they had  
to return to Hogwarts, the Wizarding School they all attended.  
  
Morgan had invited Lily, Jeremy Sumpter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Jeannie  
and James Potter. James had always been Lily's enemy since the first day  
of school, ever since they laid eyes on each other. But recently James had  
been staring at Lily and continuously asking her out, much to Lily's  
dismay.   
  
But James was a given at Morgan's party. Jeannie and James were Morgan's  
cousins and best friends. Morgan knew how James likes Lily and how Lily  
despised him, but she liked to play matchmaker with Jeannie.  
  
Lily walked up to the large oak doors and knocked...  
She waited patiently as she heard someone coming to the door. One of the  
large oak doors opened and Morgan's butler, Joseph, who lead her inside.  
"You have come for the party Miss Evans? The Misses and Master James are at  
the back." Joseph said, taking Lily's luggage. Lily had planned to stay  
the night with the girls and, to her dismay, James. She was very excited  
to be with all her friends for Morgan's birthday, especially her sweet 16th  
birthday. Ever since her Mom had died three years ago, she had become even  
closer to her friends and hung around with them whenever she could.  
Lily walked through the large estate right out to the back yard. She had  
been to the Harold's so much, she knew her way around like the back of her  
hand.  
"Hey Lily!" said Kelsey Harold, Morgan's younger sister as she walked into  
the mansion with an empty jug in her hands. Kelsey was 13 and in her 3rd  
year at Hogwarts. She had short blonde hair and was very pretty.  
"Hey!" replied Lily. She looked around the backyard. It was an enormous  
yard. It had a mini lake and a large tree house in one of the big oak  
trees. She spotted Morgan, Jeannie, James and Remus over by the lake. She  
smiled as she ran over to her friends.  
"Hey guys!" Lily screeched as Morgan and Jeannie pounced on her with hugs.  
"I'm so glad you could come! I was so freaked out that you wouldn't  
because of, well, James!" Morgan rambled on.  
"Oh thanks, that sure makes me feel better," James said sarcastically.  
"Shut up Jamsie!" Morgan and Jeannie yelled in unison.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Morgan! Happy Birthday," Lily said,  
ignoring James' remark.  
"We are gonna have so much fun this weekend!" Jeannie squealed.  
"I know! And this birthday, Peter Pettigrew won't be here to mess it up!"   
Morgan said proudly, sitting back down with Sirius and James. Jeannie and  
Lily followed.  
"I don't know, Morgan. The cake in the face was pretty funny!" Sirius  
said.  
"I don't think so!" Morgan said.  
"I agree with Sirius, Morgs!" Jeannie laughed.  
"Who cares, he's not here this year to mess up Morgan's birthday!" Lily  
chuckled.  
"Hey! I resent that! He's our friend!" James said.  
"I could hardly call him a friend, more like pity payment!" Lily scoffed,  
now standing up.  
"Really?" James smirked. He walked over to Lily and picked her up.  
"James? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lily screamed as he walked her over to the  
lake," NO JAMES! PUT ME DOWN! NOOOOO!"  
James threw her in the lake. Lily rose up fuming mad and splashed James.  
"How dare you?" Lily puffed.  
"I think I do dare! Besides, Lily, you're wearing a white shirt!"  
"JAMES POTTER!" Lily screeched as she covered her chest. Lily was really  
starting to get mad now. How dare he make a remark after what he just did?  
"James!" cried Morgan. "What do you think you're doing? Come on Lily; let's  
get you into some dryer and different clothes shall we?" Lily ran out of  
the water up to Morgan and together they walked back to the mansion.  
"James you prat!" said Jeannie slapping his head.  
"Ow! That hurt!" replied James.  
"Well it better James Potter! I have never been so ashamed of my brother...oh  
except for that one time...well that's not the point!" Jeannie started  
rambling on at James as Lily and Morgan left for the mansion.  
Sirius, who had been forgotten, was doubled up laughing silently off to the  
side.  
Jeannie rambled on for several more minutes as James stood there not really  
listening and looking out across the lake.  
"James? Are you even listening to me? James! Grrr.." came Jeannie's voice,  
pulling James back to reality.  
"Unfortunately, I am now." Replied James.  
Jeannie opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by  
Sirius.  
"Hey Remus!"  
"Remus! Just in time!" said James walking up to Remus so he wouldn't have  
to listen to Jeannie anymore. "Go keep Jeannie busy, she boring me with  
another lecture!" James whispered as he greeted Remus. Remus just nodded  
and walked up to Jeannie who was glaring at James.  
"So Jeannie, how's it been?" asked Remus.  
"Fine." Jeannie replied through clenched teeth, still glaring at James.  
"Wow, that glare is wicked!" replied James backing away.  
Jeannie made a go for him but Remus caught her arm and dragged her away  
from James and kept her busy.  
As this was all happening, Morgan brought Lily up to her room. It was  
decorated like a normal teenage witch lived there. It had pictures of her  
friends and famous wizards plastered over the walls, the latest fashion  
items strewn over her floor and make-up items scattered on her desk. The  
whole room was painted light blue, had golden trim and blue velvet  
material.  
  
"You re-decorated!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, right. It's one of my Mum's new hobbies, decorating. She did it  
while I was away at school." Morgan whispered.  
  
"It's gorgeous!" Lily said, while feeling the soft velvet curtains.  
  
"Anyways..."Morgan said, changing the subject, "I'll get you a towel, while  
you can change. Do you know where the guest rooms are?"  
  
"Ya. I've been here enough to know," Lily laughed.  
  
"Your luggage will be in your room...and you might want to take a shower.   
The lake water isn't the cleanest," Morgan giggled.  
  
"Fair enough," Lily said as she turned around and walked down the hallway.   
She walked a fair-ways until she reached a doorway to her right. The guest  
room was luxuriously decorated in gold, peaches and pinks. There were 2  
four poster beds, desk, mirror and closet. Her luggage was by the bed.  
Directly in front of Lily there was a door that led into a bathroom. The  
bathroom was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. It had a toilet,  
sink, bathtub and a shower. The shower was open to the rest of the room  
and had glass walls around it. There was also another door in the  
bathroom.  
  
"Beautiful!" Lily said.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Morgan appeared in the doorway with a  
handful of towels.  
  
"Hey!" Lily said.  
  
"I thought you would like it in here! Jeannie is gonna stay in this room  
with you, is that ok?"  
  
"Perfect!" Lily replied.  
  
"Remus and Jeremy will be across the hall and James and Sirius are beside  
you. They also share a bathroom with you."  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ya, I know. But James and Jeannie are brother and sister, and Sirius is  
like a brother, so I thought that they would be most comfortable sharing a  
bathroom. There is another bathroom down the hall if you want!" Morgan  
exclaimed.  
  
"No, no! It's fine!" Lily said, not wanting to trouble Morgan any further.  
  
"Jeannie might be coming up shortly, we're all going to get ready to eat  
downstairs soon!" Morgan said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok, thanks!"  
  
"No problem, Lils!" Morgan said as she left the room.  
  
Lily decided to have a shower. She undressed herself in her room and  
walked in the bathroom. She turned the nosel, it was completely silent.   
The water pounding on the tile made no sound at all.  
  
"Cool, soundless water!"  
  
She rinsed herself under the hot water. Her red hair turned dark burgundy  
when wet....  
  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
  
James madly walked away from the laughing group, soaking wet. Jeannie had  
gotten away from Remus' grip and pushed him in the lake.   
  
"Damn her!" James said in a hushed voice, "I'm going to get her back so  
bad!"  
  
He walked up to the castle, dripping wet and smelling very badly. He  
walked into the room that he and Sirius shared. Even though they arrived  
yesterday, the room was a pig-sty. He undressed himself and was about  
to change into clean clothes, when he smelt himself.  
  
"Sick!" He thought, "I need to have a shower!"  
  
He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.   
  
Lily shut off the water, she was about to step out of the shower, when she  
noticed a figure through the glass. Her heart dropped to her stomach. She  
threw her head around the glass wall.  
  
"James?" She screamed in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Lily?!?!" He said, and twirled around to face the source of the voice.  
  
Lily screwed her eyes shut; only seeing a glimpse of James.  
  
"James! GET OUT!" She yelled her voice now stronger.  
  
"What? I'm having a shower!" He smirked.  
  
"James, get the hell out of here!" She screamed.  
  
"But why, Lily dearest?" He laughed.  
  
"Because...because...I'm...well, you very well know why!" She stammered,  
closing her eyes even tighter.  
  
"But I don't, please enlighten me!" he said, edging his way closer.  
  
"I'M NAKED! That's why!" She screamed.  
  
"Who cares, Lily, I'm naked!" James said, trying to get a better view.  
  
"James, stay where you are! And I care, because I don't want to see YOU  
naked!" She pouted.  
  
"How would you know I'm getting closer? Trying to get a peak, are we?"   
James said, ignoring her insult.  
  
"NO! I can hear you, your voice is getting closer! NOW LEAVE!!!" She  
screamed.  
  
There was a knock and the door creaked open.  
  
"Lily, are you ok? I heard screaming...JAMES?!?!?!?!? My eyes...I'm scared  
for life! My God!!"  
  
It was Jeannie. Her hands were rubbing her eyes viscously and whimpering  
in the corner.  
  
"Jeannie, is that you?" Lily said, eyes still closed.  
  
"Unfortunately," Jeannie whimpered.  
  
"Ummm....I'll just leave now!" James said scurrying out of the room.  
  
"YES, LEAVE!!!" Jeannie and Lily screamed after him.  
  
"ARGH!!!!! That was the worst thing I've ever seen!" said Jeannie  
cautiously opening one eye.  
"I'm glad I didn't see anything!" replied Lily. "Is he gone? Can I open my  
eyes now?"  
"Ya he's gone." Replied Jeannie. "What happened? I mean, how did both of  
guys get in here?" Then Jeannie gasped.  
"NO!" cried Lily horrified, her eyes wide and angry.  
"What?" asked Jeannie.  
"Oh nothing." Lily muttered, a little embarrassed. "I was having a shower  
cause of the lake and...your brother..." Lily emphasized 'your brother' with a  
touch of disgust in her voice. "When all of a sudden he was in here, you  
know." Jeannie nodded. "I yelled at him and then you came in and he left."  
"I see." Replied Jeannie. There was a pause then Jeannie realized that  
Lily was probably not dressed. "Oh! I'm sorry. Thought you were dressed.  
I'll leave now. Call me if he comes back in." Jeannie quickly ran out the  
door.  
Lily was once again alone. She then realized that she was shivering and  
quite cold after standing there without the warm water on for some time.  
She quickly ran to the door and opened it so she could see out but no one  
would see her naked if anyone was in the room.  
She peeped through the crack and stifled a little cry. There was James,  
fully dressed now, thank goodness, and Sirius looking around for something.  
Lily started to panic. What if they found here? She was still naked and  
she didn't want James to see her this time. She quickly ran to the other  
door that leads to the boys' room. She opened it a bit, like before, and  
seeing no one, ran inside.  
She looked around the messy room for some suitable clothes. Nothing was  
suitable in her opinion, especially if James had worn it. The best thing  
she could find was some black baggy pants, a black hoody, and a white t-  
shirt with 'Quidditch' across the front.  
"This'll have to do." Lily muttered to herself. She quickly put the  
clothes, hoping dearly that they didn't belong to James and she wouldn't  
get caught in someone else's clothes. She ran back into the bathroom  
because she figured that she could change into her own clothes when the  
boys had left her room. Why they were in there, she hadn't the slightest  
idea.  
The boys were nowhere to been seen. Lily went over to her suitcase and was  
picking out some clothes when someone knocked at the door.  
Lily cursed under her breath and went to the door.  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"Lily? It's Kelsey." Came a reply.  
Lily sighed. At least it wasn't one of the boys. There was still hope!  
She opened the door and Kelsey walked in.  
"Come on Lily! Everyone's waiting!" Kelsey said, grabbing Lily's arm and  
pulling her out into the hallway.  
"Wait! I'm not dressed yet!" Said Lily, trying to get back into her room.  
"Don't be silly!" replied Kelsey, dragging Lily to the grand staircase, she  
was very strong for a girl of 13. "You're already dressed!"  
Lily tried to get out of Kelsey's grip but it was no use. She would go  
downstairs and everyone would know, or at least the owner of the clothes  
would, that she was wearing someone else's clothes. Then she would have to  
explain it all. Which she did NOT want to do. How embarrassing!  
"What are we having?" asked Lily defeated.  
"Pizza!" exclaimed Kelsey. Kelsey loved pizza.  
"Mmhmm" replied Lily, realizing that, in just a few seconds, she would be  
found of wearing not only someone's clothes but Sirius' or even worse,  
James'.  
Lily closed her eyes shut as Kelsey dragged her into the kitchen. She  
waited helplessly but nothing happened. She could hear people talking but  
no one was talking to her. She opened her eyes. Not only was no one  
talking or laughing at her, not one of the boys were even looking at her.  
"Pizza?" asked Morgan, holding up a pizza box.  
Lily smiled. "Pepperoni, please!"  
Morgan handed over a plate with some pepperoni pizza on it. Lily took a  
bite and sat down next to Morgan.  
They were all seated around the kitchen island. Morgan and Jeannie were on  
either side of her. Then Jeremy, who had shown up, was seated next to  
Morgan and James was next to Jeremy. Sirius was across from Lily and next  
to him sat Remus. Sirius looked up at Lily from eating his 4th slice of  
ham and pineapple pizza. He cocked his head to one side and frowned.  
'This is it!' thought Lily. 'I'm going to get caught.' She waited for  
Sirius to say something but he never did.  
'Those clothes look familiar!' Sirius thought to himself. He shrugged, not  
being able to think of where he had seen the clothes before. 'Probably at a  
store.'  
Lily silently sighed, once again, at not being caught. She couldn't  
believe her luck.  
"Cool clothes Lily!" Jeremy called to Lily. When Jeremy said this,  
everyone looked at Lily. No one seemed to notice that these weren't her  
clothes though.  
"Ya, I love them!" said Sirius.  
"Um...thanks." replied Lily. "Shall we open presents next?"  
"YA!" Morgan said eagerly. 


	2. Birthday Games

Disclaimer: We only own the plot!  
A/N: This is a joint fanfic, written by orligrl and padfoot_prongs6!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Birthday Games  
  
Morgan was the first one done her pizza and anxious on opening her  
presents.   
  
"Hurry up! How long does it take to eat?" Morgan laughed at Sirius, who  
was purposely chewing as slow as possible.  
  
"Calm down, Morgs," James said, "Your gonna get your gifts!"  
  
Morgan made a face at James.  
  
"We can't open gifts until everyone's here!" Kelsey said, "I'll go get  
Kellen."  
  
A few moments later, Kelsey walked in with Kellen, Morgan's 10-year-old  
brother. He was a cute boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a brat,  
according to Morgan, was obsessed with Quiddich and James' was his role  
model.  
  
"Hullo," Kellen said.  
  
"Hey, Kel! How's it hangin?" Sirius said, gleefully, trying to stall time,  
just so Morgan would get annoyed.  
  
"He's fine, he's fine! Let's get started," Morgan said, hurriedly.  
  
"I'll go first! This one is from me, ONLY me!" Jeannie said, eyeing  
James.  
  
The gift was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a large Pink bow on top.   
The beautiful gift was soon torn apart my Morgan who was anxiously waiting  
for what was inside the box.  
  
"You know..." James said, "One would think that YOUR greedy, Morgan!"  
  
"Shut it, Jamsie," Morgan said and threw the crumpled blue wrapping paper  
at his face.  
  
Inside the box was a set of peacock quills and a gorgeous black leather  
journal. The pages were blank, accept the first one. It read:  
  
Dear Morgan,  
  
Happy Sweet 16! I can't believe it! Enjoy this book, I saw you eyeing it  
the other week when we were shopping. Fill it with anything you want!   
Happy Birthday!  
  
Love, Your cousin,  
Jeannie.  
  
  
  
"Jean! It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!" Morgan said,  
smiling and running to give Jeannie a hug.  
  
"It's no problem; I knew you would like it!" Jeannie said happily.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Lily said, "Mine next!"  
  
Lily handed Morgan a small box, wrapped in silver paper and a black ribbon.  
Morgan carefully opened the box. Inside was a necklace. It had a purple  
stone that glowed, which was attached to a thin silver chain. On the back  
of the stone, it was engraved:  
  
Best Friends, Forever  
  
  
"Lily! This is beautiful! Thanks sooooo soooo much!" Morgan ran over to  
Lily and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"When I saw it, it reminded me of you!" Lily laughed, putting the necklace  
on Morgan's neck.  
  
"How can a necklace remind you of a person?" Jeremy asked, clueless.  
  
"I dunno, it's a girl thing, I guess..." Lily said, think of how stupid  
that question was.  
  
"Here! Open our's next!" Kelsey said, thrusting a ping bag into Morgan's  
hands, "It's from Mum, Dad, Kellen and I!"  
  
Morgan opened the bag up. Inside were various bottles of perfume, lotion  
and a mirror.   
  
"Awww...thanks you guys!" Morgan hugged her brother and her sister, "I'll  
have to owl Mum and Dad. It's awesome!"  
  
"Okay. I guess you can open my gift." Said Sirius handing Morgan a bag with  
colorful polka dots on it.  
Morgan excitedly took the bag and opened it. "Aww! Thanks so much Sirius! I  
love it!" Morgan took out a cute stuffed cat that looked exactly like her  
own Chocolate chip. Sirius blushed slightly. "No problem."  
"Mine next!" said Jeremy. He handed her a package wrapped in pink, shiny  
wrapping paper.  
Morgan took the package gladly and shook it. "Hmmmm..."  
She tore open the wrapping paper, unable to stand it any longer and  
revealed two books that she had never read but had wanted badly.  
"Oh my gosh! I wanted to get these books! The Birth of Venus and Gossip  
Girls. How did you know?"  
"I got a bit of help." Replied Jeremy smiling at Jeannie.  
"Okay, well whose next? Remus! How 'bout you?!" asked Morgan.  
"Ok." Was Remus' reply as he handed Morgan's gift to her.  
She opened it and found all of her favourite candies. There were chocolate  
frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, pumpkin pasties, sugar quills,  
fizzing wizzbees, and many more wonderful candies. There were so many, the  
candy could last a month at least.  
"Thanks! I've been craving candy lately!"  
Remus smiled, happy that she liked her gift.  
"Last but not least." Said Morgan.  
Jeannie snorted at this with a smile on her face.  
James made a face at Jeannie.  
"Like I was saying, last but not least is James' present." Said Morgan  
"Here." James handed over his present. It was a white bag with 'Happy  
Birthday' across it in bold letters.  
Morgan took the last present and opened it. She took out a t-shirt with  
'cutie pie' across it and then took out a pair of blue flared jeans.  
"Wow. Thanks! I'll wear 'em tomorrow!" Morgan got up and kissed James on  
the cheek.  
He made a funny face at being kissed by his cousin but just said,  
"Welcome."  
"Well." Said Jeremy, "What shall we do now?"  
"Well, we could have cake." Jeannie suggested.  
  
"I don't want to sit here any longer," Lily said.  
  
"Why don't we eat our cake in the tree house?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
They all raced up to the tree house by the lake as fast as they could,  
well, the boys did. Morgan, Lily and Jeannie climbed up the tree house  
last, holding a picnic basket full of cake and drinks. They all sat down  
in a circle: Remus, Jeremy, Jeannie, Lily, Morgan, Sirius and then James.  
  
"Thanks for helping boys!" Jeannie said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem," James said, helping himself to some cake, "Where's Kellen and  
Kelsey?"  
  
"They didn't want to join us!" Lily said.  
  
"Too bad..." Sirius said laughing, "Kelsey's kinda cute!"  
  
"Shut up! She's thirteen, way to young for you! AND she's my sister!"  
Morgan said, throwing cake at Sirius.  
  
"I'm only joking. I only go for older chicks!" Sirius laughed, picking  
the cake out of his hair.  
  
"Whatever!" Morgan said, "What about Elisa Habbot? She was a year  
younger!"  
  
"I'm not saying anything!" Sirius said, acting cool. But if you looked  
really close, you would be able to see his face go a little red.  
  
"I know for a way to make him talk!!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"And what is that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Lily said happily.  
  
"I love that game! I'm in!" Jeremy said.  
  
"OK, same," Remus and James said.  
  
"I guess I'll play too," Jeannie said.  
  
"I'll play too!" Morgan said, getting very hyper.  
  
"Sirius?" Lily smirked, "Aren't you going to play?"  
  
"I..." he eyed his circle friends, "Ok, I'll play."  
  
"Ok, I'll go first. Someone ask me a question!" Morgan said.  
  
"Truth or dare?" asked Remus.  
"Dare!!!!!!" said Morgan.  
"Ok." Replied Remus, a mischievous smile playing on his face. "I dare you  
to phone Peter and tell him that you LOVE him!!! HAHAHHA!"  
Morgan almost died when she heard this. "NO WAY!" she said.  
Everyone was laughing. "You have to." Said Sirius.  
"Fine then." Morgan said stiffly.  
"This should be good!" smirked James.  
"Shut it! Who's got a phone?" asked Morgan.  
"Oh, I do. I almost always bring my phone, just in case." Jeannie handed  
Morgan her cell phone. Morgan punched in the numbers, secretly pretending  
every number she punched was Remus' face and was trying to mush it up to  
nothing.  
Everyone became quiet as the phone started dialing and there came a squeaky  
voice at the other end whom none could mistake as Peter's.  
"Hello?" came Peter's voice.  
"Hi Peter." Morgan managed to say.  
"Who is this?" asked Peter.  
Instead of answering, Morgan went on. "Just phoned to  
say....grr..I...love....you.." Morgan quickly hit the end button.  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I could ask you 'truth or dare' I would get you  
sooooooo bad Remus!  
"Hahahaha. But you can't, so live with it." Was Remus' reply.  
"Ok, ok. Who should I pick on next?" Morgan said, smirking and eyeing the  
crowd, her eyes landed on James.  
  
"James! This will be fun!" Morgan said.  
  
"Oh, great!" James said.  
  
"James, truth or dare?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Hmmm....I think I'll go on the wild side and pick....truth!" James said.  
  
"What?!" Morgan asked.  
  
"Well if I picked Dare, you would make me do something stupid," James said  
smarty.  
  
"No I wouldn't!"  
  
"I know you, Morgan, you would!" James gleamed.  
  
"Fine.....let me think...ok, got it! James, do you, or do you not have a  
crush on Lily?"  
  
"What? I can't answer that!"  
  
"You have too!" Sirius smirked.  
  
"Fine. I...i...i like Lily..." James muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Remus said.  
  
"I didn't quite hear that!" Jeremy said.  
  
"I like Lily!" James almost shouted, "Ok?"  
  
There was a burst of laughter that filled the tree house. And one red-  
headed girl turned as red as her hair.  
  
"OK! Shut up now! It's my turn!" James said, not looking Lily in the eye.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Jeremy, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
"Ok then Jeremy. I dare you to dance around in your boxers." James said  
gleefully.  
"You seem happy James, I wonder why..." said Jeannie grinning.  
James scowled at her. "I don't see you complaining too much either!" he  
retorted.  
Jeannie's grin quickly disappeared and was replaced by a scowl that was an  
equal match to James'.  
"Ok girls, you can go now." Said Jeremy, not wanting to dance around in  
boxers in front of the girls. Three very pretty girls I might add.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about the girls leaving?" Asked James,  
his smile returning.  
Jeremy just looked at James.  
"What?!"  
"Start stripping Jeremy." Said James.  
Slowly Jeremy took off his shirt, revealing some very nice muscles. Next  
was his pants which he hastily took off.  
"Now what?" Jeremy grumbled. He wanted to get this over with as fast as  
possible especially since he was in front of a particular girl.  
"Now you must dance around for us." Said James, sounding like a king who  
was bossing his slave around.  
Jeremy sighed and started to dance around, unenthusiastically.  
"Show some energy Pan!" Cried James, laughing.  
Jeremy gritted his teeth and danced around, a little more energetically.  
"And smile for goodness sakes!" James was rolling around laughing.  
Jeremy put on the fakest smile you have ever seen and danced around some  
more. He then quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on.  
"I hate you James." He muttered under his breath.  
He looked at everyone who were either laughing or smiling except for  
Jeannie but she was trying to hide a smile.  
"Ok! It's my turn!" Jeremy said, still not looking in the direction of  
Jeannie.  
  
"Sirius, I choose you! Truth or dare?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Dare!" Sirius said happily.  
  
"Right! I dare you to sing a love song to Morgan's Sister!" Jeremy  
laughed.  
  
"No! That's stupid, she's 13!" Sirius said.  
"Exactly! Now do it!" Remus said.  
  
"I don't know any songs! I'm a horrible singer! I won't do it!" Sirius  
said, stubbornly.  
  
"Come on, my sister is probably in her room!" Morgan giggled, grabbing  
Sirius' hand and dragging him up to the house.  
  
They walked up a couple flights of stairs, with everyone following, down  
various hallways to a room. Morgan knocked.  
  
"What?" A voice rang.  
  
"Kelsey? We have a special surprise for you," Morgan said, trying to keep  
a straight face.  
  
"Can't you just go away, I'm busy." Kelsey sighed.  
  
"Doing what?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Writing to my friends." Kelsey replied.  
  
"Oh, well...we'll show you the surprise anyways," Morgan said, and burst  
through the door, with Sirius, Remus, Jeremy, Jeannie, Lily and James  
following.  
  
Kelsey sighed, put down her quill and stared at Morgan.  
  
"Well?" Kelsey said, getting impatient.  
  
"Sirius has something to say to you," James said, gleefully.  
  
"ummmmm...." Sirius started to break out into song,  
  
"L, is for the way you look at me,  
O, is for the only one I see,  
V, is very, very, extraordinary,  
E, is every--"  
  
Kelsey's pillow was thrown at Sirius, straight between the eyes.  
  
"What was that for?" Sirius asked, "I was showing you my true feelings!"  
  
"Get out of my room!" Kelsey shrieked, "I'm 13, you prick! I know this  
was a dare!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Get out! All of you!" Kelsey yelled, and started to throw her pillows  
and stuffed animals and the crowd.  
"Ahh!" Everyone ran out, some laughing, some screaming playfully.  
"HAHAHA! That was great Sirius." Said Lily laughing.  
The group, minus one, walked back to the tree house. Only then was it that  
they noticed someone had gone missing.  
"Where's Lily?" asked James.  
"I dunno." Replied Jeannie.  
"She was here a minute ago." Said Morgan.  
"Hmm.. should we go look for her?" asked Remus.  
*Lily*  
'Boy am I hungry!' thought Lily. 'I think I'll go get some food.'  
Lily crept towards the kitchen all alone. 'Hope Morgan doesn't mind that I  
left.'  
Lily quickly found some bread and took a slice. She then left to go the  
tree house.  
*In the tree house*  
"Well, I think I should give my dare first!" said Sirius. "Who hasn't gone  
yet? Remus! Truth or Dare?"  
"I think dare." Replied Remus.  
"Okay, well I dare you to find Lily and hehe...kiss her!" James looked at  
Sirius with what seemed to be jealousy in his eyes.  
"Ugh.." Said Remus frowning.  
"Go find her Remus! But you have to bring her back and kiss her here, so we  
know you aren't lying." Sirius smiled.  
Remus reluctantly climbed down the tree house, knowing that Lily would hate  
him for this, and so would James, he realized. Fun!  
Remus rolled his eyes and climbed down the tree house and set off to find  
Lily. He walked up to the manor. Lily was already coming down the lawn.  
  
"Umm...Lily? I...come with me," Remus said, his hands getting clammy.  
  
"Oh, Hey Remus!" Lily said, dropping her piece of bread when Remus grabbed  
her wrist, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Ummmm....right here." Remus said as he stopped in front of the tree  
house. Lily started to climb up.  
  
"No, Lily," He grabbed her and pulled her in front of him, "Stay."  
  
"Oh, ok,"  
  
Remus looked up to the treetop, and saw the faces of his friends looking  
down at them. James looked so pissed for some reason, same with Morgan.   
Remus then looked Lily in the face. Her piercing green eyes were looking  
at him questionably.  
  
"Forgive me, Lily," Remus said and he leaned down and gave Lily a kiss,  
straight on the lips.  
  
"Wha--?" Lily asked, but came to her senses and slapped Remus across the  
face.  
  
"Sorry, Lily, but--" Remus began.  
  
"I really don't understand why you did that, Remus. Especially you! That  
was the rudest thing anyone has ever done! Your just like, Potter!" Lily  
screamed. She ran up to the manor, furious.  
  
Remus, sullen faced, was about to climb up the ladder to the tree house,  
but James and Morgan were climbing down.  
  
"James, I..." Remus began, but Morgan and James had already walked past  
him.  
  
"Ok, maybe that wasn't a good idea," Sirius said as he followed Jeremy and  
Jeannie down the ladder.  
  
"Nice going Sirius," Remus said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's all your fault!" Remus said, "James obviously likes Lily, and I had  
to kiss her! So now James is mad at me, I'm not sure why Morgan's mad, but  
still!"  
  
"Sorry," Sirius said, coolly.  
  
"How could you be so stupid, your James' best mate? How could you not of  
known that James likes Lily?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"I didn't think, I'm sorry!" Sirius said.  
  
"Whatever. I suggest you apologize to James and Lily," Jeannie said, "We  
should get to bed. And Sirius?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"You may also want to apologize to Morgan, for whatever reason she's mad,  
ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They all went to bed fairly early that night, nobody wanted to continue the  
party... 


	3. Wild Goose Chase

Disclaimer: WE don't own anything!  
A/N: This is a joint fanfic, written by orligrl and padfoot_prongs6  
  
On to the story:  
Chapter 3: The wild goose chase  
James woke up to the sound of birds chirping. It took him awhile to  
remember where he was. Morgan's house for her birthday party.  
He looked around. There was an empty bed to the right of him.  
'Wonder where Sirius is...' thought James. Then everything that had happened  
yesterday came rushing back to him. Almost seeing Lily in the bathroom,  
truth or dare, Jeremy dancing and Sirius' evil dare. The dare where Lily  
was kissed by Remus. The Lily he fancied, the Lily he yearned to be with.  
"Damn him!" James muttered getting out of bed.  
He quickly dressed into clean clothes and walked out into the hallway. He  
saw Remus out there. He walked up to Remus who started when he noticed  
James.  
"James mate, 'bout last night, I had no choice! I wish I hadn't! Everyone's  
mad at me! What can I do? Please don't hurt me!" Remus backed away from  
James as James advanced on Remus.  
"Whoa! Who said I was gonna hurt you? I'm gonna kill Sirius though."  
Replied James.  
Remus sighed and relaxed. "Thank heavens for that!"  
"What time is it?" asked James wondering where everyone else was.  
"I think it's 8:49." Replied Remus, checking his watch. "Yep."  
"That explains things. Jeannie won't be up yet, she always sleeps in. I  
don't know about Morgan though. Is Jeremy up yet? Probably not."  
"Nope, he's not a morning person either like Jeannie."  
***  
Morgan lay in her room. She was up unusually early.   
5:50, her clock read.  
She was thinking hard of what happened last night so she didn't get much  
sleep.   
~~Flash back~~  
Dear Morgan,  
I already told you that I like Lily, so stop bothering me! Leave me  
alone! And don't you dare tell her!  
Love, your handsome cousin, James  
***  
Dear James,  
I don't care what you say, but I'm going to keep talking to you about  
this. How badly do you want to date Lily? Because I am one of her best  
friends. I can help you!  
Love, Morgan  
***  
Dear Morgan,  
I thought I told you not to write to me...EVER!!! Like I told you, I  
really like Lily, so of course I want to date her! Can you help me?  
Love, James  
***  
Dear James,  
I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you and get you  
with Lily! Nothing will get in my way!! I'll talk to you at my birthday  
party!   
Love, your favorite cousin, Morgan  
~~End of Flashback~~  
"Sirius was the one person who got in my way. How could he? He knew that  
James liked Lily! He can be so clueless sometimes. I just pray that Lily  
won't have feelings for Remus...or Remus for Lily!" Morgan thought.  
  
Morgan couldn't fall back asleep, so she snuck down the hallway, careful  
not to disturb anyone. She was heading towards Lily and Jeannie's bedroom,  
when she saw Remus and James in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, guys! Couldn't sleep?" Morgan said, trying to act  
cheerfully, despite her mood.  
  
"No, we couldn't sleep," James replied.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you up so early!" Remus said.  
  
"Ya, well, My thoughts kept me awake! I was just going to talk to Lily,"   
Morgan replied.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you at breakfast," James said.  
  
"Ya, ok. Ummm...Remus? Can I talk to you for a quick second?" Morgan  
asked.  
  
"Ya sure!"  
  
Morgan grabbed Remus into his bedroom. Jeremy was sprawled out on the bed,  
still sleeping.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"I just have to ask. Do you have feelings for Lily?" Morgan asked sternly.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Remus said.  
  
"I'm not James, Remus. You can tell me the truth!" Morgan said, looking  
Remus in the eye.  
  
"Lily is a wonderful girl, but I don't feel that way for her," Remus said.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"But why does that matter what I feel, anyways?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, because...your not supposed to end up with Lily, James is!" Morgan  
explained.  
  
"I realize that James has a crush on Lily, but it's not like Lily is  
returning his feelings." Remus said, reasonably.  
  
"I know, I'm just supposed to be helping James, that's all. I don't want  
to disappoint him. Ever since I found out James liked Lily, I've been  
routing for them to get together...they would be the perfect couple, don't  
you think?" Morgan said.  
  
"Ya, sure," Remus said, disappointed, and walked out of the room.  
  
Morgan waited a couple moments so she wouldn't have to face James or  
Remus. She snuck across the hall into Jeannie and Lily's room.  
She quietly closed the door and looked around. Jeannie was lost under all  
her blankets in a deep sleep. Lily was sitting on her bed, still in  
Sirius' clothes I might add (she had forgotten to take them off last  
night), reading.  
"Hey Lily!" said Morgan walking over to the bed.  
Lily started and looked up. "Oh hey Morgan, what are you doing here?"  
"Lily, I've come to talk to you about something." Morgan looked Lily  
straight in the eyes and sat on the bed next to her.  
"About what?" asked Lily.  
"About last night."  
There was a silence as Lily looked away. She was mad, upset, hurt and  
feeling many other things. "What about it? The way I was humiliated?" Lily  
was starting to get angry. "The way everyone keeps making fun of me?"  
"No, well yes, kinda." Morgan looked at Lily who seemed to be on the verge  
of tears.  
"About what Remus did. I wanted to ask you something. Do you have  
feelings for ...Remus?"  
"WHAT?! NO!" Lily yelled. Jeannie grunted and rolled over but remained  
sleeping.  
"I mean it Lily! You have no feelings whatsoever for Remus?" Morgan studied  
Lily's eyes for signs of lying.  
"I told you already! NO! Why must you people constantly bug me?!" Lily was  
getting a little crazy now. Morgan had witnessed Lily like this before and  
let me tell you, it is not a pretty sight. Morgan ran to the bathroom  
door.  
"Lily calm down, you're going to wake everyone up if you don't settle  
down."  
Lily opened her mouth but was interrupted by a yell of frustration.  
"ARGH!!!!!!! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES? THEY WERE HERE YESTERDAY!"  
Lily's eyes widened as she looked down at her clothes.  
Morgan looked at Lily and it clicked. "Why are you..."  
There was a knock at the door.  
"LILY! I KNOW YOU HAVE MY CLOTHES!! LET ME IN!" Sirius pounded on the door.  
Jeannie, incredulously, was still sleeping, even through all the yelling.  
"Should I let him in?" whispered Lily to Morgan.  
"You do and I'm going to kill him!" said Morgan, her eyes ablaze with a  
fire like Lily had never seen before.  
Lily grabbed Morgan's arm and dragged her into the bathroom.  
There was more pounding from the room they had just left.  
"Now what?" asked Lily. "I don't want Sirius to catch me in his  
clothes...again."  
"We could go into their room." Suggested Morgan.  
"What about James?" asked Lily.  
"He went down for breakfast." Replied Morgan sneaking through the door to  
the boys' room.  
*Sirius*  
Sirius couldn't wait any longer. He was in his boxers and didn't care  
whether anyone saw him or not. All he cared about was getting his clothes  
back.  
He broke down the door but no one was there. Or was there.  
There was a pile or blankets on one bed and they were moving.  
'I'm going to kill you Lily!' he thought, striding over to the pile.  
He was just about to take off the blankets when he saw a head of blonde  
hair hanging off the side of the bed.  
"Jeannie?" he asked uncertainly. It was. She was still asleep.  
'Hmm...where did Lily go?'  
*Lily and Morgan*  
"Wow this place is a mess!" said Morgan stepping across the clothes strewn  
floor to the door.  
"Hurry! I don't want Sirius to come back!" said Lily nervously.  
"Quickly take off Sirius' clothes and then we can get you your own, he'll  
never know you were in them." Morgan said.  
"Yes he will, he already knows!" Lily pointed out.  
"Just do it! Nothing bad will happen!"  
Lily quickly stripped down to her bra and underwear and threw Sirius'  
clothes on his bed.  
"Let's go! I'm getting cold!" Lily said.  
Morgan poked her head out of the door looking for any signs of Sirius. She  
didn't see any because a second ago, Sirius had just walked into the room  
they had just been in.  
"Okay, it's clear!"  
The two rushed out into the hall.  
"Ekk!" cried Lily spotting someone coming towards them. And it just so  
happened to be James.  
"Huh?" asked Morgan. She looked and saw James. She frantically looked  
around for somewhere to hide from him. She quickly ran into Jeremy's room  
pulling Lily right behind her.  
She closed the door and locked it.  
There was a grunt from one of the beds and Jeremy sat up looking groggily  
at Morgan and Lily.  
"Huh?" he said.  
Morgan, thinking fast, said, "This is all a dream Jeremy. Go back to bed."  
Jeremy nodded and fell back on to his pillow.  
"That was close!" said Lily. "What now? We're, or I should say I am, going  
to be found, IN MY UNDERWEAR!"  
"No you're not!" said Morgan. "Um we just have to wait until James is gone!  
Then we can sprint down to my room!"  
Lily didn't say anything, thinking she was doomed yet again.  
Morgan and Lily waited silently as James walked into Lily and Jeannie's  
room, wondering what Sirius was up to.  
They heard some yelling from Sirius and then silence.  
"Think it's clear?" asked Lily.  
"I dunno." Said Morgan. "Well either way we can't stay here forever so on  
the count of 3, we run as fast as we can towards my room. Okay?"  
"Okay." Said Lily.  
"1."  
"2."  
"3!"  
"RUN!" Morgan flung open the door and sprinted down the hall, Lily at her  
heels.  
*Sirius*  
Sirius was looking everywhere for Lily but couldn't seem to find her.  
Just then James came wandering in.  
"Um Sirius? Why are you in here in your boxers? And where is Lily?"  
"I'M IN HERE BECAUSE LILY STOLE MY CLOTHES! IM TRYING TO FIND LILY SO I CAN  
GET MY CLOTHES BACK!" Sirius yelled at James.  
"Oh..." replied James. "Sirius....are they the clothes she was wearing...last  
night?"  
"Yes." Sirius grumpily replied.  
"And it took you how long to notice this?" James was grinning.  
"Shut-"  
"RUN!"  
"Huh?" said Sirius as he looked towards the door.  
Two girls were running down the hall and one was in her underwear.  
"LILY!" Sirius ran after the girls.  
James looked as 'RUN!' was screamed and saw Lily, in her underwear, and  
Morgan running down the hall. He just stood there; his eyebrows raised and  
finally, followed Sirius, who was chasing the girls.  
Lily and Morgan reached the end of the hallway, where Morgan's room was.   
Sirius was still far away, but running after them. Morgan grasped the  
doorknob and tried to pry it open, but it would budge.  
"IT WON'T OPEN!" Morgan screamed.  
"WHAT?!?" Lily yelled.  
"IT'S STUCK OR LOCKED!"  
"USE YOUR WAND!" Lily screamed, thinking fastly. Morgan searched for her  
wand....  
"I don't have it!" Morgan said, "What about yours?"  
"I'M IN MY UNDERWEAR," Lily screamed.  
"Right," Morgan said as she saw Sirius running closer, "quick, down the  
stairs!"  
  
The girls sprinted as fast as the could down the many staircases, Sirius  
close to their heels.  
"Into Kelsey's room, quick," Morgan said. They both ran to Kelsey's room  
and slammed the door behind them. Kelsey was sound asleep in her pink bed  
"Now what? We're trapped!" Lily said, panic stricken.  
"Don't worry!" Morgan said. She opened Kelsey's closet door and was  
hidden beneath the clothes.  
"We're gonna hide?" Lily asked.  
"No! Look here," Morgan said, pointing to a small door, inside the closet.  
"Wha--" Lily started but was cut off by Sirius' voice.  
"LILY! MORGAN! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! LET ME IN! I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN  
THE DOOR!" Sirius screamed.  
"quick, inside," Morgan whispered as she climbed through the secret passage  
way. Lily followed and shut the closet door then the passage door behind  
her. The girls stayed long enough to hear a crash of the door,  
Kelsey's screams and the sound of Sirius in pain (Maybe by one of Kelsey's  
dolls).  
  
Morgan and Lily walked the passage way fairly quickly, it was short and  
clean, like an undecorated hallway. Finally they reached a small door that  
when opened, led into Morgan's closet and room.  
  
"That was an experience," Lily laughed. The two girls sat on the bed and  
started to giggle.  
"Anyways, I'll get you some clothes," Morgan said. She handed Lily a pair  
of pajamas and slippers.  
"We'll pretend it was a figment of Sirius' imagination that you were in a  
bra and that you were in my room the whole time," Morgan laughed.  
"kay, Let's get out of here and eat some breakfast!" Lily suggested. The  
two girls left the bedroom in their pajamas.  
*Meanwhile* Just as Sirius and James left, someone stirred.  
Jeannie sat bolt upright. "Potatoes anyone?" She shook her head and looked  
out the door, where she could see right through to Jeremy's room where he  
was sitting up looking straight at her.  
"Good Morning!" he called.  
"Ya, you too! Wanna get some breakfast?" Jeannie called back. "Everyone  
else must be down there!"  
"I'd love to!" 


	4. Water Hide and Go Seek

Disclaimer: We only own the plot!  
A/N: This is a joint fanfic, written by orligrl and padfoot_prongs6!!!  
On to the story:  
Chapter 4: Water Hide and Go Seek  
  
Jeremy and Jeannie walked downstairs to the kitchen where they met Kellen.  
"Hey Kellen! Where's everyone?" asked Jeannie  
"I dunno. I only got down here." Replied Kellen taking a sip of his orange  
juice.  
"Well that's weird! No one's upstairs or in their rooms at least." Jeannie  
picked up a slice of peanut butter toast and took a bite, thinking. Kellen  
just shrugged and left while Jeremy and Jeannie ate their breakfast.  
"Hmm, well I don't want to go looking for them right now." Said Jeannie  
after she had finished her toast. "I think I'd rather watch a movie!"  
"What movie?" asked Jeremy.  
"Oh! We can watch it in their home theater!" said Jeannie running off down  
the hall in the direction of the theater.  
"Home theater?" asked Jeremy, following close behind Jeannie.  
"Ya! It really is a theater! It's got all the candy and big comfy seats and  
a huge screen! Bigger than and TV. like a mini theater! It's so cool!"  
Jeannie stopped outside of a huge room.  
"Right in here is the biggest TV. you have ever seen."  
Jeannie opened the doors and walked inside. Jeremy followed. It was just  
as Jeannie had said. It was a room full of big comfy chairs and a couch or  
two and all of them were faced towards the biggest screen that could fit  
into a house. It was all along one side of the wall.  
"Sit down while I get the movie!" said Jeannie, "Oh and you can have some  
candy and stuff too."  
Jeremy looked and saw cupboards full of every type of candy.  
"WOW." He breathed. He grabbed some candy and sat on a couch in the very  
center, so he could have a great view.  
"What are we watching?" he asked as Jeannie came back.  
"Well it's one of my favourite movies...Peter Pan!" she sat down besides him  
as the movie started.  
"Never seen it." Replied Jeremy.  
Morgan and Lily walked into the kitchen, it was empty.  
"I'm starving!" Lily said, rubbing her stomach.  
"Same, all that running made me tired," Morgan said, helping herself to  
a blueberry muffin. Lily grabbed a bagel and started to butter it. They  
both sat down together at the counter, gossiping, like usual. But, they  
were interrupted my Sirius running through the door.  
"YOU!" He panted, pointing at the girls.  
"Yes?" Morgan said, trying to keep a straight face.  
"I'M GOING TO K-I-L-L Y-O-U!" he said and sat beside Lily.  
"But why? What did we ever do?" Lily said, smiling.  
"Everything! Why were you in my clothes?" Sirius asked.  
"Long story..." Lily said, taking a bite out of her bagel.  
"We have all day, do tell!" Sirius demanded.  
"No." Lily said firmly.  
"I have the right to know! YOU were wearing my clothes...and then you  
stripped down...why?"  
"It's for us to know and for you to find out," Morgan laughed stubbornly.  
"But--" Sirius began.  
"Hey Guys!" Remus said coming in with James. There was an awkward pause.   
Lily was still upset and Remus.  
"Ummm...Lily, can I talk to you?" Remus asked.  
"Yes! Sirius and James, come on!" Morgan replied, answering for Lily.  
"But I don't want to go!" Sirius said.  
"Stupid boy, so clueless," Morgan muttered as she grabbed Sirius and James  
and pulled them outside.  
"I'm not hungry anymore," James muttered and walked upstairs.  
"What's up with him?" Morgan asked.  
"Long story..."  
"We have all day...do tell!" Morgan giggled.  
"I rather not! Let's go find Jeannie and Jeremy," Sirius suggested.  
"Sure," Morgan said.  
"Where should we start?" Sirius said.  
"I know! We'll go to Jeannie's favorite place in the house..." Morgan said  
and set off.  
They came to a door way and opened it. It was dark.  
"Where are we?" Sirius whispered.  
"A mini movie theatre," Morgan whispered back.  
"Cool"  
On the screen, the Movie Peter Pan was playing. And Jeannie and Jeremy  
were in the front row. They weren't watching the movie...oh no! They were  
all over each other. They were snogging...Morgan turned the lights on.  
"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Sirius asked.  
Jeannie whipped her head around. "Wha-what are you guys doing here?" she  
asked.  
"We came to find where you two had run off to." Said Sirius crossing his  
arms and smiling.  
"Well you found us!" Jeannie laughed slightly trying to pretend nothing had  
happened.  
"Yes we did." Replied Morgan. "Uh, what exactly were you doing though?"  
Morgan was smiling now, and teasing Jeannie.  
"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy nervously.  
"You know." Said Morgan.  
"Um...well you see it's quite embarrassing actually..." said Jeannie.  
"Do tell." Said Sirius.  
"Fine. Uh..." said Jeannie, trying to think of any other excuse than the real  
one.  
"I had never been kissed before, you know? And um, Jeremy, he  
uh....demonstrated it to me!"  
"Oh, DEMONSTRATED it did he?" Morgan had a silly grin on her face.  
"Yes he did!" Jeannie was getting annoyed that she didn't believe her, even  
though it wasn't true. "We were watching Peter Pan and they gave each other  
kisses so I said 'I've never been kissed, wonder what it's like.'"  
"And I told her I'd show her!" said Jeremy, finishing Jeannie's sentence.  
"Whatever!" said Morgan, still smiling.  
Jeannie turned around and pouted. Morgan and Sirius came to join the two  
in, actually watching this time, Peter Pan. Then Jeannie thought of  
something.  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"What?" asked Morgan.  
"Don't you dare tell James!" she said nervously.  
"Huh? Why not?" asked Sirius.  
"Because! He may be really stupid and big-headed at times but I know he'll  
freak out on me or Jeremy and I won't let him!" replied Jeannie.  
Just then James walked in.  
"What are you guys watching?" he asked.  
"Peter Pan." Said Jeannie, her voice a little higher than usual.  
James looked at her weird then came and sat next to her. Jeannie got  
really nervous as he sat next to her. James seemed to notice because he  
said.  
"What's wrong? Am I not allowed to sit by my sister?"  
"Of course you are." She replied. Jeannie could here Morgan and Sirius  
snickering behind her.  
Jeannie turned around and mouthed 'BE QUIET! HE"S GONNA FIND OUT!' She  
turned back around and looked at Jeremy. She looked into his handsome blue  
eyes. They melted her heart. She looked at his cute light brown hair  
which she wanted to run her fingers through. She lent a little closer to  
him but before she could do anything else, someone whacked her on the head.  
"Ack!" Jeannie turned around.  
"Sorry!" said Morgan but gave her a look. Jeannie had forgotten all about  
James.  
She frowned and instead rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder instead.  
James gave her a look that said 'what the heck are you doing?' Jeannie just  
mouthed 'what?'  
*Lily and Remus*  
  
"I don't know what else to say, Lily. I made a mistake, I'm sorry," Remus  
apologised.  
  
"I know, Remus, but your so above that. Even though it was a dare, I still  
don't get why you would kiss me!" Lily explained, for the 4th time.  
  
"But Lily, that's exactly it! It was a dare...I had no choice," Remus  
said.  
  
"But you did have a choice, everyone does. You didn't have to kiss me, you  
really didn't," Lily said.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, I really don't know what else to say, I wasn't thinking.   
Will you ever forgive me?" Remus asked desperately.  
  
"Of course Remus, I could never stay mad at you! I'm tired of fighting,  
you're my friend," Lily said, "Come on! Let's go find the others."  
  
Lily and Remus walked down the hallway, trying to find everybody. Remus  
seemed even more disappointed, for some reason.  
  
'Is that all I am, her friend? Haven't I been obvious enough? How can I  
show her?" Remus thought. But he really didn't have anything else to say  
because he and Lily entered the Theatre. The movie, Peter Pan was just  
ending. Lily sat down beside Morgan and Remus plopped down in the aisle  
and rested his back on a chair.  
  
"I do believe in Fairies...I DO, I DO! I do believe in Fairies...." The  
kids on the movie screen were chanting this. Remus couldn't think, he had  
to get away. He stood up, walked away from his friends and went up to his  
room.  
  
When the movie was over Morgan ran and turn the lights on.  
  
"Now what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh! I have a question! Why are you too all over each other?" James said,  
pointing in Jeremy and Jeannie's direction.  
  
"None of YOUR business!" Jeannie giggled, slapping James in the back of his  
head.  
  
"What do you mean it's none of my business? I'm your brother, I need to  
protect you!" James argued.  
  
"Protecting from what?" Jeannie asked, "Besides, I'm older, I don't need  
any protecting!"   
  
"But YOUR a girl," James protested.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean, James?" Morgan asked, coyly.  
  
"Yes James, tell us! Do you mean women can't fend for themselves?" Lily  
joined in, throwing popcorn at him.  
  
"No! I didn't mean that..." James said, blushing.  
  
"Well what did you mean?" Jeannie said.  
  
"I...I..." he began.  
  
But Sirius didn't want to wait around for James' excuses and started to  
throw popcorn at Morgan. Morgan, in turn, started to throw popcorn back at  
him. In about 3 seconds, the whole room was full of flying popcorn and the  
boys had ganged up on the girls.   
  
"THIS IS SO UNFAIR," Lily screamed, hiding behind a chair while Jeremy was  
chucking popcorn at her.  
  
"Oh, I think it is," James remarked as he chased Morgan with a cup of soda.  
  
"STOP IT JAMES, this is a popcorn fight, not a water fight," Morgan  
screamed.  
  
"This isn't water," James said, and he dumped the cup of soda all over  
Morgan.  
  
"YOU STUPID, PRICK...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Morgan shrieked and ran after  
James.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Jeannie yelled. Sirius had a popcorn bucket and dumped it all in  
Jeannie's shirt.  
  
"What?" Sirius smirked.  
  
Lily and Morgan ran out of the room with James and Jeremy chasing them.   
Jeannie caught the drift and went out the door, but Sirius was in her way.   
She pushed him. Sirius toppled over the rows of chairs and she set off at  
a run.   
  
When Jeannie caught up to Lily and Morgan, they were all running from the  
boys and heading down to the lake. When they arrived there, the girls were  
cornered. They had no place else to go. Lily jumped it to the water and  
started to swim across the lake as fast as she could. Morgan and Jeannie  
dived in after her....  
  
  
*Remus*  
  
"What can I do to show her?" Remus thought as he sat by the window of his  
room. Something caught his eye. A gorgeous red head diving into the  
water.  
  
"What am I doing down here?" He thought, "I should be down there, with  
her!"  
  
Remus ran outside to join the group.  
  
They were all in the water, splashing around.  
  
"Lily looks beautiful," Remus thought.  
  
"HEY REMUS!" Lily yelled, waving to him.  
  
"CARE TO JOIN US?" James yelled. Remus didn't answer, he just ran at the  
lake and did a cannon ball into the water, splashing everyone.  
  
Everyone continued on with their water fight until Sirius came limping  
towards them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Jeannie's fault!" Sirius said, quickly, not wanting everyone to know that  
he was pushed by a...girl. Sirius jump in, right beside Morgan and started  
splashing. The group ignored Sirius short answer and splashed around  
anyways.  
  
After about 15 minutes the group had swam off in different directions, they  
had decided to play hide and go seek in the water. James started to  
count. Morgan and Sirius had hid in the leaves of a willow tree, Jeannie  
and Jeremy were snogging...I mean hiding behind a rock and Remus and Lily  
were left hiding behind the water fall.   
  
"97...98...99...100! Ready or not, here I come!" James yelled and started  
to swim off.  
  
*Behind the Willow*  
  
"He's swimming in the other direction, he won't find us for a while,"  
Morgan said, checking where James was swimming.  
  
Sirius wrapped his hands around Morgan's waist and tugged her towards him.   
Morgan gave him a questioning look.  
  
"He was looking this way," Sirius said and let go of Morgan.  
  
"Alright," Morgan said, not believing a word of his excuse.  
  
  
  
*Behind the Rock*  
  
Nothing much was happening behind the rock, except for Jeannie and Jeremy  
snogging.  
  
James swam closer to them, trying not to make a sound.  
  
"What are you doing to my sister?" James smirked at Jeremy. Jeremy jumped  
off of Jeannie.  
  
"Nothing you need to know," Jeannie said and slapping him on the head.  
  
"Whatever, you were found first, so swim over to the grass and wait until I  
find everyone else," James said.  
  
"Fine!" Jeannie said and swam off with Jeremy.  
  
  
  
*James*  
  
"Where else could they be?" James thought. But he didn't need anymore  
guessing, because there was a noise coming from behind the willow and he  
swam off.  
  
"Gotcha!" James yelled. Morgan and Sirius jumped in surprise. Sirius some  
how got up into the limbs of the willow tree and was trying to help Morgan  
up. Sirius fell out of the tree into the water.  
  
"Nice way to scare us, James" Morgan said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you!" James said, at took a bow, until his nose was touching the  
water. Morgan put a hand on James' head and dunked him into the water.  
  
"Anyways," Sirius said as James recovered from the dunking, "Were we the  
first ones found?"  
  
"No! I found Jeremy and Jeannie first. They were snogging..." James said.  
  
"Awww...that's so sweet!" Morgan said.  
  
"How is that sweet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, they're together..." Morgan began, but knew the boys wouldn't  
understand, "never mind...It's a girl thing."  
  
"Ok...well, make your way back to the grass. Jeannie and Jeremy are  
waiting there. But I'm sure they have found a way to occupy themselves,"  
James smirked. Morgan smacked him on the head before she and Sirius swam  
off.  
  
'Where could Remus and Lily be?' James asked himself, 'Where else could you  
hide in a lake? The waterfall!'  
  
James swam off towards the waterfall.  
  
  
  
*Lily and Remus*  
  
"I can't see anything! I don't know if James will find us!" Lily said and  
she sat down beside Remus on a rock.   
  
After a few moments, Remus asked, "What are you thinking of?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Lily said.  
  
"I can't believe we're going back to Hogwarts," Lily said.  
  
"I know! I really don't want to go back to studying," Remus laughed.  
  
"Really, even you?"  
  
"Yes, even me!" Remus said and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed!" Lily said.  
  
"Oh, I'm not, I just really want to show you how I feel, Lily," Remus said.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked. Remus leaned in closer...  
  
  
  
James walked on the rocks towards the waterfall. He was going to scare  
them so bad. He edged his way closer to the moving water. He jumped,  
"CAUGHT YOU!"  
  
The smile faded from James' face. Remus leaned in to Kiss Lily, and he  
almost did, the exact moment James jumped through the waterfall. Lily  
looked confused and Remus was embarrassed.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked.  
  
"I..." Remus said.  
  
"He was just..." Lily began.  
  
"What the hell were you doing Remus?" James asked, his voice rose.  
  
"I was..." Remus tried to make an excuse.  
  
"You knew, how could you betray me? I thought you were my friend?" James  
said in a hushed voice. James wanted to strangle Remus.  
  
"James, you have--" Remus began. James was so mad and Remus. James  
walked closer to Remus and punched him in the jaw.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily yelled, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"  
  
But James didn't answer. He just walked out of the waterfall...  
He walked away from the lake and up into the tree house.  
He couldn't believe it. His best friend had betrayed him. Remus knew that  
James liked Lily, how could you not know? Yet, he still kissed her.  
James ran his hands through his hair. He just felt like curling up in a  
ball and dying. What was he going to do? He couldn't face his ex-best  
friend and he didn't really feel like talking to anyone else. He just sat  
there.  
*On the banks*  
Morgan and Sirius swam up to Jeannie and Jeremy who, yet again, snogging.  
"Haven't you had enough of each other yet?" asked Sirius getting slightly  
annoyed with all the snogging.  
"I could never have enough of Jeannie." Stated Jeremy.  
"Aww!" replied Jeannie and kissed him yet again.  
Sirius just shook his head.  
"You're just jealous because you're not snogging a certain someone."  
Jeannie said.  
"Like who?" asked Sirius.  
"Sirius, you practically live with me, I know things. I'm, not going to  
mention any names but I know you're thinking about snogging that person.  
Plus, it's all in that little notebook you keep..."  
"What!?" exclaimed Sirius.  
"Aha! So I'm right!" said Jeannie triumphantly.  
"Go back to your snogging!" said Sirius grumpily, turning his back on her.  
"Gladly!"  
"It's taking James an awfully long time to find Remus and Lily!" said  
Sirius.  
"Ya." Replied Morgan looking off towards the tree house. She suddenly got  
up. "I think I left the stove on." And she ran off.  
"Stove? When did we use a stove today?"  
*Morgan*  
'What the heck is James doing?' thought Morgan. She had seen James run off  
towards the tree house, not too happily either. 'Where are Remus and Lily?'  
Morgan reached the tree house and looked up. She couldn't see or hear  
anyone but she climbed up anyways.  
"James?" she called softly as she reached the top.  
"Go away." Was the answer she received.  
"James! What happened?" Morgan asked, walking towards James' voice.  
"Nothing. Now go away!" James replied.  
"It can't have been nothing because if it was nothing, you wouldn't be  
upset." Replied Morgan, sitting down and facing in the direction that James  
seemed to be in. It was too dark to really tell.  
James didn't say anything for awhile.  
"Why are you here Morgan?" He asked.  
"I'm here because I love you James! Because I know when you're mad or upset  
and stuff. I am your cousin you know."  
"I know." Was all that James said.  
"Come on James!" Morgan pleaded. "Please. Tell me what happened."  
There was another silence. Morgan was just about to leave when James  
started to talk.  
"Well, I was going to find Lily and Remus. I heard a noise behind the  
waterfall so I went to go get them. I was on the rocks and jumped out. But  
guess what I saw?! GUESS!" Said James, getting angry. "I saw Remus back  
there with Lily and he was trying to KISS her!"  
Morgan gasped. "No!"  
"Oh ya he did! And he knew that I liked Lily, He knew but he didn't  
care. He knew but he still did it! So that is why I am not too  
happy. THAT IS WHY!" If Morgan could have seen James right now, she would  
see an angry yet also sad expression on his face.  
"James...I'm sorry." Morgan whispered, moving over to him and hugging him.  
James just sighed.  
"We have to straighten this out!" Morgan said. "I'll go talk to Remus and-"  
  
"No!" said James suddenly. "You will not talk to Remus."  
"Yes I will! And I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"  
"NO! Just leave him alone."  
"You're gonna have to face this some time James." Said Morgan.  
"Well I'll face it when the time comes. So about Jeannie and Jeremy. When  
did this happen?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Morgan.  
"I mean since when have they liked each other? What's with all the snogging  
all of the sudden?"  
"Well Jeannie's liked him for a long time! And you'll have to ask her the  
other one."  
"Wait, she likes him? Since when? And why didn't she tell me?" James was  
getting frustrated. Why didn't Jeannie tell him?  
"Well she knows what you're like. You might've killed Jeremy!" replied  
Morgan. "Well I'm really hungry! What time is it? It's probably late. Let's  
go get some food!"  
"Food. I would like that." James replied as he got up. The two made their  
way back across the lawn to the mansion. James, considerably happier then  
he was before.  
*Remus and Lily*  
  
After James had left, Lily was looking confusedly at Remus.  
"What were you doing?" asked Lily her eyes wide.  
"I...I...I have to go." Said Remus, trying to run off but Lily caught the  
back of his shirt and pulled him back.  
"Oh no you don't! You were going to kiss me and I know this time is wasn't  
a dare!" said Lily. "Wait! Was the first one even a dare? I bet it wasn't!"  
Lily slapped Remus hard across the face. "You liar!" Lily's eyes were  
burning with that fire again, just like this morning.  
"Lily! It was a dare! I swear it!" said Remus trying to get out of her grip  
and rubbing his cheek at the same time. Lily slapped really hard.  
"Sure, just like this time it was a dare! You disgust me!" Lily stormed off  
to find the others. She realized why James was mad. This in turn made her  
mad. James had to be mad because Remus had tried to kiss her but James  
fancied her. That meant that he thought she was his girl. 'I am no one's  
girl!' she thought. 'Especially not James'!'  
*Jeannie and Jeremy*  
  
Jeremy leaned in for another kiss, but Jeannie backed off.  
  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
  
"We need to talk," Jeannie said.   
  
"Talk? Why? I thought that..." Jeremy asked, knowing that the phrase 'We  
need to talk' never ended well.  
  
"I just feel that we're taking this way to fast. We just started to  
snog...I just...Are we together?" Jeannie asked sternly.  
  
"I agree with you Jeannie, but your not my girlfriend," Jeremy said.   
  
"I understand," Jeannie said, disappointed. She got up and started to  
walk off. Jeremy ran after her.  
  
"Jeannie! I'm not done," Jeremy said as he grabbed Jeannie's hand and  
twirled her around so she was facing him, "Jeannie, your not my girlfriend,  
but I want you to be, only if you want me."  
  
Jeannie didn't answer at first, she just smiled at him. "Of course!" She  
finally replied. Hand in hand, they walked up to the estate.  
  
  
*Sirius*  
  
Sirius walked up to the castle, slightly disappointed that he was all  
alone. He made his way to the empty kitchen trying to find something to  
eat. He found himself an apple and started to eat it. Remus entered the  
room, quite disheveled.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius asked, spewing his apple on the table.  
  
"Nothing! Why would something be wrong?" Said a paranoid Remus.  
  
"I dunno...just that you came in here looking a bit odd, that's all!"   
Sirius explained.  
  
"Whatever...I think I'm going to go upstairs..." Remus murmured and walked  
to his room. Sirius shrugged and continued eating. Sirius heard giggling,  
then Jeannie and James walked through the kitchen door.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said.  
  
They didn't answer...they were too wrapped up in each other.  
  
"Ok...bye then..." Sirius smirked and left the room. He walked down the  
hall, not knowing where he was going but he bumped into Morgan who was  
consoling James.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, finishing his apple and chucking it into the  
garbage.  
  
"Well...should I tell him, or do you want to?" Morgan asked James.  
  
"I don't care anymore," James said as he sat on the stairs and put his head  
in his hands.  
  
"Ok....then I'll tell Sirius! OK, well when we were playing water hide and  
go seek, James found Remus and Lily," Morgan began.  
  
"So?" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Well, James caught Remus trying to kiss Lily!" Morgan finished.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Calm yourself!" Morgan laughed.  
  
"But Remus knew James fancied Lily! How could he betray James?" Sirius  
asked.  
  
"Well, it's a little thing called feelings...besides, Lily isn't James'  
"Girl" and he might of had feelings for Lily way before James had feelings  
for her!" Morgan explained.  
  
"Well, Remus should have acted sooner, cause James already told Lily he  
liked her," Sirius stated.  
  
"Not exactly. James told his friends that he liked her. And I'll tell  
you, James really hasn't showed any of his true feelings, only his hormones  
talking!" Morgan laughed.  
  
"That sure makes me happy!" James said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry about it James, what's done is done," Morgan said, "What you  
need is to calm down, then you can talk to Remus. Let's go eat something."  
  
"I'm not sure you want to go in there." Sirius said.  
  
"Why?" Morgan and James asked.  
  
"Well, Jeremy and Jeannie are in there," He explained.  
  
"Oh..." said Morgan.  
"Well I'm hungry!" complained James.  
"We can wait until they're gone." Replied Morgan.  
The three waited for a while.  
"Are they gone yet?" asked James after his stomach had growled for the 4th  
time.  
"I don't know." Said Sirius.  
The three poked their heads through the door.  
"What are you doing?" asked Jeannie noticing them. Jeannie and Jeremy,  
surprisingly, weren't snogging. In fact they were on either sides of the  
room.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Morgan, noticing how far apart they were.  
"What? No." replied Jeremy.  
"Then why aren't you two snogging?" asked Sirius, his eyes narrowed as he  
looked at the two suspiciously.  
"We don't snog all the time!" replied Jeannie frowning.  
"Sure seems like it." He replied.  
"Righhhht." Replied Jeannie.  
"Well guess what!?" Jeannie had gotten all excited.  
"What?" asked James.  
"I've got a boyfriend!" she said.  
"WHAT!? WHO?" yelled James.  
"STUPID! Who else?" asked Jeannie as she pointed at Jeremy.  
"WHAT!?" yelled James again.  
"Just ignore him." Said Jeannie, seeing the look on Jeremy's face. "He  
likes to act stupid."  
James got really mad at this. "STUPID AM I!?!?! WELL I DON'T THINK I WAS  
STUPID WHEN I JUST ABOUT KILLED REMUS! SPEAKING OF REMUS..."  
"WHAT!?" asked Jeannie. "You almost KILLED Remus." But James had stormed  
off in the direction of the guest rooms.  
Jeannie and everyone ran off after him. James reached Remus' door and  
pounded on it. Remus, not knowing who it was, opened. James was just  
about to punch Remus, but Jeannie got in his way.  
"OUT OF MY WAY!" James yelled. Jeannie was standing in front of a startled  
looking Remus.  
"I don't know what he did, but I won't let you hurt Remus." Said Jeannie,  
not moving an inch.  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE DID? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW? WELL! HE JUST ABOUT  
KISSED LILY, IN FRONT OF ME!..." before James could say anything else,  
Jeannie turned around. "Remus! I'm going to KILL you!" Jeannie pounced on  
Remus leaving James dumbstruck. Jeannie had never ever, EVER done anything  
like this before.  
It took everyone awhile to realize that Jeannie, JEANNIE, was, at least  
trying to, beat up Remus.  
Morgan was the first to act. She dragged Jeannie off of Remus and took her  
towards her room.  
Everyone followed, including James, for they had all forgot, almost, about  
Remus and the beating up off him.  
"Wow." James breathed.  
"What were you doing?" asked Morgan in disbelief.  
"I was attempting to beat Remus up." Replied Jeannie stiffly. 


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: We only own the plot! Heehee!  
A/N: This is a joint fanfic, written by orligrl and padfoot_prongs6  
  
Chapter 5: Dreams  
  
  
*James' Dream*  
  
  
James was walking through a overgrown field. Wild flowers were blooming  
everywhere. The sky was light blue and there were only traces of fluffy  
clouds in the sky. There was a large green tree in the centre of the  
field. The tree had large lush green leaves. Underneath the tree, there  
was a red-headed female dressed in a flowing white gown. The wind was  
flowing through Lily's hair and dress. She was beautiful.  
  
"Lily?" James called.  
  
"James!" Lily said as she started to run towards him. The sky grew black  
and the shadows came back into the ground. A dark figure appeared between  
the path of James and Lily. He had a cold hard laugh that shrilled through  
the air. The figure pulled down his hood, it was Remus. Remus grabbed  
Lily's wrist and started to drag her away.  
  
"JAMES!" She screamed, "Help me James! He'll take me away for ever!"  
  
James tried to run to Lily, but he wasn't moving anywhere. His feet were  
trying to walk, but he wasn't moving an inch. Lily was far off into the  
distance already, gone forever.  
  
*Sirius' Dream*  
  
Sirius was back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of his  
favourite places in the world. He was back playing Quidditch. He was  
soaring on his broomstick, feeling the rush of air against his face once  
again. He did a summersault and rolls in the air. He speed up, he slowed  
down. He was having so much fun.  
He looked back down at the stadium and saw a figure. Sirius wondered who  
it was. He circled around a couple times. Finally, his curiosity got the  
better of him and he went into a dive. The figure and the ground were  
getting closer with every second. The figure screamed when Sirius was only  
feet from the ground but he pulled up slightly and stopped two inches from  
the ground.  
Sirius grinned at the person standing only three feet away. He jumped off  
his broomstick and moved close to the girl.  
"I thought you were going to hurt yourself!" said the girl. Sirius only  
grinned more.  
"I can't help it. I've always wanted to do this. Since the moment I saw  
you. You are so beautiful." Said Sirius, moving even closer.  
The girl smiled. Sirius moved in closer still. The girl could feel Sirius'  
breaths, they were so close,  
They leaned together and.........  
  
*Kelsey's Dream*  
  
Kelsey was lying on a flower bed. She had on a lavender dress that touched  
the ground and a small tiara on her blonde curled hair. She looked  
perfect. There was a noise behind her, Kelsey twirled around gracefully.  
"Sirius! I knew you would come!" Kelsey said sweetly. Sirius was truly  
her night in shining armor, literally. He was on a white horse and dressed  
in a full suit of shiny armor.  
"Really? I thought you didn't like me?" He asked.  
"I will always like you, no matter what I say in real life!" Kelsey  
squealed with delight.  
"Now, you must come with me! I have concurred the evil witch, Morgan! You  
must come with me so we can live happily ever after!" Sirius said, in a  
dignified voice. He grabbed Kelsey and swung her on his horse, and rode  
off into the sunset.  
...Kelsey smiled in her bed...  
  
*Morgan's Dream*  
  
Morgan was dreaming happily. She was in the West Edmonton Mall without  
parents and with a never ending supply of money. Morgan loved to shop and  
her favorite place was this mall, she had always gone here as a child. She  
could buy anything she wanted whenever she wanted. It was pure bliss.  
She was dressed in all the latest clothes and styles. Paul Frank, Guess,  
Gucci, Dolce & Gabanna. She had skirts, tank tops, jeans, sweats, shoes,  
hoodies, you name it. She also had all the accessories too.  
Morgan was just riding all the rides when she saw some of her friends.  
Sirius, Lily, and James.  
She ran up to them. James and Lily were looking at each other fondly.  
"What's with them?" she asked.  
"Morgan! Do you have Alzheimer's? They've been boyfriend/girlfriend for  
three years now!" said Sirius.  
Morgan looked at Sirius. 'Was he playing a trick on her?'  
He didn't look like it.  
She shrugged. "Opps."  
Sirius raised his eyebrows but didn't say anymore.  
"You wanna go on a ride?" Morgan asked them.  
Sure said Sirius walking past her. Morgan followed and looked back to see  
if James and Lily were coming but they had disappeared.  
"Huh?" she said but Sirius was calling her.  
She walked back to Sirius.  
"Where'd they-" Morgan started to ask but stopped when she saw Sirius'  
face. He looked so cute, much cuter than before. She leaned in closer to  
him but all of a sudden he disappeared and in his place was...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Morgan woke up with a start scared out of  
her mind. She shuddered. She had almost kissed, in her dreams, Peter!  
  
*Jeannie's Dream*  
  
  
"Come fly with me, Wendy. We'll leave this place forever, to a place where  
you never have to grow up!" Peter said. Jeannie was dreaming about her  
favorite fairy tale, Peter Pan. But this fairy tale was a bit different.   
All her friends were the different characters in the story. Jeannie was  
really Wendy and Jeremy took the role of Peter Pan.  
  
"This will be so exciting, come along John!" Wendy called. The real James  
ran along (he was playing the role of John), beside Jeannie.  
  
"All you have to do is think of happy thoughts," Peter said, as he flew up  
into the air, Wendy and John trailing along with him.  
  
***  
  
"It's a bird! Shoot it down! It's coming to kill Peter! Shoot the bird  
down!" Tinkerbelle yelled at the Lost Boys. But this wasn't Tinkerbelle;  
it was Morgan, playing the role of Tinkerbelle in Jeannie's dream.  
  
The lost boys shot their arrows, rocks and sticks at the flying figure. The  
'bird' fell down from the sky like an angel. Peter flew from out of  
nowhere and scooped up the 'bird' and landed in front of Tinkerbelle and  
the Lost Boys.   
  
"That's not a bird! It's a girl!" A cute lost boy said, looking exactly  
like Sirius.  
  
"You tricked us, Tinkerbelle!" Another boy accused, and looking just like  
Remus.  
  
"How could you do this, Tink?" Peter asked sadly as he grabbed Wendy  
tighter in his arms.  
  
"Do what? I'm only protecting you, Peter! I know what can happen when  
girls get in you head," Tinkerbelle defended herself.  
  
"You tried to kill her Tink! I never want a friend like that!   
Leave, forever," Peter yelled at Tinkerbelle.  
  
"Your loss!" Tinkerbelle pouted, not acting like Tinkerbelle at all, but  
more like Morgan would (very stubborn) and flew off.  
  
***  
  
TigerLilly, was chained onto a rock, wading in the water. This TigerLilly,  
looks and acts just like the real Lily Evans. TigerLilly had red hair,  
green eyes and was always proud of herself, even when she was being held  
captive by the evil Captain Hook. Captain Hook was played by Severus  
Snape because they have such similar personalities; greasy hair, crooked  
nose, and just plain evil.  
  
"This is the perfect plan!" Smee said who in fact Peter Pettigrew was.  
  
"Of course it is! I made it up!" Hook said, "Now chain up the others!"  
  
Smee hastily chained up John Darling beside TigerLilly. Smee then walked  
back beside this Capitan. Voices were coming from the ceiling of the large  
cave, Hook went berserk. TigerLilly and James were watching amusingly as  
Peter Pan appeared from his hiding place and started to fight Hook. Peter  
was obviously winning.  
  
"I was really scared I was going to die, but now that Pan is here..." John  
said to TigerLilly.  
  
"I feel the same way! And, I...I never want to die without being kissed,"  
TigerLilly blurted out, then blushed furiously.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed, I know a way that I can fix you situation," John  
said. He leaned over, closer to TigerLilly and kissed her on the lips,  
just like James and Lily.  
  
  
...Jeannie dreamed of her friends and her favorite fairy tale the rest of  
the night...  
  
*Lily's Dream*  
Lily was young, about 7 or so. She was on a green hill surrounded by large  
oak trees. She looked up at the beautiful bright blue sky and saw a couple  
fluffy white clouds.  
"Lily dear!" came a woman's voice. The Lily looked down and saw a  
beautiful young woman with bright red hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled  
warmly at the little Lily and held out her arms.  
Lily rushed down the hill into the woman's arms.  
"Mom!" squealed Lily. "I've been waiting for so long! Where'd you go?"  
"That doesn't matter right now. Hurry! Let's go eat before it gets dark."  
Lily's mother took Lily through the forest to a little clearing where a  
picnic was laid out. Lily rushed over to the checkered blanket and rummaged  
through the basket of food.  
"Everything looks so delicious, Mom! Mom?" Lily twirled around, trying to  
find her Mother who had disappeared, "Mom? Mom, where are you?"  
Lily rushed into the forest, out of the clearing. She started to panic and  
run. She kept calling her Mother's name, but there was no answer. The  
tree's branches were scraping her dress when she started to run faster in  
search for her mother. Lily could now hear screaming in the distance.   
Tears were streaming down Lily's face and were blinding her eyesight.  
The rest of Lily dream that night was in search for her Mother, with no  
luck...  
  
*Jeremy's Dream*  
Jeremy was dreaming happily of his new girlfriend, Jeannie.  
Jeremy was sitting on a swinging chair in front of his house looking out at  
the sea. Besides him was Jeannie. She had her head resting on his  
shoulder and Jeremy had his arm around her.  
They stayed like that until the started to set. He looked down at Jeannie.  
Jeannie, feeling his gaze, looked up at him. Jeremy titled her chin  
upwards and kissed her. It was unlike any kiss he had ever given before.  
It was full of passion and love. When the kiss finally ended, Jeannie said  
the three best words in the English vocabulary. "I love you Jeremy  
Sumpter."  
  
*Remus' Dream*  
  
  
Remus was all in black, dressed from head to toe. Remus was walking down a  
long bleak hallway. Nothing exciting was happening, not really, Remus just  
kept walking. He had no idea where he was going and the expression on his  
face was bland.  
  
The hallway had no furnishings or colors. It was dark and damp. Not  
beautiful or interesting. A black doorway appeared in front of Remus.   
Remus slowing flung back the door. A ray of light came from the doorway.  
He walked through the door.  
  
Remus had finally found the light. It was Lily standing in the bright  
room. She looked like an angel. Remus was finally in his happy place. 


	6. Closet Trouble

Disclaimer: We don't own anything that J.K Rowling owns....  
A/N: Here's the next chapter!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Closet Trouble  
  
  
Morgan woke up earlier because of her bad dream. She shuddered at the  
thought of it. She felt very uncomfortable about the relationships that  
happened the last few days. She was very happy that Jeannie had finally  
made a move on her crush, Jeremy. But the thing that was really bothering  
her was how everyone was against Remus. Yes, this would make it harder for  
her, Morgan the matchmaker, to get Lily and James together but it's just  
wrong for everyone to turn against Remus. All Remus was doing was showing  
Lily his feelings for her...what they were doing was wrong. Morgan decided  
on apologizing to Remus.  
  
Morgan crawled out of bed and wrapped her bright yellow silk bathrobe  
around her and put on her slippers. She walked down the hallway into  
Jeannie and Lily's room. A smile crept on Morgan's face. She took a run  
towards Jeannie's bed. Morgan jumped up into the air and landed on  
Jeannie's sleeping body.  
  
"UUUUGH!" Jeannie moaned, "Geroff me!"  
  
"NO!" Morgan said stubbornly, "We have to talk, SO WAKE UP"  
  
"Fine!" Jeannie said, and pushed Morgan on to the floor.  
  
"Oww..." Morgan giggled, rubbing her behind.  
  
"Aren't you going to wake up, Lily?" Jeannie asked, kind of mad because  
Morgan woke her up first.  
  
"Yup!" Morgan squealed gleefully as she made a run towards Lily's bed.   
She jumped high into the air but missed the bed entirely. Morgan totally  
soared passed the bed and was smacked into the wall.  
"Ok, that REALLY hurt," Morgan whimpered.  
  
"What's all the noise?" Lily asked from under her blanket.  
  
"Ummm....nothing, we need to talk," Morgan said, a little  
embarrassed. There was a noise behind them.   
  
"Can you guys just shut up?" said a sleepy James. He was standing behind  
them, his hair was messier than normal and he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
  
"No, that's not possible, we need to talk, it's really important," Morgan  
said and grabbed James. James pulled up a chair and sat in between the 2  
beds.  
  
"Did I hear you were going to talk about something important, without me?"  
Sirius said, from behind the group.  
  
"Actually, I was going to go get you," Morgan said, "Now sit like a good  
little boy so I can talk!"  
  
Sirius obeyed and sat down on Lily's bed. Lily groaned and pulled the  
blankets out of her face and sat up properly.  
  
"I'm guessing you're not a morning person?" James smirked as he saw Lily's  
face.  
  
"I wouldn't talk," Lily snapped back.  
  
"Calm yourselves," Morgan said, a hand on her hip, "This is really  
important and I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, talk away," Sirius said.  
  
"OK! I feel that we have all mistreated Remus in some sort of way. I  
really don't think that we should be mad at him when he only expressed his  
feelings towards Lily. It's not fair to him and this isn't something we  
should lose a friendship over--"  
  
"Morgs?" James asked.  
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"Well, yesterday, I already apologized to Remus. But then he almost kissed  
Lily and I punched him...then I almost attacked him again. Does this mean  
I have to apologize again?" James yawned.  
  
"YES! What kind of question is that? Of course you have to! Anyways, I  
just want everyone to apologize to him throughout the day. Don't do it all  
at once, it's a little suspicious," Morgan finished.  
  
"Why do I have to apologize to him?"   
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
"He should apologize to me!" These were the protests that rang in Morgan's  
ears.  
  
"Sirius, you have to apologize for making the stupidest dare ever and tell  
Remus how you almost ruined his relationships with, like, EVERYONE! James,  
like I told you before, you have to apologize for punching and yelling at  
Remus. You may still be angry but you have been friends for a long time  
and you can't let a girl get in between you! Jeannie, you have to  
apologize for attacking Remus yesterday, that was so unlike you! And Lily,  
I know he should apologize to you, but all I'm asking is for you to talk to  
Remus..." Morgan said, out of breath.  
  
"Question!" Sirius said and waving his hand in the air like a schoolboy.  
  
"Yes?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Why don't you or Jeremy have to apologize?"  
  
"Well, Jeremy didn't do anything and I am going to apologize to him for  
being angry."  
  
"OK...can we go back to bed now?" said a yawning James.  
  
"Yes, I need to get my beauty sleep!" Lily agreed.  
  
"Yes, but did I just hear Lily agreeing with a certain Mister Potter?"  
Morgan smirked.  
  
"Ya, so?" Lily said defensively and throwing a pillow at Morgan. Lily  
pulled the covers over her head and fell back asleep.  
  
"Can you guys leave? I'm tired!" Jeannie groaned at the remaining group of  
people.  
  
"Ya, I'm going back to bed!" James said and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm not tired...I think I'm going to get something to eat. Care to join  
me?" Sirius asked Morgan, the only other person who wasn't asleep or tired.  
  
"My pleasure!" Morgan grinned. Together, they made their way down to the  
kitchen.  
  
*Later that morning*  
  
Jeannie woke up later that morning, still a bit tired from waking up  
earlier.  
  
She slightly opened her eyes. She looked around, closed her eyes, then  
opened her eyes wide at what she had just seen. There, over near Lily's  
bed was James. He was sleeping on the floor.  
  
Jeannie got out of bed and went over to James.  
  
Luckily, Lily was still asleep so she probably didn't know about  
James. She would probably freak out about James if she knew. Jeannie had  
to move James or at least get him to wake up before Lily did.  
  
"James." She whispered, poking him in his side. James didn't move.  
  
"James!" she said a bit louder, poking him a couple more times. James  
still didn't move.  
  
Jeannie bent down close to his ear and yelled. "JAMES!!" James jumped as he  
woke up.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you do that?!" asked James covering his ears.  
  
"Because you're in my room! Not in yours. What are you doing in here?"  
  
James looked around. "So I am. I don't know why I'm in here though, I just  
am."  
  
Jeannie frowned. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"  
  
"Why would I? It's not like you don't know that I like Lily." Replied James  
getting up. He still didn't have his glasses on and his hair was pretty  
messy.  
  
"True." Jeannie said. "Well you better leave before Lily wakes up, and when  
you go clean your hair up."  
  
"Your one to talk. Have you looked in a mirror lately? And why should I  
leave? If you're still here it'll just look like I'm talking to you."  
  
"Fine then stay but I'm leaving." Said Jeannie walking towards the door.  
  
"Well I'm coming!" replied James.  
  
"If you are then you have to help me do something." Jeannie turned to face  
James.  
  
"What exactly do I have to do?" he asked.  
  
"Something." Jeannie walked out the door, James trying to get an answer out  
of Jeannie.  
  
  
*Morgan*  
  
Morgan started to walk back to her room, but was to egar to talk to Remus  
that she turned around and walked back down to the hallway. She knocked on  
the door.  
  
"Remus? It's me, Morgan," there was no reply. She quietly creaked open  
the door, to see if he was just ignoring her. He was. Remus was sitting  
by the window, looking outside.  
  
"Remus?" Morgan said, walking closer to him.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Ummm...I just wanted to apologize to you." She said, "I'm sorry that I got  
mad at you. There was no reason I should have been angry with you, you  
didn't do anything wrong. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I can! I'm just so glad not everyone is mad at me!" Remus  
said, walking towards Morgan.  
  
"Great!" Morgan said, she hugged Remus," I'm going back to bed. See you  
later!"  
  
"Bye," Remus said, happier than before. Morgan walked out of the room and  
into her room. But there was someone already in there...  
  
"James! What are you doing in here?" asked Morgan. James was sitting on  
her bed with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Well, I need to show you something." Said James getting up.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" asked Morgan getting worried herself.  
  
"I don't know if you're going to like this Morgan." James walking closer to  
her.  
  
"What?!" asked Morgan again.  
  
James didn't answer, he just kept walking closer. He grabbed her arm and  
lead her beside her closet.  
  
"It's in here." Said James, pointing at the door.  
  
Morgan cautiously looked at the door.  
  
"There?"  
  
"Yes, in there." Replied James.  
  
Morgan slowly opened the door. She peeked inside. She couldn't see  
anything that seemed to wrong.  
  
"Huh-?" Morgan started too asked but she was suddenly pushed into the room.  
Behind her she heard the door close shut and lock.  
  
"JAMES! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed, pounding on the door.  
"LET ME OUT!" there was no reply.  
  
'I'll just blow open the door then with my wand!' Morgan thought. She  
reached for her wand but it wasn't there.  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
*Sirius*  
Sirius sat on the kitchen counter eating a piece of toast. He looked  
around. He was the only one in the kitchen. Morgan had just left. They  
had eaten together. It was a pretty big kitchen.  
'I wonder if they have any candy in here.' Sirius thought. He looked  
around to make sure he was the only one there and, seeing he was the only  
one, went to the cupboards and started searching.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Sirius jumped. He turned around.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" he said defensively.  
  
Jeannie just looked at him and frowned. She shook her head then said.  
"Guess what?! It's so exciting! I have to show you!"  
  
"Show me what?" asked Sirius, getting excited.  
  
"Come on! I'll show you!" Jeannie grabbed his arm and lead him through the  
kitchen.  
  
"You'll love it!" said Jeannie as she stopped outside a door.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Go on and see!" replied Jeannie, pushing Sirius towards the door.  
  
Sirius flung open the door and ran in. He didn't see anything exciting. He  
turned around to see the door shutting and Jeannie wink.  
  
"Jeannie?" he asked, walking towards the door. He tried to open it but it  
wouldn't budge.  
  
"JEANNIE! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"I'LL OPEN IT WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!" replied Jeannie. "HAVE FUN!"  
  
Sirius reached into his back pocket for his wand fuming. HE was going to  
kill Jeannie when he got out. Instead of a wand, he found a piece of  
licorice.  
  
Before Sirius could do anything irrational, he heard a voice.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
He spun around to find Morgan there looking confused.  
  
Ummm....why did they lock us in here?" Morgan asked, innocently.  
"Why do you think?" Sirius smirked, sitting down beside Morgan.  
"Don't get any ideas!" Morgan said, and punching Sirius playfully in the  
arm.  
"Well, I'm not to sure. It is the Potters, you know," Sirius laughed as he  
rubbed his arm.  
"Whatever, what are we going to do? I don't want to be locked in here all  
day!" Morgan asked.  
"I know one thing we can do," Sirius smirked again.  
"Get those filthy thoughts out of your head, Mr. Black! Your not doing  
anything with me!" Morgan said, stubbornly.  
"Only joking," Sirius said, trying to be serious.  
"You know, we should really create a plan," Morgan said, changing the  
subject.  
"For what?"  
"Well, two things, really. Whiles were in here, we could plan how to seek  
revenge on James and Jeannie. OR make a plan to get Lily and James  
together," Morgan said, dully.  
"Hmmm...Either sounds good!" Sirius said.  
"Both then?" Morgan asked.  
"Yes, both. Where do we start?" Sirius wondered.  
"Lily and James." She said simply, "We have to find a way to show Lily that  
James' has deflated his head. Any ideas?"  
"Hmmm...We should show James' caring side. Girls like that. Don't they?"  
Sirius asked as he saw the look on Morgan's face.  
"Most of the time, yes," Morgan laughed.  
"How do we do this?" Sirius asked.  
"Maybe we should show James helping a group of dieing kittens?" Sirius  
joked.  
"I don't think so..." Morgan giggled, "How 'bout we get James to help  
someone?"  
"How so?"  
"Well, we could get a younger Gryffindor...a girl...maybe first year...ask  
her to stage an accident or problem. James, being the hero that he is,  
will go save the girl. Lily should obviously be there, and then she'll  
realize that James isn't full of himself and that he cares for other  
people. How 'bout that?" Morgan suggested.  
"Perfect. The accident should do with Quiddich and flying. James will  
definitely save the first year," Sirius said.  
"When should we do it?" Morgan asked, making mental notes in her head.  
"Within the first 2 weeks of school. That way, we can make friends with  
the first years...find our actor, or actress who will stage the accident,"  
Sirius said.  
"Great. Well, now that that's done, what do we do about revenge of Jeannie  
and James?" Morgan laughed.  
"I don't know...I really don't think we should seek revenge," Sirius said.  
"Why is that?" Morgan asked curiously.  
"Because, I like being locked in a closet with you!" Sirius said.  
"And why is that?" Morgan asked again, trying to hold her smile.  
"You do like to ask questions, don't you?" Sirius said.  
"Don't change the subject!" Morgan laughed.  
"And why is that?" Sirius said, trying to avoid the question.  
"'Cause I want to know. Stop mimicking me! Answer the question; why do you  
like being locked in a closet with me?"  
"I don't think I can tell you that!" Sirius said.  
"And why is that?" Morgan said, purposely using the same phrase.  
"Because I might make you blush!" Sirius said truthfully.  
"Well, it's dark in here...you can't see me, so how do you know I'll  
blush? Tell me!" Morgan said playfully. Sirius leaned in closer.  
"This might answer you question," Sirius said. Morgan could feel his  
breath now. He was too close and getting closer. Sirius' hand wrapped  
around Morgan's waist. She didn't know what to do or think. Morgan wasn't  
sure if this is what she wanted, if Sirius' was what she wanted. Too many  
emotions were flooding through her body. She reached past Sirius' body, and  
grabbed the Secret Passageway's doorknob.  
'Why didn't I think of this before?' she asked herself. In a flash, she  
pushed open the passage's door and flung herself past a clueless Sirius and  
into the passageway. She slammed the tiny door shut and locked it. The  
emotions were flooding through her body. Tears were rolling down her  
flushed cheeks. She leaned against the locked door.  
'Was this the right choice?' Morgan asked herself, it was too  
overwhelming. She needed to talk to Lily. Lily would know what to do, she  
always did. Jeannie wouldn't understand, she was in a relationship.  
"Morgan...?" Sirius whispered through the closed door. She couldn't handle  
it. Morgan stood up and walked down through the passageway, snuck out of  
Kelsey's room and tried to find Lily.  
  
She ran through the corridors frantically looking for Lily. She finally  
found her in the kitchen eating a chocolate bar.  
"Hey Morg...what's wrong?" lily said noticing Morgan's tear-streaked face.  
Lily got up and walked towards her, a frown on her face.  
Morgan's eyes were starting to fill with tears again.  
"I have to talk to you. Alone."  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked getting worried.  
"I'll tell you when we can't be heard." Replied Morgan.  
"Okay, how 'bout we go to your room?"  
"No!" exclaimed Morgan.  
"Why not?" asked Lily. What was so wrong with Morgan's room?  
"'Cause Sirius is in there." Morgan muttered.  
"What?! Why?"  
"I'll tell you when we go somewhere else." Morgan replied, dragging Lily  
outside in the direction of the tree house.  
"Okay." Replied Lily. She wanted to know more but she knew Morgan and when  
she didn't want to tell you something, nothing would make her tell you.  
Morgan climbed up to the tree house, closely followed by Lily. Morgan sat  
down on the small couch. Lily looked at her questionably but sat down  
beside the now-sobbing Morgan.  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked. Morgan took a long sigh.  
"I don't know where to start," Morgan said truthfully.  
"At the beginning would help!" Lily said, trying to cheer Morgan up.  
Morgan laughed but then just cried even harder.  
"Well after I talked to you, I went to eat breakfast, with Sir--" Morgan  
began, but couldn't finish saying his name.  
"Sirius?" Lily asked. Morgan nodded, "And? What happened?"  
"Well after I ate with, him, I went upstairs. James was there--"  
"What has he done this time?" Lily asked, trying to stay calm. Morgan  
sniffled.  
"He locked me in my closet. I kept yelling at him, but he didn't answer...I  
tried to get out, but I had no wand! Then, then..."  
"Yes?"  
"Then Sir-sir-...sir-"  
"Sirius?" asked Lily.  
Morgan nodded. "He came in too. Jeannie she pushed him in. They wanted us  
to do stuff! AHHHH!" Morgan started crying even harder.  
"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" asked Lily.  
"Like... snog."  
"WHAT?!" Lily said, confused.  
"Ya, and I like Sirius and all, but I dunno..." Morgan said.  
"YOU like Sirius?" Lily asked.  
"Maybe," Morgan said sheepishly.  
"Continue," Lily said, trying to stay calm by the news.  
"Well, we were in there and were making pla--" Morgan cut herself off, not  
wanting Lily to know that Sirius and her were trying to get James and Lily  
together, "--plans to get James and Jeannie back for locking us in the  
closet. He, well Siri--, he came on to me."  
"What happened? How did u get out of the closet?" Lily asked.  
"I umm...you know that secret passageway that we used when we were running  
away from him because you stole his clothes?"  
"Yes," Lily said, having an idea to where this was going.  
"I, umm...I kind of left him in the closet when I ran through the passageway,  
into Kelsey's room," Morgan finally said, sniffling and staring at the  
wall. Lily patted her on the back. "You left him there?"  
"Ya, I locked him out of the passage. He can't get out, unless Jeannie or  
James lets him out." Morgan muttered.  
"So is that why you didn't want to talk in your room?" Lily wondered.  
"Ya..." Morgan whispered.  
"Why?"  
"Why, what?" Morgan pondered.  
"Why did you not want to kiss Sirius? I thought you liked him," Lily asked,  
trying not to sound pushy.  
"I don't know, it's just that I'm not sure if this is really what I want,"  
Morgan said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I want Sirius, but I don't. I  
don't want to be heart broken; he's just going to leave me for someone  
else."  
"You don't know that, Morgan. You won't know until your with him," Lily  
tried to explain, "Life is full of unexpecting things, nobody know what  
will happen next. You can't plan your whole life."  
"I'm not planning, I'm protecting myself!" Morgan argued.  
"From what? Sirius?"  
"Of course Sirius!" Morgan said desperately.  
"How do you know Sirius will hurt you?"  
"I just know. Why don't you ask every girl at school who claimed Sirius  
loved them then dumped them! I'm just protecting my self from being hurt!"  
Morgan said, starting to get angry.  
"Don't get angry Morgan! I'm just trying to tell you not to judge Sirius;  
you don't know he will leave you. You're not even together yet! Just give  
him a chance!" Lily said, desperately.  
"I can't do that!" Morgan said stubbornly.  
"You have to! You can't ignore him forever!"  
"Says who?"  
*Sirius*  
"Morgan...?" Sirius whispered as she ran through a little door and shut and  
locked it.  
Sirius tried to open the little door but it was locked.  
"Morgan?" he said again. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered to the door as if Morgan could hear him.  
'I went too far.' He thought. 'I don't even know why I did that. Wait, I  
do know.'  
Sirius just sat on the floor, thinking, until someone opened the door.  
"So how are you two..." Jeannie was grinning as she opened the door but her  
grin faded as she noticed Sirius on the floor. Only Sirius.  
"Where's Morgan?" she asked.  
"I dunno." Replied Sirius, not looking at Jeannie. "Why'd you lock me in  
this bloody closet?"  
"What?!" asked Jeannie thinking. "Damn! I forgot the secret door!" she  
muttered.  
"I mean, I was stuck in this bloody closet with no one." Sirius continued,  
ignoring Jeannie. "Why? Why did I have to get stuck in this bloody closet  
with Morgan? Of course I can't resist when we're only inches apart. Stupid  
hormones."  
"Wait! Resist what?" asked Jeannie.  
"Why are you asking me? You bloody well know what! That's why I got stuck  
in here with her."  
"Well? What happened?" asked Jeannie, eager to know whether her plan had  
succeeded.  
"She left. Before I could kiss her." Sirius said flatly. He got up and  
walked towards Jeannie. "Next time, stay out of my business." With that he  
started to walk out of Morgan's room as Jeannie said, "I was just trying to  
help!"  
"Well don't!" he retorted, leaving the room.  
Jeannie sat down on Morgan's bed and looked down at her hands. She sighed.  
"I am so stupid." She lay down on Morgan's bed and stared at the ceiling,  
not really seeing it.  
Sirius walked down the hallway. At the same moment, James was jogging up  
the stairs. They bumped into each other.  
"Sirius?!" James asked, "What are you doing here?" Sirius ignored James and  
kept walking.  
"Padfoot? What happened?" James said, trying to make contact, with no  
success. Sirius just continued walking, his head facing the floor.  
Confused, James walked into Morgan's room, trying to find answers. All he  
found was Jeannie, an empty closet and no sign of Morgan.  
"What happened?" James asked.  
"Nothing really." Jeannie replied flatly, staring at the ceiling. "Except I  
think I hurt Morgan and Sirius now hates me but nothing else."  
"What?! Why?" asked James, more confused than ever.  
"Ya, that's about it." Replied Jeannie.  
"Explain please." Said James, sitting down beside Jeannie.  
"Ya well, you see, Sirius made a move on Morgan."  
"What's so bad about that?" James pondered, "That's what is supposed to  
happen!"  
"That's not all, you prat!" Jeannie continued, "Morgan some how escaped  
through the secret passageway, that I totally forgot was there, right  
before Sirius kissed her."  
"Why would she do that?"  
"I don't know! She probably panicked!" Jeannie insisted, "So this means  
that Morgan and Sirius are mad at me, and I probably ruined their future  
for a relationship! Yay me!"  
"You don't know that!" James said, "You really can't know anything, unless  
it happens!"  
"Stop giving me nonsense advice!" Jeannie said frustrated.  
"Well how can we fix this then?" asked James.  
"I don't know if we can." Replied Jeannie grimly, a single tear falling  
down her cheek.  
  
A/N: There you go!! Read and Review! 


	7. NO Closet Solutions

Disclaimer: We only own the plot, but that's good enough for us!  
A/N: Ok!! Here u go! CHAPTER SEVEN!!! *clap, clap*  
  
  
Chapter 7: No closet solutions  
  
*Lily*  
  
  
It was a long night. Lily had finally comforted Morgan, who was asleep on  
the couch, in the tree house. She rubbed her eyelids; she was so tired, but  
was in no mood to sleep. She still couldn't believe that she was going to  
Hogwarts, for the last time.  
  
'James had admitted that he had a crush on Lily...Remus had also done that  
too. Because of her, Lily had probably ruined their friendship. This was  
so unbelievable, crazy even. Lily pounded her fists against her scull.   
Everything had gone wrong; nobody was supposed to like her! This weekend  
was going to be fun, but so far...'  
  
'...The only good thing was that Jeannie and Jeremy are together,' Lily  
thought to herself, 'other than that, nothing was good! The whole  
relationship with Morgan, Sirius, Jeannie and James were messed up! This  
was going to need some fixing!'  
  
Lily decided that she was the one to fix everyone's problems. She had  
stubborn friends, if she didn't fix it, nobody would do it!  
Lily climbed down the tree house, leaving a sleeping Morgan. She wandered  
back to the mansion and though of how she was going to fix everything. She  
decided to talk to Sirius first, since she didn't want to talk to James and  
she felt Jeannie needed some time alone. She walked through the back door  
and went to the kitchen, since Sirius seemed to always be eating.  
She walked into the kitchen and found Remus instead, talking with Jeremy.  
"What am I going to do?" Lily heard Remus ask.  
"I dunno." Replied Jeremy. He was sitting on the counter, thinking. "This  
is a pretty bad situation you're in."  
"Hey guys." Said Lily as she walked in. She remembered what Morgan had  
said this morning and walked over to Remus.  
"I'm really sorry about yesterday."  
"What did you do?" asked Remus, confused. Lily thought for a bit. What had  
she done?  
"Um...I'm sorry if I got mad at you?" she replied.  
"Uh, okay." Remus said, his eyebrows rose.  
"Well, what were you two talking about?" she asked.  
"Nothing!" Jeremy and Remus said quickly.  
"A movie I saw yesterday!" said Jeremy, "Has anyone seen Jeannie lately?"  
"No." replied Lily. Remus just shrugged, "Why?"  
"No reason." Jeremy replied, shrugging.  
"Sure." Said Remus, grinning. "No reason at all. You just want to-"  
"Quiet Remus!" Jeremy snapped.  
"Well," said Lily, "I'm going to go find Sirius. Anyone know where he is?"  
"Upstairs?" asked Jeremy. Remus shrugged.  
"Okay, I'll see you guys later then."  
Lily left the kitchen and headed upstairs, towards James and Sirius' room.  
Lily was glad that Remus accepted her apology. And that he didn't bring up  
the subject of his feelings towards her...thank god! She climbed the  
stairs quickly, eager to talk to Sirius. She reached the familiar hallway  
and then the front of James and Sirius' door. She didn't bother to knock,  
there were voices echoing inside the room.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS JAMES? HOW THICK CAN YOU BE?" Sirius bellowed at  
James. The two boys were obviously arguing. They hadn't noticed that Lily  
was standing in the doorway.  
"It wasn't my idea, it was Jeannie's! I was only trying to help!" James  
said.  
"Well, it was stupid! Morgan isn't that kind of girl!" Sirius said, lying  
back down on his bed.  
"Don't get mad at me for something YOU did!" James said, putting the  
emphasis on YOU.  
"I wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't for you or Jeannie!" Sirius  
said.  
"Why don't you just Fu--" James was cut off by Lily coughing in the door  
way, "--what do you want?"  
"I was hoping to talk to Sirius! Not like it's any of your business!" Lily  
said, walking closer to them. James didn't answer; he just looked  
disgusted and stormed out of the room.  
"Good! He's gone, now I can talk to you!" Lily said, sitting down on  
Sirius' bed.  
"What about," Sirius said grumpily.  
"Morgan." She said simply. Sirius held his breath.  
"What about her?" He finally asked.  
"I think you know what about," Lily replied.  
"Maybe, maybe not." Sirius said stubbornly, but listening intently.  
"She's really hurt, you know."  
"So am I"  
"Naturally. She's just confused right now. She doesn't know what she  
wants," Lily said. There was no reply on Sirius' half, "I told her to give  
you a chance. Other than that, I think you should talk to her."  
"What about?"  
"Stop acting stupid!" Lily said heatedly.  
"What am I supposed to say?" He asked, ignoring her comment.  
"Firstly, apologize for going to far and then talk about what your  
relationship," Lily said. Sirius was about to reply, when there was a  
tapping noise coming from the window.  
"What the?" Sirius said instead. Lily got up from the bed, walked to the  
window and opened it. Two tawny owls flew inside. They had the Hogwarts  
emblem on their chests. Both were carrying think envelopes.  
"Hogwarts letters," Sirius mumbled. Lily grabbed the envelopes and the  
owls flew off.  
"Here," Lily said, thrusting an envelope into Sirius' hands, while opening  
her own.  
  
  
Dear Ms. Evans.  
We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen for the position of  
Head Girl. Enclosed is your badge. Please report to the Prefect Cabin on  
your voyage to Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Train, leaving September 1st.   
Congratulations! Enclosed is a list of your needed school supplies.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
"Oh My!" Lily was in shock. The shiny head girl badge fell on her lap.  
"What?" Sirius asked, he picked up the badge.  
"I can't believe this," Lily said, still in shock, a hand covering her  
mouth.  
"This is amazing! Your Head Girl! I knew you would get it!" Sirius said on  
a happier note, then he was before.  
"What?"  
"Well, you're the smartest! You always study ahead of time. Plus, your  
prepared for whatever the teachers give us! Oh, and your a teacher's pet!"  
Sirius said.  
"Shut up! I am not!" Lily said and punched Sirius in the arm. He dropped  
his unopened Hogwarts Letter on the ground; he bent down to pick it up.   
Lily was thankful, cause she didn't want Sirius to see her turn pink.  
Sirius opened his envelope as Lily left.  
Lily rushed out of the room so fast, she didn't even notice James who was  
opening a Hogwarts letter and bumped into him.  
"Ack!" Lily said as she fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even-oh  
it's you." She looked up and saw Jamesl, who was starring at her with his  
eyebrows raised.  
"No need to be nice to me, is there?" he asked, looking down at Lily.  
Lily blushed. "Well it's not like you're the most polite person either! I  
know what you were going to say to Sirius back there, before I stopped  
you."  
"Well sorry if I can't be a gentleman all the time!"  
Lily snorted. "A gentleman! HA! You think you're a gentleman! What a  
laugh!"  
"Well, look whose acting rude now!! You're not even acting lady-like!" said  
James, forgetting all about his letter, and getting angry.  
"I don't care if I'm acting lady-like to you James Potter!" said Lily,  
getting up off the floor.  
"Well at least someone thinks I'm nice enough.," said James, remembering  
his letter.  
"What are you talking about? No one thinks you're nice! Well at least not  
me."  
James glared at her. "Well Dumbledore certainly thinks so! I've been made  
Head Boy!" He said triumphantly.  
Lily gaped at him. "WHAT!?"  
"That's right!" James said, shaking the letter in Lily's face.   
"No! That's not possible!" Lily said, outraged. She had been so happy only  
moments ago that she had been accepted, as Head Girl but now, it seemed  
like a burden. This meant that she will have to do everything with James.   
The person she despised. The only reason she hung around with him was  
because her best friends happened to be his sister and cousin and they hung  
around with him and all his friends. She didn't mind James' friends. They  
were all right and everything. It was James though that ticked her off.   
She didn't even know why she disliked him, maybe it was his smile or the  
way every girl seemed to hang off him. Maybe it was the way his hair was  
always messy and stuck up in the back just so. Maybe it was his hazel eyes  
or the way he walked. She just didn't know.  
"Well Lily, it is possible and it's true. Now, I think I shall leave now if  
it's not too much to ask." and with that, James walked away.  
Lily was fuming. Just when things were getting good, James had to go and  
ruin everything.  
  
*In the Kitchen*  
  
  
"...So what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have  
attacked you, you did nothing wrong. Sorry Remus!" Jeannie said truthfully  
towards Remus.  
  
"Don't worry about it! I'm just glad I didn't lose your friendship  
forever! 'Cause so far, the only people not mad at me are Morgan, Lily,  
You and Jeremy!"  
  
Three owls came swooping in the open window. They landed in front of three  
different people, Jeannie, Remus and Jeremy. The owls dropped a letter in  
front of the three people and flew off.  
  
"Hogwarts letters!" Jeremy exclaimed. They each tore open the letter.  
  
"Same old, same old," Jeannie said, casting the letter aside.  
  
"Ya..." Remus said, in a disappointed tone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just expecting to get Head Boy, but i didn't. But I  
really don't care..." Remus said, throwing the paper away from him.  
  
"What?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"Your not Head Boy? Who else could it be? If it's Snape.... I'll KILL  
him!!" Jeremy said seriously.  
  
"I have no idea who else it could be..." Remus discussed.  
  
"But that's not fair!! You have the top marks for the Boys in our year!   
They must have made a mistake," Jeannie exclaimed.  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't make mistakes," Remus said glumly. Just then, an angry  
Lily stormed through the door. Without speaking, she hastily drew back a  
chair and sat on it, joining the group of 3.  
  
"What's up?" Jeannie asked, scared if it had to do with something Morgan  
and Sirius.  
  
"James!" She exclaimed shortly.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Remus asked, trying not to show his happiness.   
If Lily gets mad at James, He, Remus has a better chance with her.  
  
"I'm Head Girl! Why did this happen to me? Why me? I'M HEAD GIRL!" Lily  
yelled.  
  
"Congratulations Lils!! Your head girl!!! But why are you upset?" Jeremy  
asked, confused.  
  
"James." Lily said shortly.  
  
"Yes, we know about James, but what about him?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"He's Head Boy!" Lily said finally.  
  
"WHAT?!" Remus yelled, getting up from his seat. Lily's expression changed  
from mad to scared.  
  
"Calm down Remus," Jeannie said timidly.  
  
"Oh, right..." Remus said, as he sat back down on his chair.  
  
"Anyways," Jeremy said slowly, "Why would you be mad at him?"  
  
"Well, this means I'm gonna have to do EVERYTHING with him! I HATE him! I  
don't want to spend my free time with Potter! I don't understand! He's  
not even a prefect! How can he become Head Boy?"  
"How am I supposed to know why he got Head Boy?" asked Jeremy.  
"Well, obviously Dumbledore saw something in James that I certainly  
didn't!" said Jeannie. "I can't be that bad though, James I mean. I know  
he can be really annoying, believe me, I know! I've lived with him for like  
16 years. But he can be...hmm..." Jeannie stopped to think.  
"Well I feel better already!" Lily said sarcastically. "His own sister  
can't think of anything nice to say about him!"  
"That's not true! James is...nice...sometimes." said Jeannie. " And...He  
can be...very gentleman- like. Ya that's it! Gentleman-like."  
"Sure! Just like how he was acting towards me in the hall and the way he  
was going to say fu- well you know." said Lily, seeing the look on  
Jeannie's face.   
"He was going to say THAT! I am gonna have to kill him." Jeannie said.  
"Ya, but he didn't say it to Sirius!" Lily replied. Jeannie flinched when  
Lily said 'Sirius'.  
"So now you're sticking up for James?" asked Jeremy with a grin on his  
face.  
"WHAT?! I--NO!" said Lily, blushing a bit.  
"Sounds like it." said Remus a little grumpily.  
Lily glared at him. "So, why did you flinch when I said 'Sirius' Jeannie?"  
asked Lily, trying to change the subject.  
"What?! I didn't flinch when you said...that," said Jeannie defensively but  
getting a little nervous.  
"Yes you did and what did I say?" asked Lily.  
"Hey! Don't take all your anger out on me! Just cause you don't like James,  
doesn't mean you can take it out on me! This isn't fair." Jeannie folded  
her arms across her chest and turned her back to Lily.  
Jeremy looked from Lily to Jeannie back to Lily. He, and Remus, hadn't the  
slightest clue about what the two were talking about.  
"Don't blame it on me Jeannie! Morgan told me what you did and you have to  
fix it!" Lily said.  
Jeannie flinched slightly at the mention of Morgan's name too.  
"What's going on?" asked Jeremy.   
"Nothing!" said Jeannie and she walked out of the kitchen.  
Jeremy frowned and looked at Lily. Lily just sighed and sat down so Jeremy  
went to follow Jeannie. Remus and Lily were left alone in the kitchen.  
"What was that about?" asked Remus curiously.  
"Nothing." said Lily shaking her head. "It's between Jeannie and Morgan."  
"Okay." replied Remus. A silence followed. Lily could feel Remus' gaze on  
her but she didn't look at him. She decided to look out of the window  
instead.  
"Nice day out." she said after awhile.  
"Ya." replied Remus. "Look, Lily-" but Remus was cut off by James walking  
into the room.  
"What are you guys doing?" asked James suspiciously.  
"None of your business!" retorted Lily.  
*Jeremy and Jeannie*  
Jeannie hurried down the hall to the mini movie theater.  
She ran into the pitch-black room and sat down in the first row.  
It was so dark that she couldn't see her hand in front of her but she liked  
it better that way.  
A couple of minutes later (it took Jeremy awhile to figure out where she  
had gone) the door opened, creating a bar of light that flooded the room  
then it was pitch black again as the door shut.  
The door shut behind him and he awkwardly made his way to the front row, in  
pitch darkness.  
  
"What's up?" Jeremy said, sitting down beside Jeannie and grasping her  
hand.  
  
"I messed up," Jeannie said faintly.  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad, tell me," Jeremy said.  
  
"Well, I was trying to help them, but I just screwed them over," Jeannie  
cried, tears were rolling down her pale face.  
  
"Who?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Morgan...*sniff*...Sirius..."  
  
"What happened?" He asked. Jeannie just let go of his hand to wipe a tear  
from her eye. She didn't answer.  
  
"You can tell me, Jeannie. You can tell me anything!" Jeremy said,  
wrapping his arm around her and pilling Jeannie into a hug.  
  
"I trapped them in a closet, James helped me. Sirius came on to her, She  
got scared...she escaped through a trap door. I messed up their  
relationship, how could they ever forgive me?" Jeannie whispered hoarsely  
into Jeremy's ear. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"It'll all work out in the end. It always does! Sometimes you just have  
to give it a little help. That's all you have to do Jeannie, give it a  
little help." Jeremy advised her.  
  
"How? How can I help Morgan and Sirius?" She asked.  
  
"Apologize. That cheers everyone up. You saw how much happier Remus was  
when he had people apologizing to him. Eventually, Morgan and Sirius will  
come to their senses and forgive each other."  
  
"I never knew you were so smart," Jeannie laughed. Jeremy just turned  
towards her and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
  
  
*Back in the kitchen*  
  
Remus noted the awkward silence. Lily, James and himself, just sat around  
the table not really knowing what to say. James was still really pissed  
off at Remus for kissing Lily. Remus was mad at James for even liking Lily  
in the first place and giving him, Remus, a harder time to get Lily. Lily,  
on the other hand, even though she apologized to Remus, Lily was upset at  
Remusl. Lily hated James, because he was James and she could NEVER befriend  
him.  
  
"Look, I really think we ought to talk--" Lily started to say.  
  
"--Save it, Lily," James interrupted.  
  
"Save what James? What am I doing this time?" She asked heatedly.  
  
"Everything Lily! You can't fix everything," James said coolly.  
  
"So sue me if I try! What are you going to do James? What are YOU going to  
do?" She laughed.  
  
Remus couldn't handle it. He hated all this arguing. He just got up and  
left the kitchen. James and Lily stared at him for a moment then continued  
they're fighting. Remus walked speedily up the stairs, head hanging low.   
He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice whom he knocked down.  
  
"Whoa Buddy, what's the rush?" It was Sirius.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing," Remus said, he continued to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius called.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Ummm....I just wanted to apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, I turned against you when all you were doing was showing your  
feelings towards Lily. Real friends don't do that. And I'm sorry for  
giving you that stupid dare to kiss Lily. It was wrong. If it weren't for  
me, none of this mess would have happened. So, sorry," Sirius said.  
  
"That's ok! Thanks for the apology, it really means a lot to me!" Remus  
said, smiling, "I'm gonna head upstairs now, I have to catch up on my  
reading."  
  
"See you around, then," Sirius said.  
  
"Right!" Remus said, and walked up to his bedroom. It had been a better  
day. Everyone had apologized to him. Everyone accept James. Remus was  
starting to think that James would never apologize to him.  
  
*Morgan*  
Morgan woke up from her spot in the tree house. There was a golden light  
that was cast upon the grass outside.  
'Whoa! What time is it?' Morgan thought. She noticed that Lily was gone,  
and she was kind of upset. This was her time of need, though it would be  
best for her to talk to someone, but she only wanted to be alone. So she  
decided to leave and find a better, warmer spot to think.  
She quietly snuck out of the tree house and into the estate. She kept a  
look out for anyone in the house; she hid from Jeannie once, who was coming  
down the stairs. She made her way up to her room, but decided that if  
someone were looking for her, it would be the first place to look. Morgan  
turned around and kept walking upstairs to the attic.  
The attic was one of her favorite places. It was so cozy. It was decorated  
in shades of blues and Yellows. The walls were painted in a pale yellow  
and covered in bookshelves that were inhabited in all the classic stories.  
Morgan walked across the room to the nearest bookshelf. She picked out her  
favorite book that she always read as a child, Beauty and the Beast. There  
was just something she loved about the story. She wrapped herself in a  
velvet blue blanket and sat down on the leather blue couch that faced the  
window. She was just about to open up Beauty and the Beast, when there was  
a creak of the door. Morgan jerked her head up.   
It was Sirius.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'll just leave," He mumbled and made his way to leave.  
  
"You don't have to..." Morgan said quickly and turning a slight shade of  
pink. She didn't want to sound rude, even if she was in no mood to talk,  
especially Sirius, "I mean, just because I'm here, doesn't give me the  
right to kick you out."  
  
"That's okay, but thanks for the offer," And he left. Morgan was hurt that  
he left. Did he feel the same way that she felt for him? Or was he just  
trying to get a good snog, back in the closet? She tried to read the first  
sentence, but the words weren't sinking into her brain. Morgan couldn't  
concentrate, she felt sick to her stomach. She lied down on the couch and  
placed the book on the floor. Morgan tried to keep her mind blank, but it  
was hard, because Sirius kept popping in her head.  
  
  
*Outside the attic door*  
  
Sirius was confused. He tried to make a decision on whether or not to go  
back inside and talk to Morgan. He hated not talking to her. He was so  
confused...was she worth it? Was she worth waiting for? Almost the whole  
female Hogwarts population was after him, Sirius Black. Why did he have to  
choose Morgan?  
  
"Uh, Sirius?" Lily called.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're all planning to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow, are you up for it?" Lily  
asked.  
  
"Ya, sure..." Sirius said, walking past her.  
  
"We're leaving first thing in the morning, be ready, ok?" Lily called  
after him.  
  
"Sure..." He mumbled, still deep in thought.  
  
"Do you have any idea where Morgan is? I have to tell her..." But Sirius  
was so far away that Lily gave up and walked into the attic, in search for  
Morgan.  
She found Morgan, asleep, on the big, blue, leather couch.  
"Morgan?" she whispered. Morgan didn't move. Lily shrugged. She quickly  
found a pad of paper and a quill and wrote a quick note for Morgan about  
tomorrow. She then felt hungry so she left for the kitchen.  
  
  
A/N: Kneener Kneener...Knuck Knuck....  
(Read and Review Peeps!) 


	8. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: We only own the plot!  
  
A/n: This is a joint fanfic, written by orligrl and padfoot_prongs6!! On to the story:  
  
Chapter 8: Diagon Alley  
  
Morgan woke up in the attic. She looked around her, rubbing her eyes. It was early in the morning...the sun was just rising. Morgan grabbed the note that was on the table beside her.  
  
Morgan, Tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley to get our school things. Be awake early! Meet everyone down in the kitchen. --Lily  
  
Morgan rose from her sleeping spot and dragged her feet out the attic door. She quietly prayed for nobody to bump into her, especially Sirius. Thankfully, she reached her room all alone. She walked into her bathroom and drew a bubble bath.  
  
'I need to relax and get my mind of HIM,' Morgan thought to herself. She stripped off her clothes and climbed into the steamy bath. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Morgan?" The voice called. It was Jeremy. "Morgan?" he called again. "What?" asked Morgan. "Are you ready to go?" he called. "Um, in a bit." she said. "Okay, we'll all be waiting for you downstairs in the kitchen okay?" "Ya okay." she replied. "Oh and Morgan?" he asked. "Ya." "Don't be mad at Jeannie, she's really sorry." There was silence as Jeremy left and Morgan sat in her bath thinking. Morgan quickly had a bath, not wanting to keep the others, no matter how mad or upset with them she was, waiting. She got dressed in a pink tank top and jeans. She then walked downstairs. She didn't really want to see anyone, well, a couple people, but she didn't want to hold up everyone else. When she reached the kitchen, everyone except James was there. "Hey Morgan!" said Lily. Jeannie looked at Morgan then looked down at the floor, Jeremy by her side. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Remus was standing next to Lily and Kelsey was talking to Sirius. "Kelsey?" What are you doing here?" Morgan asked. "I'm coming too!" she replied. "I need to get my school supplies and I'm meeting Sam, you know my boyfriend?" "Ya okay." They waited for a bit, Morgan eating some breakfast, until James appeared. Morgan quickly ate her breakfast. She felt guilty for holding everyone up, but at least it wasn't just her. It had been 10 minutes and James still hasn't met them in the kitchen. Morgan dumped her bowl of cereal into the sink. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth, and find James," Morgan said and walked out the door before anyone could answer. She ran up to her room and rushed through cleaning her teeth. She opened her door and ran out into the hallway to find James. But it didn't take her along time to find him, because he was standing right in front of her door. "Hi..." Morgan said, and then she remembered that she was mad at him, so she changed her tone of voice to cold, "Everyone's waiting for you! Where have you been?" "I...never mind. Ummm...where is everyone?" He asked, trying to avoid the subject of where he was before meeting Morgan. "Downstairs, in the kitchen," Morgan said and walked past him, in the direction of the kitchen, James following behind her. When they arrived in the kitchen, they found everyone sitting at the table. Morgan walked straight past the table and started to rummage through the cupboard. "What are you doing?" Remus asked. "Getting the Floo Powder, how else are we going to get there?" Morgan said, in a very pissed off voice. "Sorry..." Remus said, a bit sarcastically. "Whatever, let's get this over with," Morgan said, ignoring Remus. She pulled out a jar that was labeled 'Floo Powder' from the top shelf. She placed it down on the table, opened the lid, grabbed a handful of the powder and walked to the fireplace. She did this all without discussion, ignoring the fact that there were 7 other people staring questioningly at her. But she didn't care. "Diagon Alley," Morgan said clearly. Within a burst of blue flames, Morgan was gone. "I think she's in a pissed off mood," James muttered. Sirius just snorted. "What?" James asked, looking at Sirius. "Nothing," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Sirius followed Morgan's suit, by grabbing some Floo Powder and walking in the fireplace. One by one, the group dwindled and appeared into the streets of Diagon Alley. Morgan was waiting there, arms crossed and tapping her foot.  
  
"Can we go now?" Morgan asked impatiently as the last person arrived.  
  
"Sure." Said Remus.  
  
Morgan started to walk down Diagon Ally but tripped over someone's foot. She fell to the ground and grunted. She looked up at who had tripped her.  
  
"Jeannie!" she exclaimed, glaring at Jeannie. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Sorry Morgan, I didn't mean to trip you!" Jeannie replied.  
  
"Sure!" Morgan replied sarcastically, getting up and wiping dirt off herself. "Just like you didn't mean to lock me in a closet with-him!" she said, pointing at Sirius.  
  
"I'm sorry okay? I made a mistake, big deal! At least I don't go snapping at everyone else for something someone did to me!"  
  
"No! You just mope around, looking for people to comfort you!" Morgan was yelling now.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Jeannie exclaimed, she was yelling also by now.  
  
"Morgan cans we-?" Remus started to ask.  
  
"Remus butt out of this! It's none of your business." Morgan snapped.  
  
"Hey! Don't talk to Remus like that! What'd he do to you?" Jeannie said to Morgan.  
  
"Don't tell me how to talk!" retorted Morgan.  
  
"I will tell you whatever I bloody well want to!" screamed Jeannie.  
  
"You're such a-," but Morgan was cut off by Jeremy.  
  
"ENOUGH!" he roared. Both girls looked over at him. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU TOO HAVE TO BLOODY FIGHT! I AM SICK OF ALL THIS FIGHTING! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING FUN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU'RE SORRY AND BE DONE FOR? I HATE TO SEE MY FRIENDS FIGHTING! I LIKE YOU GUYS AN ALL BUT YOU CAN BE BLOODY A**ES!  
  
Neither girls had ever seen Jeremy act like this. He was usually quiet. Jeannie looked guiltily at Morgan. Jeremy looked angrily at both girls then turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Jeannie apologized to Morgan, hanging her head.  
  
"Me too." Morgan whispered.  
  
"Friends?" Jeannie asked hopefully.  
  
"Forever!" Morgan said, hugging Jeannie, and whispering in her ear, "Now James just has to talk to me!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
With that said, Jeannie ran after Jeremy.  
  
"Well, should we go now?" Kelsey asked cautiously.  
  
"Sure." James said. "Let's split into pairs."  
  
"Okay." Said Sirius. The group was getting into pairs when a girl with long black hair walked up to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said.  
  
"Hey Katrina!" said James looking up.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't make your party Morgan." Katrina said, "I really wanted to go, but as you know I was in Paris over the summer!"  
  
Katrina was very pretty. She was about 5'7 with dark brown eyes. She usually wore small tiny tops, short skirts and showed a lot of skin. She liked to flirt with the guys a lot too. Katrina wasn't always like this; she had been more 'down to earth' at one point. Katrina was a fellow Gryffindor so naturally she bonded with Morgan, Jeannie and Lily. But this year and the last, Katrina well, got kind of sluttish!  
  
"Well, I hope you had fun!" Lily said, "We're just splitting up to go shopping. Care to be my partner?"  
  
"Actually," Katrina said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I was hoping to go with Sirius!"  
  
She winked at Sirius. Sirius looked at the ground. Morgan muttered a curse under her breath that sounded like it started with a 'B'...  
  
"Well, you see, Katrina..." Sirius started to say, how was he going to explain the situation with Morgan?  
  
"Come on, Kelsey! Let's get going, I can't stand anymore of this!" Morgan said, stubbornly grabbing Kelsey's wrist and dragging her away.  
  
"Morgan! I'm supposed to meet Sam! I don't want to go shopping with you!" Kelsey complained.  
  
"You're too young to have a boyfriend! You can't date 'till your married! Come along now, we don't have all day!" said Morgan, dragging Kelsey down the street.  
  
"What was that all about?" Katrina said, putting her hand on her him and sticking out her chest, "So, Sirius, you wanted to say something...to me?"  
  
"It's a nice gesture and all, but..." Sirius tried to say.  
  
"Sirius is going with me!" It was James, "Right, Sirius?"  
  
"Uh, right! I'm going with James!" Sirius said, trying not to sound like this was NEVER planned.  
  
"Oh," Katrina said, sounding disappointed, "Can I tag along?"  
  
"It would be faster if we only went in pairs!" James said, "Let's go Sirius!"  
  
"Okay...." Once far enough from the group Sirius asked, "Thanks James, but why did you help me? I thought we were in a fight?"  
  
"We will always be friends, padfoot, no matter what kind of fight we have! Besides, I know you're having problems with Morgan, you don't need a girl like Katrina to make things more complicated!"  
  
"Thanks, prongs. So we're cool?"  
  
"As ice!"  
  
"So I guess this means I'm stuck with you Lily?" Katrina asked.  
  
"I guess so. Let's go, we have a lot of shopping to do!" Lily said and walking in the opposite direction, Katrina following behind her. This left Remus, all alone, again.  
  
*Jeannie and Jeremy*  
  
Jeannie finally caught up to Jeremy in Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Jeremy." Jeannie panted. "I'm-sorry. I –didn't-mean-to-fight-with-Morgan."  
  
"Ya, I know." Said Jeremy, looking at Jeannie. "Sorry I blew up at you two. I just so frustrated when everyone fights."  
  
"Well we deserved it."  
  
"Ya you guys did." Jeremy grinned.  
  
"Hey!" said Jeannie, pretending to look offended. Jeremy laughed and pulled Jeannie into a hug.  
  
"Thanks." Jeannie whispered into Jeremy's ear.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"Everything."  
  
*Morgan and Kelsey*  
  
"Morgan!" exclaimed Kelsey, finally getting out of Morgan's grip.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" asked Kelsey.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Morgan.  
  
"Like this! You're snapping at everyone and dragging me off and calling people names!"  
  
"I didn't call anyone any names!" Morgan said.  
  
"Ya! I heard what you called Katrina!" replied Kelsey.  
  
"Well she is one." Morgan muttered.  
  
"So what's wrong?" asked Kelsey.  
  
"Nothing." Replied Morgan.  
  
"You're lying! I can tell when you're lying." Said Kelsey, trying to look Morgan straight in the eyes.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me!" said Morgan, looking down. "Look! There's Sam!"  
  
"Don't think that you can change the subject that easily!" said Kelsey, not believing her.  
  
"Hey Sam! Where's Dominic?" asked Morgan, looking past Kelsey.  
  
"Hey, he's with his friends." Replied a voice. It was Sam. Kelsey looked behind her.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"See, I wasn't lying." Said Morgan.  
  
"Hey Kelsey, want to go get some lunch?" asked Sam, before Kelsey could say anything to Morgan. Morgan left the two alone and wandered down the street. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're gong." Spat the person.  
  
Morgan looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy. "Sorry," Morgan mumbled and started to walk away. "Mudblood lover," Malfoy shot back at her. "Excuse me?" Morgan said, much louder, in an angry tone and turning to face Malfoy, who was much bigger than her. "You heard me. Mudblood lover, you and the Potters. You're a disgrace to the wizarding world, you know that? But of course you would...with you sleeping around with everyone who could unbutton your pants," He smirked. Morgan slapped him across his 'pretty boy' face. Malfoy rubbed the red spot left on his face. "I am not THAT kind of girl, Malfoy!! But you wouldn't notice, would you? You're blinded by your big head," Morgan shouted at his face. She pivoted around and tried to walk away, but Malfoy grabbed her wrist. Morgan grabbed her wand and sent a hex at him. Her aim was true and Malfoy, not expecting anything, fell on his back. He quickly got up and aimed at Morgan but Morgan dodged his curse. He grabbed Morgan's wrist again, before she could hex him again. "You don't know who your dealing with, from now on, I'd watch my back if I were you, bitch!" Malfoy said, dropping her wrist and walking casually away from Morgan, like nothing happened.  
  
*Lily and Katrina*  
  
"Come on, Katrina! Let's get our school supplies first," said an annoyed Lily, who was dragging Katrina out of a lingerie store. "Oh, Lily, stop being such a prat! It'll be fun!" Katrina argued, while waving to a group of boys who were whistling at them. "We can do that stuff later! We have one more day till school starts, getting our supplies is our priority!" Lily said, entering Florish and Blotts. "You never do anything fun, Lily! I don't understand what James sees in you..." She pouted. "What?!" Lily said, dropping the book that she just took off the shelf. "Well, you are a nice girl and all...but your not his type," Katrina informed. "What do you mean 'type'?" Lily asked heatedly. "Face it Lily, you are very different from James. You'll never go for him. James only has a little crush on you, soon he'll realize that there are more fish in the sea!" Katrina said, giving her supply list to the clerk. Lily didn't know what to say, she was just offended...but she really didn't know why. "So are you saying that if I go for James, he won't like me anymore?" Lily asked. "Now you get what I'm saying!" Katrina said happily, as the clerk handed her the pile of books. Lily and Katrina paid the clerk and left the store, "So all you have to do is go out on one date with James....he'll realize he was wrong about you. Then you can hand him over to me!" "I thought you had a thing for Sirius?" Lily asked, trying to avoid the subject of James. "I actually have a thing for the entire Marauder group. Talk about HOT HOT HOT!! I just want to be with one of them, so I'm happy! So...what have you decided on James?" Katrina said happily, while walking into the next store. "Oh, that. Ask me later, I have to think about it..." Lily mumbled. She didn't know if this was a good or bad plan. She wanted James to stop liking her...Right? She couldn't imagine James liking another girl. Did she, Lily Evans, have a crush on Potter? 'NO WAY!!! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! NONONONONO!!! STOP THINKING THAT!' Lily thought furiously to herself. She pounded her fist to her head. "Uh...Lily? What are you doing?" Said a voice behind her.  
  
Lily turned around and saw Sirius, looking at her questionably.  
  
"Uh..." Lily said. Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ya." Lily replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
James came running up to the two.  
  
"Hide me! HIDE ME!" he said, crouching behind Sirius. "Whoa! James! What's wrong?" Sirius asked looking down at James, who was looking all around for someone, or something.  
  
"It's Katrina! She cornered me while I was getting her books! Ahh!" James shuddered.  
  
"She's changed, it's a little scary, she like, came on to me!" Lily felt just a little bit angry at James' last words. Yet, she was also a bit surprised. James' didn't usually run from a girl. Except Jeannie and Morgan.  
  
"Why would she do that?!" asked Sirius.  
  
"Because." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "She said she's got a crush on all you Marauders!"  
  
"What!?" asked both James and Sirius in unison.  
  
"Ya." Replied Lily.  
  
Sirius made a face. "She likes us!? Interesting..."  
  
"Not really." Replied James. He looked around and his eyes widened. "Help me, please somebody help me."  
  
"Oh, look whose coming." Said Lily dully.  
  
Sirius looked over and saw Katrina, not too far off.  
  
"Quick James, hide over there." Sirius said pointing to a corner, hidden in shadows. Lily watched James rush over and hide. He was practically invisible in the shadowed corner.  
  
"That's great Sirius-Sirius?" Lily turned towards Sirius but he was no where to be seen. In his place was a black shaggy dog, sitting at Lily's feet. Lily shrugged and petted the dog. "You're a cute little dog aren't you?"  
  
"Hey Lily." Katrina had showed up once again.  
  
"Hi Katrina." Lily replied. "Have you seen James? Or Sirius? I thought I saw them over here." Katrina said, looking all over.  
  
"Uh, I think they left to go to..." an evil kind of thought sneaked its way into Lily's head and before she could help herself, she said, "Knockturn Alley I think they said."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Katrina replied. She was about to leave when the black dog barked. Katrina looked down and when she saw the dog, had an expression on her face that said she thought it was the dirtiest thing in the world. "Oh, a dog. Don't like dogs much." Katrina walked out of the store without another word.  
  
"'Don't like dogs much.' " said Lily, mimicking Katrina. "Weirdo." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"You can come out now!!" Lily called out into the empty store, "Sirius? James?" The room was still quiet. "James?" Lily called again. She moved into the shadow where James was hiding, because she had no idea where Sirius was, "James?" She whispered, starting to get freaked out. Lily didn't have to wait for James' answer. A hand emerged from the shadows and grasped Lily's waist, pulled her into the shadows. It was James. James pulled her closer. "Hey," James whispered. "What are you doing Potter?" Lily asked. "She's coming back," James said putting his other had around Lily's shoulder. "Who?" Lily asked again. "Katrina." "Potter, Firstly, I'm not your girlfriend, so you can't touch me. Secondly, Katrina's not coming back," Lily said stubbornly. Before James could reply by doing or saying something stupid, Lily punched James hard in the gut. He grasped his stomach and doubled over, out of the shadows. "What happened to him?" Sirius asked. Lily noted that the dog was nowhere to be seen, and Sirius and just appeared.  
  
Lily shook her head and walked away.  
  
"Was it something I said?" asked Sirius.  
  
*Morgan*  
  
Morgan wandered through Diagon Alley, collecting her school supplies. After awhile, Morgan walked by Florean Fortcucue's Ice cream Parlor . She was a little hungry so she decided to get an ice cream cone. In a couple of minutes, Morgan was sitting at a small, round table on the patio, licking a strawberry ice cream cone. Morgan had been sitting, eating her ice cream for only a bit when she noticed someone waving. At first she thought he was waving at someone else, but he wasn't. At first she didn't notice who it was. "Taylor?" she said, walking over to him.  
  
"Hey Morgan." The boy replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" she asked him. Taylor was Morgan's other cousin but still a close relative to James and Jeannie. He didn't go to Hogwarts with Morgan, he went to the French wizarding school, Beuxbatons .Morgan ran up to him and embraced him with a hug.  
  
"I'm just getting school supplies." Taylor replied, "You?"  
  
"Same, same!! I thought you were spending the summer in southern France? Why are you here?"  
  
"I did spend the summer in France, but I had to come back to collect my things. Oh...Happy Birthday!!  
  
Morgan's mother, Taylor's father and Jeannie/ James' father were all brother and sisters in the Potter clan. One big happy family, sort of. With a big family there are always problems, but that's another story. Morgan's mother got married to Henry Adams, that's why her last name was different than her cousins. "Thanks!" replied Morgan.  
  
"So how does it feel to be 16?" Taylor laughed.  
  
"Better than 15!" Morgan replied. "So, are you done shopping? I'm not." "Nope, I haven't really started to be honest. So are you here by yourself or what?"  
  
"Um, Kelsey, Jeannie, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily and Jeremy are all here. Have you met Remus and them?" Asked Morgan.  
  
"UH, I think so..." Taylor thought for a moment.  
  
"Well they're here. Oh! And Jeannie's got a boyfriend now."  
  
"Really?" he asked, "Who?"  
  
"Jeremy."  
  
"I've met him, the guy that always hung around Jeannie."  
  
"Yep, that's the one." Replied Morgan laughing, she was trying to be as cheerful as possible. She really didn't want to start to explain her problems that happened in the last couple of days, even though Taylor was very understanding. Taylor hand sandy brown hair with bright blue eyes, about 6" and a cheery complexion. He would fit the description of 'cute'.  
  
"What else do you still have to buy? I have to get some potion ingredients, a new cauldron and robes." Taylor asked.  
  
"I also have to get some potion ingredients, new robes and," Morgan checked her list, "new quills and parchment."  
  
"Good, we can go together!" Taylor said, happy he wasn't all by himself anymore, "Come on!" The two cousins set of down the street.   
  
*Jeannie and Jeremy*   
  
"I need a break! My feet are killing me!" Jeannie complained.  
  
"Well, let's go get some ice cream," Jeremy suggested as they made there way up to Florean Forescue and got their ice cream.  
  
"Is that Morgan?" Jeremy asked as he pointed her out in the crowd.  
  
"I think so, who is that she's with?" Jeannie wondered, he looked familiar, but she couldn't see him well.  
  
"Not sure, probably just some flirt she snagged so she could get her mind off of Sirius," Jeremy said.  
  
"As much as I want to defend her, that's probably right!" Jeannie said truthfully.  
  
"Wanna go see who that mystery man is?" Jeremy asked, handing her the ice cream.  
  
"Ummm...." Jeannie hesitated,"Okay!" Hand in hand they ran down the street, catching up to Morgan. "Hey, Morgan!" Jeremy said. Morgan and Taylor turned around to face Jeremy and Jeannie. "Taylor!!!!!" Jeannie shrieked. Jeannie ran up to Taylor and hugged him tightly around the neck.  
  
"Hey, Jean! How's it hanging?" Taylor asked Jeannie, while Jeremy was standing there confused.  
  
"Good, I guess! Oh..." Jeannie said, noticing Jeremy, "Taylor, this is my boyfriend Jeremy. Jeremy, this is my other cousin Taylor!" The two guys nodded towards each other.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to say Hi! We should get going! Bye!" Jeremy said.  
  
"Bye! Taylor, you should stop by Morgan's after shopping!" Jeannie said, holding Jeremy's hand and walking away. "Well, you were right about one thing," Jeannie said.  
  
"What?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Well, Morgan is trying to get her mind off of us, not just Sirius, by hanging out with someone else," Jeannie replied smartly.  
  
*Katrina*  
  
Katrina wandered in the direction of Knockturn Alley where she was sure she would find James.  
  
"James?" she called out, entering Knockturn Alley and looking around. She didn't see James anywhere so she walked on.  
  
Katrina walked around, going in shops and calling James' name but she couldn't seem to find James anywhere.  
  
'Where is he?' she thought.  
  
"Hey Missy!" someone called to Katrina.  
  
"James?" she asked, hopeful.  
  
Instead of it being James, it was a tall skinny man with long, dirty and tangled brown hair. He was wearing extremely tattered robes and looked like he hadn't sleep in months. Katrina looked at the man in disgust.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked scornfully.  
  
"Well aren't you just a pretty little lady." The man replied. "I'm Bert." Bert offered his hand but Katrina looked at it like it was a giant ugly bug. She started to slowly back up.  
  
"That's a pretty short skirt you're wearing missy, don't want people to get the wrong impression now do ya?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning an evil grin.  
  
"Step off you prick!" Katrina screamed, "You perve!"  
  
"Whoa, now hold on missy, isn't that why you're down here? And the reason you're wearin' all those pieces of cloths you call clothes?" he asked.  
  
Katrina was shocked.  
  
"You think I'm a-a-a PROSTITUDE?!?!?!?!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Katrina ran away screaming until she got to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
*Everyone else*  
  
Everyone finished their shopping and met at 3:30.  
  
Morgan, Lily and Jeannie were acting very oddly. They were whispering together and rubbing they're hands together as if they were plotting something.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Jeremy, noting their odd behavior.  
  
Jeannie, Lily and Morgan grinned an evil grin.  
  
"Nothing." They replied. Jeremy backed up a bit. "Okay, you three are scaring me." He said.  
  
All of a sudden, there was screaming far off in the distance. The girls burst into evil laughter together.  
  
"What was that?" asked James, hearing the scream. "Who cares?" The girls asked in unison, grinning evilly.  
  
James looked at the three like they were crazy and edged away from them.  
  
"Let's go home, quick." Jams said, still staring at them, "They're scaring me, and that's not that usual."  
  
A/n: All done!! Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	9. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: We own the plot, Ya!!  
A/N: This fanfic is written my orligrl and padfoot_prongs6!! REVIEW AFTER  
READING THIS CHAPPIE, PLEASE!!! 19 reviews are pathetic...it makes us feel  
bad....Anyways...  
  
Chapter 9: Back to Hogwarts  
  
Morgan, Taylor, James, Jeannie, Remus, Lily and Kelsey used Floo powder to  
return to the Adams Estate. Morgan, Jeannie and Lily were still laughing  
about Katrina...even though nobody else knew what they were talking about.  
They were all really tired and just wanted to go to bed, but Taylor and  
Sirius insisted that they should eat.  
Everyone sat down at the kitchen table as Morgan rummaged through the  
cupboards in search of something to eat. She managed to find some noodles  
and started to boil water to make spaghetti.  
Dinner wasn't as uncomfortable as everyone expected. Taylor had made at  
more enjoyable. The girls pretty much ignored the boys, because of the  
fact that they were wrapped up in talking to Taylor. Jeannie and Morgan  
told Lily that Taylor was a BIG prankster and the marauders were probably  
getting tips. Everyone ate up quickly and went to bed early. Tomorrow was  
a big day, the first day of school.  
Morgan stayed awake late waiting for the boys to go to bed; Taylor was  
staying down the hall, overnight. She heard a light tap at the door.  
"It's us," Someone muttered. Morgan ran to the door and quietly opened it.  
Lily and Jeannie walked in carrying bundles of objects.  
"Good you brought it!" Morgan exclaimed.  
"Let's get everything set up," Jeannie suggested. The girls untied the  
objects and got to work.  
"The boys will never know what hit them!" Lily squealed. While the boys  
were getting tips from Taylor on pranks, the girls were making their own  
vicious prank plans.  
  
*The next morning*  
The next morning, the girls, who had fallen asleep in the theater together,  
rejoicing about their plan, were woken to the sounds of screams.  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" James screamed as he looked in the mirror.  
"James! What the hell are you screaming for? I'm trying to...." Sirius had  
woken up and had come to see what all the commotion was. "Holy sh**! What's  
wrong with your hair?!"  
"I have no bloody idea!" replied James. He tugged at his hair which had  
turned hot pink.  
"What happened to my beautiful black hair?" he whimpered.  
James looked over at Sirius and started.  
"Sirius! What the hell is wrong with your face?!?!?" James asked, shocked.  
"WHAT?!!?" Sirius yelled, pushing James out of the way so he could see  
himself in the mirror. James flew across the room and hit the door that  
connected the bathroom to the two rooms with a thud.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius screamed.  
Just then, someone else screamed.  
"OH MY FREAKING GOSH!" Jeremy yelled.  
Remus and Jeremy barged into James' room in their pjs.  
"I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Remus screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!"  
"We didn't do anything!" James said, getting angry and frustrated. "LOOK AT  
MY FREAKING HAIR! I WOULDN'T DO THIS TO MYSELF!"  
Jeremy sat down on the bed and stared off into space, depressed that his  
hair was pink and he couldn't do anything about it. Or could he? Jeremy ran  
back to his room and grabbed his wand. He cast every spell he could think  
of but nothing happened.  
*the girls*  
"I think they woke up." Morgan said, grinning after they heard screaming.  
The girls left the theater and walked down to the kitchen. The boys were  
already down there, sulkily eating food.  
"What's wrong boys?" asked Lily.  
"YOU!" James screamed pointing at Lily. "YOU DID-DID-THIS TO ME!" He  
pointed at his pink hair.  
"What are you talking about James?" she asked him.  
James looked like he was about to explode.  
Morgan looked over at Remus and Sirius and burst out laughing. "I like your  
new look guys, it suits you."  
Sirius glared at Morgan.  
"Can't say the same about you." He said sourly.  
Morgan stuck her tongue out at him.  
It's funny what pranks can do. Everyone had totally forgotten why everyone  
was so mad at everyone else. Funny, isn't it?  
Jeannie looked at Jeremy who was looking very depressed. She felt a little  
sorry for him; after all, he was her boyfriend.  
"Where's Taylor?" She asked, suddenly noting that he wasn't there.  
*Taylor*  
Taylor was sleeping soundly, which was very odd. You think he would have  
woken with all the yelling and screaming going on. But Taylor was a Git  
sometimes, according to Morgan.  
  
*In the Kitchen*  
There was a sudden scream upstairs. The girls exchanged looks of glee and  
ran upstairs. The boys just kept staring at their food and didn't move or  
say a thing. The girls pried open the door, Taylor's back was from them.  
"We heard screaming and was wondering what the matter was!" Jeannie lied.  
Taylor turned to face them...the girls gasped, acting innocent (if you only  
knew...). His hair had stayed the same, but his face was covered with way  
too much make up.  
"YOU DID THIS!!!" Taylor screamed, pointing at the giggling girls, "I  
can't go back to Beuxbaton......like......like.......THIS!!!!! They're gonna think I'm  
GAY!!!! I'm never gonna have a better love life....nobody will like me..."  
Taylor kept rambling on about nothing.  
"Taylor?" Lily asked cautiously.  
"Huh? What?" Taylor asked absentmindedly.  
"Calm down," Lily said smartly.  
"I'll calm down once you reverse this!!" Taylor screamed, and then he used  
his puppy-dog eyes and pouted. It melted Lily's heart to see that cute  
face.  
"Awww...GIRLS!! PRIVATE MEETING!! NOW!!" Lily declared. Morgan and Jeannie  
grumpily huddled with Lily, in a circle, "Can't we do something? I mean  
we're the only ones who knows the reverse spell. He cant go to school like  
that!!"  
"Do you have a thing for our cousin?" Morgan asked, smirking.  
"Wait I'm confused, I thought you didn't like James!" Jeannie said,  
oblivious.  
"No, not James, Taylor!!" Morgan corrected, "Well?"  
"Umm....." Lily blushed.  
"I knew it," Morgan glared.  
"Whatever, We'll talk about it later....can't we reverse the spell on him?  
Only him?" Lily pleaded, looking at the faces of her friends.  
"Fine!!!" Morgan said. Jeannie muttered the counter curse. Taylor's face  
turned to normal.  
"Thank-you!! How can I ever thank you, Lily?" Taylor rushed over to give a  
startled Lily a hug.  
"Don't mention it!" Lily blushed, still in Taylor's grasp.  
"Lily? Will you go out with me?" Taylor asked out of nowhere.  
"Always one to act quickly, that Taylor," Morgan muttered loudly. They  
ignored her comment.  
"I would love to!" Lily blushed, gazing into Taylor's blue eyes.  
"Wait, a minute...you can't go on a date, we're leaving for Hogwarts  
tomorrow!" Jeannie pointed out, annoyed by the situation.  
"We'll have a long distance relationship," said Taylor, not taking his gaze  
off of Lily.  
"Those never work out!" Morgan said, also annoyed.  
"I'll take that chance!!" Lily said.  
"We'll leave you then!" Morgan said, grabbing Jeannie out of the room.  
"Morgan this CAN'T happen!" Jeannie said.  
"I know!!! We have to stop them!!!!" Morgan suggested.  
"James and Remus aren't going to be happy about this!!" Jeannie muttered.  
Morgan nodded. "I know."  
"Do we have to tell them?" Jeannie asked.  
"Well they'll find out one way or another, it might as well be us."  
"But I know it's gonna break James' heart." Jeannie replied sadly.  
"Well, we'll just have to be ready for it and get Lily to realize Taylor  
isn't for her."  
Jeannie nodded. "I'll go get the stuff."  
Morgan was left alone, well until Lily and Taylor came out smiling. Lily  
was all giggly and kept looking at Taylor.  
"Yuck!" Morgan muttered. "So, where are you guys going?"  
"To go get some food, I'm starving!" Taylor answered.  
"Typical." She muttered. Taylor and Lily headed towards the kitchen.  
Morgan was going to walk away when she realized what she was supposed to be  
doing. She whipped her head towards Lily and Taylor. They were going to  
the kitchen. That's where...  
"Oh shit." Morgan ran as fast as she could towards the kitchen, running  
past Lily and Taylor.  
Morgan reached the kitchen, breathing heavily. It wasn't easy to run full  
speed from the guest rooms to the kitchen in her huge mansion.  
"Remus...." She said, clutching her chest, "I-need-to-talk-to-you. Now!"  
  
"Why should I talk to you?" Remus spat. "You ruined my face."  
Morgan glared at Remus.  
"Because-" Morgan stopped when she heard Lily and Taylor's voices in the  
hall. Her eyes widened. She grabbed Remus and bolted out of the opposite  
door.  
"Morgan! What the hell was that for?" Remus asked, still grumpy about his  
makeup.  
"I-need-to-talk-to-you-" Morgan said, still out of breath.  
  
"What? Are you going to apologize?" Remus asked, sulking.  
  
"Stop being an idiot Remus!!! Your never gonna get Lily acting like  
that!!" Morgan screamed, punching Remus in the arm.   
  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Remus asked.  
  
"The thing is, you have competition," Morgan said.  
  
"I kinda noticed that when James beat me up!" Remus said angrily.  
  
"Stop being a prat!!" Morgan scolded, "You, both of you, are competing with  
Taylor!"  
  
Remus' mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes were wide.  
  
  
"What do you mean, Taylor?" Remus said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Well, Lily has a bit of a crush on him. She felt bad that we put non-  
removable makeup on him...so we took it off--"  
  
"WHAT? You took HIS makeup off? What about my makeup?" Remus asked.  
  
Morgan ignored him.  
  
"ANYWAYS....Taylor was so happy that he asked Lily to go out. I love  
Taylor and all, cause he's my cousin, but they're not meant to be! Jeannie  
and I tried to persuade him not to 'cause were going back to Hogwarts  
tomorrow and long distance relationships don't usually work--but they  
didn't listen! So we need a plan!"  
  
"What kind of plan do you have in mind?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well...YOU'RE the infamous Marauders...YOU make a plan!" Morgan said,  
hands on her hips.  
  
"Give us an hour!" Remus said, confidently.  
  
"Hurry! We don't have much time before we leave till Hogwarts...about an  
hour and a half," Morgan said, checking her watch, "Can you guys do some  
kind of plan that sabotage Taylor when you're at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Maybe...I need Sirius and Jeremy!" Remus said.  
  
"I'll leave you to it!" Morgan said, smile on her face, "Hurry!"  
  
Morgan left the hallway to find Jeremy and a disgusted Sirius watching  
Taylor kiss Lily.  
  
"Jeremy and Sirius, Remus needs you outside!" Morgan told them.  
  
"But--"  
  
"No excuses, Black! Now!" Morgan said, fire in her eyes.  
  
"Okay..." Sirius and Jeremy left the room.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go pack." Morgan declared. Taylor and Lily were obviously  
not listening, they were too occupied...  
The rest of the morning went by quickly. The Marauders plotted their scheme  
while Jeannie and Morgan packed their bags. Taylor and Lily just snogged  
and sat around staring at each other. And for some strange reason, James  
didn't notice, he hung around by himself all morning.  
Finally, it was time to go to the train station.  
"Get down here NOW, James!" Jeannie screamed. Everyone was rushing around,  
trying to get all their things.  
"I can't find my damn trunk, someone stole it!" James called back.  
"I have it you idiot! I already told you that I packed it and put it in the  
car!"  
Sirius and Jeremy came down carrying their trunks. Jeannie grabbed Sirius'  
so he could go eat, again. She and Jeremy dragged the trunks out to the  
car and put them in the trunk.  
"You think all of us will fit?" Jeremy asked.  
"Well, if we don't, I'll disapparate there." Jeannie pushed Sirius' trunk  
into the car.  
"Remember, Taylor won't be with us, he's going to Beauxbaton's unless he  
wants a ride...hmm."  
The two walked back towards the house, it was almost time to go.  
"You know," Jeremy said, grinning, "I've been feeling deprived of you. I  
haven't had a kiss in ages!"  
Jeannie raised her eyebrow. "Feeling deprived are we? We'll just see about  
that!" Jeannie grabbed Jeremy and kissed him fully on the lips. It was like  
no kiss ever before.  
Jeremy smiled.  
"That's better." Jeremy said.  
"You don't look that bad with pink hair." Jeannie grinned, lightly touching  
his hair.  
"Well, it's a little bright for me. It distracts me." Jeremy grinned.  
*Morgan*  
"KELSEY! WAKE UP!" Morgan yelled for the tenth time.  
"Wha-?" Kelsey asked groggily.  
"We have to leave, NOW!" Morgan said, throwing clothes into a trunk for  
Kelsey.  
"What are you DOING?!" Kelsey asked, awestruck. "Those don't match! I don't  
want that sweater! That doesn't fit!" Kelsey kept rambling on.  
"FINE! You do it!" Morgan threw up her hands and walked out of Kelsey's  
room.  
She saw Taylor and Lily in the hall, snogging.  
"Taylor! Stop snogging Lily!" Morgan whacked Taylor's head.  
Taylor looked at Morgan and rolled his eyes.  
"WE HAVE 15 MINUTES UNTIL WE LEAVE! NOW GO GET READY!" She screamed.  
Taylor muttered something then left to go get ready. Lily followed suit,  
not wanting to get yelled at. Morgan walked down to the kitchen to find  
Sirius, eating a peanut butter sandwich.  
"ARE YOU READY?!" Morgan practically screamed.  
"Morgan, calm down! And yes, I am ready." Sirius replied. Morgan sat down,  
her eyes wide.  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Morgan replied.  
"I dunno, maybe cause this is our last year at Hogwarts, or maybe cause  
your cousin is dating your friend but you really want your other cousin to  
date her? Or maybe-"  
"Okay, okay I get it." Morgan looked down and sighed. "It's just....  
Morgan rested her head on her hands. "It's just...I think we should  
talk..."  
Sirius almost choked on his peanut butter sandwich. He was gagging for a  
moment but then cleared his throat, "Every time I heard that sentence, it's  
never ended well."  
"I want it to end well," Morgan said truthfully. Sirius didn't say anything  
so Morgan continued, "I won't lie Sirius...I do like you! It's just that  
whole thing in the closet, and I don't want to think, I know I'm in over my  
head, I'm just so confused!"  
"On what? We both are attracted to each other, can we just go out?" Sirius  
asked, meeting Morgan's gaze.  
"It's not that simple, Sirius," Morgan said, staring at her hands.  
"Why not? Why does everything have to be so complicated?" He asked.  
"Never mind I asked, you won't understand..." She said, getting up.  
"Morgan?" Sirius called after her, "I'll listen, tell me!"  
Morgan just ignored him, "You better hurry, and we'll be leaving soon..."  
Morgan walked out of the room.  
"CAN'T YOU JUST STOP SNOGGING FOR ONE MOMENT?!" Morgan screamed at Taylor  
and Lily again.  
"You're just jealous, cause your not snogging a certain someone," Lily  
remarked. Morgan stormed off, leaving Taylor and Lily. But they didn't  
notice two people spying on them.  
"Promise to write?" Lily asked.  
"Everyday! And you have to too!" Taylor replied  
"I'll never forget," Lily said. Taylor looked at his watch.  
"I have to go now! Goodbye, Lils! I'll see you at Christmas!" Taylor  
said.  
"Can't wait!" Lily said. They shared one last kiss before Taylor  
disappeared. Lily left for outside, waiting with Morgan, Kelsey, Jeannie  
and Jeremy.  
  
*Back inside*  
"In no time, Lily will be mine!" Remus muttered to himself.  
"No, Moony, she'll be mine!!" James protested, overhearing Remus' comment.  
"No, mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"MINE"  
"MINE"  
"Hem-hem" Interrupted Sirius.  
"WHAT?"  
"I just wanted to let you to know that were leaving now!" Sirius said,  
"Come on!"  
The three boys walked out to the car where everyone else was waiting in the  
car.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been waiting for ages!" Morgan snapped at the  
boys.  
  
"Oh just be quiet Morgan and start driving." Kelsey said, from the  
backseat.  
  
The car was loaded down with all their stuff and the 8 of them.  
  
Every witch and wizard had to get their driving license like Muggles so  
they didn't have to walk everywhere and it made them seem more Mugglish.  
Morgan drove like mad towards the train station. She happened to be one of  
the best drivers out of the group, but when she was in a hurry, she didn't  
care about whether she was good or bad. Morgan was also sleep deprived  
from all the partying and that didn't help the matter.  
  
She almost hit two little old ladies walking on the sidewalk and ran most  
of the yellow lights. By the time they arrived at the train station,  
everyone was wide-eyed and holding on to something or someone.  
  
The group quickly got out of the car and grabbed their stuff and headed off  
towards platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Jeannie exclaimed, looking at her watch, "We have only 8  
minutes until the train leaves!" Jeannie ran off with Jeremy and the rest  
following her.  
  
"There it is!" Jeannie screamed and ran off towards the platform at full  
speed.  
Jeremy stopped and looked up, something didn't seem right. On one side he  
saw platform 9 but the on the other side it said platform 8. They weren't  
at platform 9 ¾, and Jeannie was going to run into the wall. Before Jeremy  
could do anything, there was a crash.  
Jeannie had ran smack-dab into the wall and since it was a wall, not  
platform 9 ¾, her stuff and herself flew all over the place.  
  
"Jeannie?!" Jeremy ran over to see if she was okay.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Jeannie said, sitting up, "I can't get on the train! I'm  
gonna be expelled! Ahhh!"  
  
"Jeannie, platform 9 ¾ is the next one, you ran into a wall." Jeremy said,  
helping her up.  
  
"Oh." Jeannie replied. "Well, let's go before we miss the train!"  
  
Jeannie ran off to the next platform.  
  
Jeremy shook him head then followed.  
  
Everyone did make it on the train but just barely. By the time they got  
all their stuff on the train, it was time to go.  
  
"Lily, we should head off to the prefect's carriage and give them their  
instructions." James said, just as the train started to move.  
  
"Ya." Lily said dreamily. She was obviously thinking of Taylor.  
  
"I should go too, since I'm a prefect and all." Remus said, getting up.  
  
This left Jeremy, Jeannie, Morgan and Sirius. Kelsey had gone to sit with  
Sam.  
The four sat down together and didn't say anything. They were all tired  
from the late nights and early mornings.  
  
Morgan was about to say something, when there was a knocking on the  
door. Morgan got up and looked out the carriage door but no one was  
there. The knocking didn't stop, so Morgan checked the outside  
door. There, was Katrina, banging on the door, trying to be let in before  
the train had gained too much speed and left.   
  
Morgan stopped and stared.  
  
"What is it Morgan?" Jeannie asked, getting up also. Her jaw dropped when  
she saw Katrina, then an evil smile crept up on her face.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked Morgan.  
  
Morgan looked at Jeannie and smiled also. Morgan took out her wand and  
muttered a spell. The door flew open and it appeared that Katrina was  
gone.  
  
"MWAHAHAH!" The two started laughing.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing." They replied.  
  
"Are you plotting something else against us?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nope." Jeannie shook her head, pink hair and make up is enough for today."  
Sirius got up.  
  
"Sirius, go away." Jeannie said, worried Sirius might help Katrina if he  
saw her.  
Sirius didn't stop though.  
  
"I mean it Sirius!" Jeannie replied.  
  
But Sirius wasn't listening.  
  
Morgan was getting worried also and, before Sirius could get any closer,  
she grabbed him and kissed him. Everyone was shocked by this move.  
  
Jeannie's jaw dropped and her eyes got wide.  
  
Jeremy's eyebrows were raised higher then anyone had ever seen before.  
  
Sirius, who was totally unexpecting this, was thrown off balance and fell,  
pulling Morgan with him.  
  
A scream snapped everybody back to reality.  
  
Jeannie looked over and saw Katrina still holding on to the door. She  
gritted her teeth, Katrina was really starting to annoy her. She went over  
to the door and kicked it and finally, Katrina fell off.  
  
The train left the platform, Katrina was left in the dust....  
Jeannie shut the door and sat back down.  
"Where's Morgan?" Jeannie asked. Morgan was nowhere to be seen. Sirius, who  
was still on the floor, didn't say anything.  
"Sirius? Are you okay?" Jeannie looked at Jeremy, who looked at her, and  
back to Sirius. He hadn't moved.  
"Sirius?" Jeremy asked. Sirius looked over at the two.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
Jeannie sighed. "Come her." She patted the seat next to her.  
Sirius slowly got up and sat down next to Jeannie. Jeannie hugged him and  
kissed his forehead.  
"Don't worry Jeremy," Jeannie said, noticing the look on Jeremy's face,  
"You're my boyfriend and Sirius is like a brother to me." Jeremy nodded.  
"I'll go find Morgan in a bit; I have to let her be alone for a bit. I know  
her, it's what she needs. Some time to think." Jeannie said, still hugging  
Sirius. She rested her head on Jeremy shoulder. "Only a bit of time, then  
I'll find her."  
Just before Jeannie drifted off to sleep, she grabbed Jeremy's hand in hers  
and whispered. "You're so cute."  
The three fell asleep like that. Sirius leaning on Jeannie and Jeannie  
leaning on Jeremy and Jeremy against the window.  
The compartment door slammed. Jeannie woke with a start and fell off  
her seat, while Jeremy and Sirius continued to snore. It was Remus, James  
and Lily.  
"Hey, Where's Morgan?" Lily asked, taking a seat opposite Jeannie. Remus  
and James sat on either side of Lily, she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh my God! I have to talk to her!" Jeannie said, getting off of the  
floor.  
"What happened?" Said a concerned Remus.  
"It's a long story, I better go find her...Lily, want to come? I don't  
want to leave you here with all these guys," Jeannie offered.  
"Love to! Please explain on the way," Lily said, jumping up from her seat  
and leaving a disappointed Remus and James. Together, Jeannie and Lily set  
off down the train. Jeannie laughed to herself, before explaining.  
"Well, Morgan and I noticed Katrina outside of the train. The door was  
stuck so she couldn't get on. Morgan and I walked in the hall, let's just  
say; we weren't going to help her. Then Sirius walked in the hall."  
"So?" Lily asked.  
"Well, we didn't want Sirius to help Katrina, so we tried to get him to  
leave. So guess what Morgan did to distract him?"  
"What?"  
"She kissed him!"  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Lily screamed.  
"Ya, I know!"  
"What happened to Katrina?" Lily asked.  
"I pushed her off of the train, the exact moment we started to move!"  
Jeannie said, blushing a bit.  
"No way!" Lily laughed.  
"Yes! When I got back into the compartment, Sirius was on the floor and  
Morgan was no where to be seen! So that's why we need to find her then  
talk to her!"  
"Oh..." Lily said, thinking hard. They reached the end of the train, the  
last empty compartment. Lily slid open the door. Morgan was sitting on  
the floor. To their amazement, she wasn't crying. She was just zoned out,  
staring at the open door.  
"Morgan?" Jeannie asked, rushing to her side.  
"You okay?" Lily asked, closing the door and sitting on Morgan's other  
side.  
"I don't know!" Morgan said in a hoarse whisper, "I just can't believe I  
kissed him!"  
"You'll be okay! Everything will be alright!" Jeannie said.  
"No! You don't understand!" Morgan said, still looking straight ahead.  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked.  
"Nothing is! The thing that freaks me out; is that I enjoyed it! The  
think that freaks me out is that I like him. The thing that freaks me out  
is that I'm afraid!"  
*Boy's Compartment*  
"SIRIUS!! Sirius, wake up you prat!! James yelled in Sirius' ear.  
"ARGH!" Sirius yelled, covering his ears. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
James chuckled, "I wanted to know what happened to Morgan!"  
"Uhh..." Sirius groaned and rolled over on his side, facing the back of his  
seat.  
"Well?" James asked impatiently. There was no answer on behalf of Sirius.  
"Want me to explain?" Suggested Jeremy.  
"Please!" exclaimed James sitting down beside Jeremy.  
"Morgan kissed him!"  
"WHAT?!?!? Where was I?" James erupted.  
"Well...Morgan and Jeannie were out in the hall, after you left. I have no  
idea what they were up to, probably planning something else against us.   
Anyways, Sirius goes out into the hall to see what they were doing.   
Jeannie was getting mad and asking him to go away...being Sirius, he didn't  
listen. The only way Morgan could get Sirius to be distracted...was,  
well...kissing him!"  
"Give me some off the juicy details!!" James asked, smirking as Sirius  
groaned in his seat.  
"You realize this is your cousin and your best mate?" Remus asked, picking  
up his latest book.  
"Yes! That's why I want to know what happened!"  
"Okay," Jeremy began, "well, Morgan turned to him...grabbed his face and  
kissed him fully. I really don't know...but then she kind of jumped on  
him, they fell on the floor. Then, after like 10 seconds of snogging,  
Morgan realized what she was doing and got off of Sirius and ran off!"  
James was lost for words, but was interrupted by Lucious Malfoy in the  
doorway.  
"Nice story, Stumper. Anyways, I never knew you were a drag queen,  
Potter," Malfoy smirked, eyeing the pink hair and the boys' makeup,  
"Shut up, Malfoy, It was a prank," James said.  
"By whom? The Easter Bunny?" Malfoy laughed.  
"No...By me!" It was Lily, in the doorway.  
"Mudblood," Malfoy sneered, leaving the compartment. James and Remus jumped  
to their feet at the insulting of their crush.  
"I came to get my things! Calm down!" Lily exclaimed to James and Remus.  
"But he just called you....a you-know-what!" James argued.  
"I don't care Potter, just makes him more of an idiot," Lily said, putting  
her hand on James' shoulder and forcing him to sit down. Lily levitated 3  
trunks with her wand and made her way to leave the room.  
"Do you need any help?" Remus asked.  
"I'm fine Remus."  
"Where're you going?" James asked.  
"To Morgan and Jeannie."  
"Where are they?" Jeremy asked.  
"Do you really expect Morgan to stay in the same compartment as Sirius  
after that little scene she put on?" Lily asked, putting her free hand on  
her hip.  
"What's wrong with me?" Sirius groaned, finally joining a conversation.  
"Nothing Sirius, go back to moping, or whatever you were doing," Lily said,  
then finally leaving the compartment. She walked down to the end of the  
train and opened up the girls new compartment. Morgan was holding a large  
variety of candy in her arms and gobbling it up.  
"The trolley came," Jeannie explained, eyeing Lily's expression, "Thanks  
for getting our trunks. I would've come, but Morgan needed company."  
"That's fine," Lily said, setting herself down on the seat, and helping  
herself to the candy in Morgan's arms.  
"Has she spoken yet?" Lily asked Jeannie.  
"Not since you left," Jeannie said. There was a knock at the door,  
everyone looked up, except the dazed Morgan.  
"Hello?" A girl with shoulder length, brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Hey Ellen!" Jeannie said.  
"Hey!" Ellen replied. "Hi Morgan."  
Morgan didn't say anything. It seemed that she hadn't even heard Ellen.  
"Don't mind her; she's a little...out of it." Lily replied.  
"Oh. Well, do you know where Kelsey is?"  
"Well, I know she's with Sam." Jeannie replied.  
"Oh, well if you see her can you tell her I was looking for her?"  
"Sure." Jeannie replied.  
"So, Morgan," Lily started to say but there was another knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" Jeannie called.  
"Me!" Kelsey said, as she poked her head around the door.  
"Hi." Lily said.  
"Did Ellen or Sam go by here lately? I'm looking for them." Kelsey said.  
"Ya, Ellen just came by here. I don't know where Sam is though." Lily  
replied.  
"Oh. Well, which way did she go?" Kelsey asked.  
"I dunno." Replied Lily.  
"Well, if you see her again, can you tell her I'm looking for her?"  
"Ya." Lily said.  
"Thanks." Kelsey left and the girls were left alone, once again.  
"Okay," Lily said, "Now we can talk in-" But, someone knocked yet again.  
"What?!??!" Jeannie snapped.  
Sam opened the door.  
"Is-" Sam started.  
"They were here then the left." Jeannie said, annoyed.  
"Okay, thanks." Sam ran off, to go find the girls.  
"I swear," Jeannie said, "If I hear another knock, I'm going to scream."  
Well, no sooner had Jeannie said this, there was another knock at the door.  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeannie screamed, almost pulling her hair  
out. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"  
Jeannie ran to the door and flung it open.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT JEREMY!?!?!?!" She screamed.  
"I think I'll just go..." Jeremy said, noting Jeannie's mood.  
"WHAT?! YOU KNOCKED ON OUR DOOR AND NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE? NO!"  
Jeannie grabbed the front of his robes and dragged him inside.  
"SIT!" she said pushing him down into the chair. "NOW WHAT DO YOU  
WANT?!?!?"  
"Uh..." Jeremy said.  
"Hi Jeremy." Morgan whispered.  
Jeannie's attention switched to Morgan.  
"Wow...you made her speak," Jeannie whispered in awe to the quiet  
compartment.  
"Ummm, are you okay Morgan?" Lily asked, sitting beside Morgan.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Morgan asked cautiously.  
"Well, because of that whole thing with Sirius?" Jeannie said obviously and  
then sitting down in front of Morgan, blocking Jeremy from view. Morgan  
gave Jeannie a death glare and held her breath.  
"I'm going to have to get over that sooner or later, so why not now?"  
Morgan asked, staring at her hands.  
"Well put," Jeremy added from the back of the compartment.  
"Ya, thanks," Morgan said, "Besides the semester starts tomorrow and I  
don't want to be in a bad mood! Anyways...who's going to try out for the  
Quiddich team this year?"  
The rest of the ride was attempting to be pleasant by Morgan always  
changing the subject. Outside, there were dark clouds rolling across the  
sky and it started to drizzle slightly.  
"We'll be at Hogwarts soon enough, we better change into our robes," Jeremy  
suggested, looking down at his watch.  
"Guess your right, let's go," Lily said, grabbing her robes and walking out  
of the compartment to find an empty bathroom. She saw a bathroom at the  
end of the train and saw that the door was ajar. She was about to walk in,  
when she heard two familiar voices coming from the inside.  
  
  
"--but it has to be something really special, or she won't understand  
Prongs, got it?"  
"I got it, Sirius. But remember the first one to get the girl wins!" James  
said.  
"Alright, alright...but I still have the advantage, Morgan already likes  
me!" Sirius laughed.  
"You don't know that!" James snapped.  
"Whatever, what does the loser have to do, if they don't get the girl  
first?" Sirius asked.  
"Well...they have to--"  
  
  
  
"Oh my goodness," Lily clamped her hand over her mouth.  
"They're making a bet against each other about Morgan and me!" Lily  
whispered to herself. Lily ran into another bathroom to quickly change  
before heading back to talk to Morgan. She walked into the compartment to  
find Remus, Jeremy, Jeannie and Morgan all changed. Jeremy and Remus were  
talking together while Jeannie was trying to pry info out of Morgan.  
"Morgan? I need to speak with you," Lily said, then looking at Jeannie,  
"Alone!"  
"What? Okay." Morgan said, as Lily dragged her out of the compartment.  
"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, staring Lily in the eye.  
"Hmm, how do I put this? Your cousin and his buddy just made a bet on us."  
Lily said, angrily.  
"Who? Taylor? What friend? What bet? Huh?" Morgan replied, confused.  
"JAMES! And Sirius!" Lily said, waving her arms around.  
"Calm down!" Morgan said, backing up against the door. "You're gonna hurt  
me! Now, what's this bet all about?" Morgan frowned and put her hands on  
her hips.  
"THEY...bet who was gonna win us over first. Sirius and you, or...James  
and...me."  
"WHAT?!" Morgan yelled. "THEY BET ON ME?! HOW DARE THEM! WHEN I FIND JAMES  
I'M GONNA-"  
"WAIT! I don't think we should let them know that we know. We should do  
something...else."  
Morgan smiled. "I know, they're gonna do sweet stuff to get us so, we can  
act disgusted or be totally turned off by all their 'Moves'."  
"The complete opposite! It's brilliant!" Lily said. "Oh, but what about  
Katrina?"  
"What about her?" Morgan said, scowling at the mention of Katrina.  
"Well, she likes the Marauders, and I don't want her to take them or  
anything."  
"You're right, James may be a git, but he doesn't deserve to be scarred for  
life by Katrina. What should we do?"  
"Jeannie!" Lily exclaimed.  
"Jeannie?" Morgan asked, confused.  
"Jeannie can help us! She can distract Katrina!"  
"But I don't want her to know." Morgan complained.  
"Well, we don't have to tell her everything, we can just tell her to- get  
rid of Katrina."  
"True, she doesn't need a reason to harass Katrina." Morgan chuckled.  
"Okay, so should we go in there and start operation...operation..."  
"...Bye bye annoying, evil, stupid, gits, Marauders." Lily finished.  
"That's too long. How 'bout Operation: Goodbye prats! MWAHAHHA!"  
"Whatever floats your boat?" Lily replied.  
The two girls walked back in and sat down.  
"What were you talking about?" Jeremy inquired.  
"Girl stuff." Lily replied.  
"Am I not a girl then?!" Jeannie asked, feeling left out.  
"Jeremy, you never told me you were gay!" Remus said, grinning.  
Jeannie stuck her tongue out at Remus.  
"No, I meant-" Lily started to say but the door opened at the same moment.  
It was James.  
"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked.  
"Back in the other compartment," James replied.  
"Why? All by himself?" Jeremy asked.  
"I'm pretty sure you know why," James said, eyeing Morgan.  
"Hey," Morgan said defensively. James ignored her and continued, "And he's  
not by himself, he's with Peter!"  
"I don't think that counts," Morgan laughed coldly.  
James shook his head; he sat down beside Lily and put his arm around her  
shoulders.  
"Get your hands off me, Potter. I have a boyfriend!" Lily  
informed, grabbing James' arm and throwing it back at him.   
"What? Who?" James demanded at Lily. Lily chuckled to herself.  
"Who is it?" James repeated.  
"Taylor," Lily replied, mildly, but smiling all the same, at the mention of  
Taylor's name.  
"Potter? My cousin?" James said, bewildered.  
"Of course! You didn't know?" Jeannie asked, smirking.  
"No...I'll be right back," James said, getting to his feet and walking out  
of the compartment. The rest of the compartment exchanged looks as James  
left.   
"My own flesh and blood..." Were the last words heard of James.  
"Where d'you expect he's going to go?" Jeremy asked.  
"Does it really matter," Jeannie laughed, sitting down on Jeremy's lap.  
"No, I guess it doesn't," Jeremy said, kissing Jeannie and wrapping his  
hands around her back. They're kiss deepened as Morgan made a gagging  
noise.  
"Augh--I'm sick of this!" She pouted and stormed out of the compartment.  
"So emotional," Remus muttered to himself, looking out the window. Lily  
slapped him on his head, "Hey! What's that for?"  
"For being and idiot!" Lily laughed and followed Morgan. She didn't have  
to go far, Morgan was sitting against the wall, right beside the  
compartment door. Lily sat down beside Morgan.  
"Hey," Lily said.  
"Hi," Morgan said, drawing her voice.  
"Is everything okay, Morgs? 'Cause it obviously isn't, and I want you to  
be okay," Lily explained.  
"I really don't wanna talk about it," Morgan whispered in a dry voice.  
"Are you sure?" Morgan nodded her head in response.  
"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you!" Lily said, facing  
Morgan. Morgan gave a light smile towards Lily, "Come on, let's go get our  
trunks, we should be at Hogwarts any moment now."  
Within a few minutes, everyone was outside on the Hogsmead platform,  
shivering as the gusty winds blew through their clothes. The familiar,  
"First year 'oer here," rang through the students ears. There was still no  
sign of James. But Morgan, Lily and Jeannie, all climbed into a horse-less  
drawn carriage, while Remus and Jeremy met up with a timid looking Peter  
and depressed looking Sirius.  
The group all sat together during the feast, but Morgan sat as far away  
from Sirius as possible. All the group could talk about was the  
disappearance of James, he was nowhere in sight. After the feast, when the  
students were heading to bed, that's when the girls and the rest of the  
Marauders started to get worried. But all their questions were answered  
the next morning.  
Two tawny owls flew in the next morning during breakfast. One landed in  
between Morgan and Jeannie and the second landed in front of Professor  
Dumbledore.  
"Ummm...I'll get it..." Morgan said, dropping her bagel and reaching for  
the letter tied on the owl's leg. Morgan scanned the letter and her  
expression changed from confused to shock. Her mouth dropped and eyes  
widened as she finished reading.  
"What?" Lily, Remus, Jeannie, Jeremy and Sirius said at once.  
"I can't believe this!" Morgan said in awe.  
"What?" Jeannie repeated, "Does it have to do with, James? Has he sent us a  
letter?"  
"Yes and no! It's from my aunt and uncle, your parents, Jeannie," Morgan  
replied, "Here, I'll read it to you."  
The group huddled together, across the table, as Morgan read from the  
letter.  
"Jeannie and Morgan,  
This is in regard to James' disappearance. I'm sure you have been awfully  
worried about him. But not to worry, he is safe at home, and will be  
returning to Hogwarts shortly. We are not sure if this was a planned  
attack or if you two had any knowledge of what James did.   
Last night, James found his way to where Taylor, your cousin, was staying  
before Taylor left for Beuxbatons. There, we have no knowledge of why  
(James has not answered any of our questions), but he punched Taylor. One  
punch lead to another and the boys got into a fist-fight. If it wasn't for  
your father, Morgan, the boys would have done serious damage towards each  
other.  
As you two know, our Family is very tight-knit. We don't need anymore  
fights between our families, it would be mayhem. We are going to have  
family meeting, immediately to work out our problems. We have notified  
Professor Dumbledore, and one of the family members will be picking you up  
this afternoon. Pack for overnight.  
See you soon,  
Harold and Elizabeth Potter  
  
Morgan slowly put down the letter.  
Everyone was shocked. Sure, James was outgoing, and crazy sometimes, but no  
one expected this, even Jeannie.  
"No way." Sirius breathed. He was staring at Morgan like she was crazy.  
Jeremy just looked at Morgan like he hadn't understood what she had just  
said.  
"Yes way." She replied.  
Jeannie started shaking her head. "No. Nope. No, this can't be happening.  
It is all a dream, in 5 seconds I am going to wake up. 5..." She closed her  
eyes.  
"Jeannie." Morgan said, grabbing her arm.  
"4..."  
"Jeannie, stop it."  
"3..."  
Morgan looked at Jeannie sadly. How pathetic was this?  
"2...OW!" Jeannie opened her eyes. "Why'd you pinch me?"  
"To show you you're NOT dreaming!"  
Jeannie didn't say anything.  
"Are you okay Lily?" Remus asked, noticing Lily, staring off into space,  
tears in her eyes.  
"No, I'm not." She stated.  
"I'm sad about James too, but he's gonna be-"  
"Who said I was sad about James?" Lily asked, "I'm mad that you're stupid  
brother (she pointed at Jeannie) tried to beat the shit out of MY  
boyfriend!"  
"My brother's not stupid." Jeannie said, glaring at Lily.  
"Yes, he is. If he'd just accept that I have a boyfriend and that I don't  
like him, everything would be fine. I hope Taylor beat James bad!" Lily got  
up and left, before another word was said.  
"Well...umm..." Jeremy said, turning to look at the girls, "What now? When does  
it say you have to leave?"  
Morgan scanned the letter. "I don't know. It just says this afternoon."  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Sirius sat up straight, "It wasn't me."  
Dumbledore chuckled. "No, it was not Mr. Black. I have come to fetch Miss  
Adams and Miss Potter to my office."  
Morgan and Jeannie got up.  
"Follow me, please." Dumbledore walked out, into the Great Hall, Morgan and  
Jeannie following behind.  
They walked up a flight of stairs and down a couple corridors until they  
reached a stone gargoyle, where they stopped.  
"Tweedledum," Dumbledore said. The gargoyle came to life and jumped off to  
the left, to reveal a spiral staircase.  
Dumbledore walked onto the staircase, which started moving upwards. The  
girls followed suit.  
The girls stood on the staircase in silence. Morgan was thinking about  
what was to come and Jeannie was still a little shocked about what James  
really had done, and what she was going to do without Jeremy.  
"Sit down please." Dumbledore said, after they had reached his office. The  
girls each sat down on a red, spindly chair.  
Dumbledore steepled his fingers and looked at the girls intently.  
"As you know, one of your family members will be picking you up today, at  
what time i do not know. But you must be wondering why I'm talking to  
you?" He asked. The girls nodded they're heads.  
  
"I need to ask you to a favor; it's in the best interest of James'"  
  
"Anything for James," Jeannie said. Morgan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank-you. James is Head boy," Dumbledore began, "And...Speaks his mind.   
In this case, he did not speak, he use his fists. Anyways, it is not in my  
authority to punish Mr. Potter for what he did, but your parents, but, I  
can not have James setting this example for the younger students when he's  
back at Hogwarts. I need you to help me keep Mr. Potter in order!"  
  
"Consider it done, Professor!" Morgan said confidently.  
  
"I know this is a hard job, Ms. Adams, see his past in mischievous making  
ways?"  
  
"Don't worry, Professor, We'll keep him in line," Jeannie said.  
  
A/N: Enjoy the chapter...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. Away from school and back again

Disclaimer: We don't own anything—if we did, we would be rich!!

A/N: Hello...this is a joint fanfic by Orligrl and Padfoot-prongs6!! PLEASE REVIEW!! We get discouraged if u do not!!

Chapter 10: Away from school and back again

* * *

"Why does James have to be so irrational all the time? Agh!" Morgan said, throwing clothes in her trunk. 

"I know what you mean." Jeannie said, grabbing her toothbrush, "He always thinks he's right and he's got that Potter stubbornness."

"You know, this totally ruins his future with Lily." Morgan looked over at Jeannie. Jeannie thought then frowned.

"Ya, it does. Well that sucks." Jeannie went back to packing.

"That's all you have to say? 'That sucks.' What kind of an answer is that?"

"Well what am I supposed to say? 'That's cool?'" Jeannie said sarcastically.

"No, but I mean we have to do something!" Morgan threw a t-shirt into her trunk.

"Okay, you figure something out then." Jeannie clicked her trunk shut.

"You done?" Morgan threw in a pair of pants and locked her trunk too.

"Yep."

"Okay, let's go."

The two girls walked towards the door.

"Oh wait, I don't want to 'carry' these trunks all the way down, I've got an idea. Wait here." Jeannie dropped her trunk and disappeared down the stairs. She appeared not even a minute later. "NOW!" She screamed down the staircase, picking up her trunk.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"You'll find out soon. Hurry up and get on the stairs."

No sooner had Morgan gotten on the stairs, when she saw a glimpse of Sirius grinning at the bottom of the steps.

"Sirius, you can't get up here, the stairs will-" Morgan started to say when she slipped. Well, she didn't really slip; the stairs just vanished beneath her. The girls, their trunks and Sirius, slid down the once spiral staircase to the common room.

"There we go." Jeannie said, getting up off the floor. "Thanks Sirius. Sirius?"

Morgan had landed on top of Sirius and didn't seem to show signs of wanting to move. Jeannie giggled and smiled.

* * *

Morgan's POV

Before she knew it, she was sliding down the girl's 'staircase' that currently looked like a slide. It was actually quite fun, but the girl's staircase wasn't that long, and soon the ride was over. Morgan rolled on the ground and landed on something warm and soft. She rested her head on that soft, warm thing, not wanting to move. Oddly enough, the thing was moving up and down, up and down, just like someone breathing. Morgan raised her head slightly and looked up. She saw Sirius looking down at her, smiling. She suddenly became aware of Jeannie giggling.

"Sorry 'bout that." Morgan said, blushing madly. She got off Sirius and grabbed her trunk.

"Should we go?" Jeannie asked, questionably.

"Ummm.... yes," Morgan whispered, picking up her truck and dragging it past Jeannie and Sirius.

"Here! Let me help!" Sirius offered, jumping up and trying to grab Morgan's trunk. But then Morgan remembered that stupid bet he and James made.

"I think I can manage, Black!" Morgan said coldly, and turning to leave the common room.

"You'll get her next time," Jeannie muttered in Sirius' ear as she walked past him and followed Morgan out of the common room. The girls walked down to the Entrance hall in silence until Morgan broke the silence.

"Why did you do that?"

"What? The stairs thing? That was to help us get our trunks down the stairs faster, you know...to slide down," Jeannie stated.

"No, the thing with Sirius!!"

"What? You think that was my doing? You think it was my fault that YOU landed on him?" Jeannie laughed in Morgan's face.

"Yes! Let's recall that little incident in the closet," Morgan said, clenching her teeth.

"I take full blame on that situation, alright...but this was NOT my fault," Jeannie practically yelled.

"Riiight, just because you have to meddle in everyone's business doesn't mean--"

"Meddle in everyone's business? Meddle in everyone's business?!" Jeannie said skeptically, "How 'bout I remind you about OUR whole plan considering James and Lily?!?!"

"Fine! We'll stick to the plan about getting James and Lily together, but mind your own business when it comes to my love life!!!" Morgan whispered angrily. Jeannie opened her mouth but was interrupted by a squeal coming from the Entrance door.

"EEEEEE!!! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU GIRLS!!" A woman squealed. She had long, curly, jet-black hair, with dark blue eyes, her nails were long and painted red. She wore dark blue eye shadow with long fake eyelashes, red lipstick and way too much red blush. The woman was dressed it a hot pink leather miniskirt, a bright green crop top, black Stelleos and a bright blue handbag. Unfortunalty that woman was their Step Aunt. Yes, she was old, yes, she tried to be 'in with it'...the way she did it, you ask? One word: Botox!!

"What're you doing here?" Morgan asked cautiously, eyes wide with horror.

"I'm your Auntie DeeDee Potter; of course I'm going be here. Not like I want to pick up you brats, but I must, however because of this silly little family meeting. Everyone else was too busy!" Aunt DeeDee said. A little family history: DeeDee Dejoinae was a money moocher and wanted it all. When she met their rich, VERY old uncle, Hugh Potter...she knew he was the 'one'. The one that would give her all the money once he's dead. That was 5 years ago...Every year, DeeDee got even more upset that she had to stay with Hugh, 'cause he hadn't croaked yet!!

"Ya.... where are we going to do this family meeting?" Jeannie asked, embarrassed that now all the passing students were staring at her Aunt.

Aunt DeeDee's eyes lit up. "We are going to the Hotel Embarcedero Plaza!"

"We're going there." Morgan said, awestruck. The Hotel Embarcedero Plaza was a 5 star hotel and one of the most expensive in England.

"Why are we going to the most expensive hotel for a family thing?"

"Because you're Uncle Hugh is paying for it. Would you rather stay at your house? You know, there are 3 pools and 4 hot tubs and room service and everything." Replied Aunt DeeDee, waving her arms around.

"Okay, fine. Can we go now? You're attracting attention." Jeannie said.

"Ooo, am I?" Aunt DeeDee looked around the girls to see a group of students, huddled together, staring at their Aunt, but not in a good way. The looked like they were going to hurl. Aunt DeeDee must not have noticed or she was just really stupid because she smiled and waved at them. Jeannie and Morgan exchanged glances of patheticness.

"Can we go now?" Jeannie asked again, getting impatient. "Yes, yes." Aunt DeeDee replied, looking back at her two step-nieces. She rummaged in her purse for a moment and ten pulled out an old, dirty baseball.

"Each of you put your finger on it." She instructed. The two girls obeyed and after 5 seconds, they felt the sensation of being pulled by some unknown and invisible force. The ground was whizzing past their feet and the scenery was a blur. As soon as everything had happened, it was over. Everyone's feet hit the ground, and Morgan and Jeannie, lost their balance and fell over from the sudden change. The girls looked up; when they had recovered from the fall, to find a very tall, very fancy, white building. The Hotel Embarcedero Plaza.

"This is gorgeous!" Morgan hissed in Jeannie's ear.

"Tell me again; why are we here?" Jeannie said, awestruck.

"Something about family..." Morgan said, mouth open, eyes wide looking at the white marble and golden decor.

"Come along, girls, everyone's waiting!" Aunt DeeDee said, strutting down the hallway and past the large golden water fountain, seating area, through a large set of glass doors and up a grand marble staircase with Morgan and Jeannie following, dragging their trucks behind them.

"You'd think that she could help," Morgan muttered as she lifted her trunk over the last stair step.

"DeeDee? Work?" Jeannie laughed, gripping her trunk handle and heaving it closer to her body.

"Hurry up girls, no dillydallying! Everyone's waiting," Aunt DeeDee screamed from the end of the hallway. The girls rolled their eyes and reluctantly followed to the end of the hallway. "In here," Aunt DeeDee hissed, pointing to a door that read:

Number 777

Embassy Suite

Aunt DeeDee walked in first and slammed the doors in the girl's faces.

"Arse," Morgan and Jeannie muttered. Jeannie swung open the door to a large, richly decorated room and a large portion of the Potter Clan. Everyone came to greet the confused and tired Morgan and Jeannie. First were Jeannie and James' parents, Harold and Elizabeth Potter, then Morgan's Parents, Abigail and Gregory Adams. After them, the girls' Uncle Hugh who was married to DeeDee greeted them. After Uncle Hugh, Morgan and Jeannie were greeted with pinched cheeks and kisses from various Aunts, Uncles, Grandmother's and Grandfathers.

"This...is A LOT of people," Morgan muttered to Jeannie, who was rubbing her red cheek.

After the crowd cleared, they found James and Taylor, sitting on the opposite ends of the room. The girls gasped as they saw what the boys' conditions were. Taylor had a black eye, fat lip, broken nose and by the looks of it, a broken rib. James, on the other hand, barely had a scratch, other than a bruise under his eye.

"I think James won the fight," Jeannie couldn't help but laugh in Morgan's ear.

"But I think Taylor won the war." Morgan whispered back.

"What war?" Jeannie whispered back.

"The war over Lily."

"Oh, yes. That."

Behind the girls, the adults were talking and occasionally, you would hear a shout and then, "Not so loud, they'll hear you!" from one of the mothers.

"Who do you want?" Jeannie asked, pointing at the boys, "James or Taylor?"

"Hmm, well I guess I'll let you handle James, so that means I get Taylor."

Jeannie headed off towards James, who was sitting in a white armchair, while Morgan headed towards Taylor, who was sitting on a black couch, glaring at James every so often.

James noticed Jeannie, walking towards him, but ignored her.

"James." Jeannie said. "Imagine a world, like nothing you've ever seen. Where everyday is an adventure. A world where you'll never have to grow up or grow old. Come with me. All you have to do is leave home behind, but you can never come back. Never."

James looked at Jeannie strangely. "What are you ON?"

"Peter Pan." Jeannie replied.

"Of course." James said, flatly, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, well you're not supposed to say 'What are you on?' it's supposed to be 'Never, is an awfully long time.'"

James shook his head. "I'm not in the mood to play Peter Pan."

"Then what are you in the mood for?"

"Nothing. Wait, I take that back, I feel like beating up Taylor." James glared at Taylor.

"Beating up Taylor won't make Lily like you."

"Yes, it will, because I'll have saved her from the evil Taylor."

"No, it won't. I'm sorry to say that she's really mad at you." Jeannie said, sitting down beside him. James didn't answer.

* * *

Morgan sat silently on the black couch beside Taylor. They stayed there for several minutes in silence. They examined the gossiping parents, mingling between themselves. Morgan waited for Taylor to speak first.

"Why the hell did he do that?" He whispered angrily.

"I think you know why," Morgan replied, still gazing the chatting crowd.

"No, I don't," Taylor, said stubbornly.

"Oh come on, I think you know why he did that!"

"No, I do not, okay?" Taylor said, brushing the sandy hair off of his face.

"Lily, you idiot!! How could you not know, Taylor! He used to confide everything to you, everything! You knew that he liked Lily, you know almost everything about him...and you betrayed him! Why?" Morgan whispered furiously.

Taylor rubbed his jaw for a moment before answering. "The one thing he couldn't have, was Lily. That's why I wanted her. I was always in the shadows, James wasn't. It's simple, Morgan. All our family ever talks about is about how James accomplished or excelled at something or the amazing things he was awarded for. I was never put on the spotlight or commended for my obstacles...James always stole the stage. Well I got news for you, I am better than him, and I don't want to be in the shadows anymore. I may not like Lily as much as I should, but hurting James is the best way for revenge," Taylor muttered madly under his breath.

Morgan was taken back...not by the fact that he was jealous of James but the way he was toying with Lily's feelings. She couldn't believe her cousin was doing this to her best friend.

"You mean...you don't even like Lily?" Morgan gulped, her temper rising.

"No! How could you? I mean she's pretty and all, but she is so boring! I just can't stand her! I don't know how James, or the whole boy population of Hogwarts, could be attracted to her! She's a..." Taylor complained, but Morgan couldn't take it anymore. He was dissing her best friend, he was being an asshole. Morgan punched the already bruised Taylor in the jaw and exploded.

"BLOODY HELL!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE HER? ! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM TAYLOR? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF? YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!" Morgan screamed at the top of her lungs, she was about to pounce on Taylor, but a few male family members grabbed her and dragged her out the room.

* * *

MORGAN POV

Her Father, Uncle Hugh and her 2nd cousin Orion Potter dragged Morgan out of the room.

"Get off me!" She yelled and wriggled from the men's grasp.

"Morgan Lindsay Adams!! Never have I been more embarrassed!! You tell me what that commotion was all about--NOW!!" Her father yelled.

Morgan sighed.

"You wouldn't understand," She retaliated.

"What do you mean I wont understand? I'm your father! You can tell me anything," Her father said.

'That's what they all say,' Morgan thought.

"Well?" Her father demanded.

"What do you want to know?!" She asked stubbornly.

"Well, first you can start off with what that commotion was a minute ago and then you can tell me what's wrong with this family, James and Taylor especially!" Her father said, trying to act calmly. Her father, cousin and Uncle listened intently as she cleared her voice to speak.

"To answer your questions, James and Taylor are fighting over a girl, this family is wrong because it has Taylor in it AND that commotion I put on inside was me finding out why Taylor 'likes' Lily," Morgan scowled.

Her father thought for a moment and put his hand to his temple. "So, I'm guessing this problem includes only intermediate family?" Her father finally said.

"Sure...I mean, there's no problem with ALL the Adams and Potters...so not all of them have to be there..." Morgan said, not looking into anyone's eyes.

Her Uncle Hugh cleared his throat, "Well, I'll round up the family and tell them they can leave. Who can stay?"

"Our family, Taylor and James with their parents.... and of course you and DeeDee can stay...you are paying for the room," Morgan's father replied.

"Certainly! I'll notify them now," Hugh said, leaving the hallway, her silent cousin Orion left behind him. Morgan and her father stood in silence before hearing a few pops and groans or sighs and then Uncle Hugh appeared again. "They all left, good thing too...Aunt Angie has one hell of a pinch! Anyways, most of them apparated or went by Floo Powder...either way, they're gone. Everyone's waiting, let's go inside."

But before they went inside the door opened, it was Kelsey and Kellen.

"Daddy," Kelsey whined, "Do we have to stay here? It's not like were the ones who made James go mad!! Please, I want to go back to Hogwarts!!"

"And Cousin Mark said I could stay with him until you come home!! It's okay with his parents...and Mum!! Please?" Begged Kellen.

"Very well, as long as your Mother agrees...let's get you out of here," Father said, walking down the corridor, Kelsey and Kellen behind him, with their bags already packed.

"Glad they're gone," Morgan whispered, as her brother and sister walked out of sight. Morgan walked into the room with her Uncle Hugh. The room seemed much larger now that 3/4 of people had left.  
  
Jeannie and James were still sitting together, James in a better mood, Morgan noted. James and Jeannie were laughing hysterically. Well, Jeannie was. She tended to laugh weird. Morgan looked over to see that Taylor was not on the couch anymore. He had receded to the farthest corner of the room, away from James and Jeannie. Morgan sent him a glare before walking over to Jeannie and James.  
  
Jeannie was still laughing, snorting every once and a while, when Morgan had reached them.  
  
"What's so funny?" Morgan put her hands on her hips.  
  
James smiled and said, "Taylor."  
  
Morgan looked over at Taylor, who looked like he was on his death sentence.  
  
Morgan couldn't help it. She had to laugh, it was too funny. Morgan burst out laughing, which made Jeannie and James laugh even more. Laughter is contagious.  
  
They laughed for a while, tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. But it was too good to last. Morgan's Father came back from shipping off Kelsey and Kellen.  
  
"Okay, everyone come here. Yes, you to kids." He said.  
  
Everyone, including a reluctant Taylor, walked towards Mr. Adams. There were a total of 12 people. Uncle Hugh, Aunt DeeDee, Morgan and her parents, Taylor and his parents, and Jeannie, James and their parents.  
  
"Okay, I want to find out what exactly is wrong between you too. (He gestured at James and Taylor.) Now, I've heard a bit from Morgan, but I want answers and I want them now! Taylor, you may speak first. What happened?" Mr. Adams fixed his stare on Taylor. Taylor hesitated at first, but then started to tell his side of the story; about how James attacked Taylor for no reason and he was the victim.  
  
"...And now I'm here." Taylor finished, trying to look hurt.  
  
Mr. Adams sighed and closed his eyes. Taylor's mother, Patricia, had tears in her eyes. Harold Potter shook his head, ashamed of his son. Morgan, and James glared at Taylor. He had deserved what he got, in their opinion.  
  
"You little liar," Jeannie hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I don't know what you're talking about." Taylor said, avoiding Jeannie's eyes.  
  
"You deserved what you got!" Jeannie scowled.  
  
"I'm am the victim here!" Taylor said, standing on his feet.  
  
"Victim my ass," Morgan laughed, "Your as guilty as Lord Voldemort!!"  
  
"MORGAN!!!" All the parents yelled.  
  
"Well he is! You don't even like Lily. You only went out with her because you were jealous of James!!!" Morgan said, nodding her head towards the confused Jeannie.  
  
"What?! You don't even like Lily?! WHY THE HELL DID I GO THROUGH THIS, IF YOU DONT EVEN LIKE HER?!" James yelled in Taylor's face.  
  
"Of course I like her!" Taylor said nervously.  
  
"STOP LYING TAYLOR!! We're here to resolve this problem...you're only making this worse!!" Jeannie yelled towards Taylor's direction.  
  
"I can't believe you don't like Lily, why are you dating her?" James asked bitterly. Taylor didn't respond.  
  
"Don't give us that face, Taylor," Morgan yelled at him, "We know you don't like Lily, so what's the point in hurting James? He's loved her for...ever!! Why did you have to ruin it for him?"  
  
"Ruin what?! It's not like Lily is ever going to go for James!! She despises him...I didn't do anything!" Taylor cried out.  
  
"HOLD ON A MOMENT!" James and Jeannie's father, Harold, yelled before Morgan could retaliate, "Who IS this Lily?"  
  
"Lily? Lily Evans? Isn't she your friend?" Morgan's mother said, pointing to Jeannie and Morgan.  
  
"Yes...of course!" Jeannie said.  
  
"And James has a crush on this girl?" Aunt DeeDee cooed.  
  
"Ummmm...yes..." James said.  
  
"But she doesn't like you?" Aunt DeeDee laughed.  
  
"No," James whispered bitterly.  
  
"And she went out with Taylor?" Morgan's father asked.  
  
"Yes!" Jeannie screamed.  
  
"...But he really doesn't fancy her?" James' mother said.  
  
"...And he's just getting back at James?" Uncle Hugh said, a bit confused.  
  
"YES!!" The teenagers practically screamed.  
  
"But why?" Morgan's mother asked, turning to Taylor.

Taylor gulped nervously as all pairs of eyes turned to Taylor. He drew his breath before speaking. "I...it's just that...James has always been one step ahead of me. He was always better than me...always getting the attention. When I got a newt, James got an owl. Or when I became a prefect, James gets Hogwart's Head Boy! He's just better than me!" Taylor explained, his eyes transfixed to the floor.

"That's not true," James muttered, "He beat me in a race once...when we were 5..."

"But he didn't have Lily and Lily was the one thing I could get...the one thing to prove that I'm better than James!" Taylor continued.

"I am ashamed of you Taylor. You should have come to talk to us if you were having problems." Taylor's father said, looking directly at his son, who continued to look at his feet, "You need to talk to this Lily girl and tell her the truth. It's not right to use or lie to her, son...I thought we taught you better."  
  
"You did...I just...this was the only way," Taylor muttered, shuffling his feet. Morgan felt no sympathy for him.  
  
"No it wasn't, you idiot! If you'd just...use your brain, you would learn not to hurt other people just to make yourself look better," Morgan said bitterly.  
  
Taylor didn't answer.  
  
"I'm sick of this," Morgan said, standing, "I'm going back to Hogwarts. You better tell her the truth, Taylor, because I won't give her any answers."  
  
Morgan stormed out of the door. Jeannie silently stood up, disgusted look on her face.  
  
"I'm going as well...owl me at Hogwarts, Mum. Coming James?" Jeannie asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yes...coming," James said, standing up and heading after Morgan and Jeannie.

* * *

Hogwarts That night, James was upstairs in his Dorm, trying to be persuaded by Remus and Jeremy to come out. Meanwhile, Sirius, Morgan and Jeannie were trying to comfort a crying Lily in the Common Room.  
  
"I mean why would he do that? Why would he hurt me?" Lily cried, "Why me?"  
  
"Come on Lils, calm down...he was a bastard...a prick...a--" Sirius began, Lily crying harder.  
  
"I don't think that's helping, Sirius," Morgan hissed towards him.  
  
"I was just trying to--"  
  
"Well, don't!" Morgan said.  
  
"Fine," Sirius said, marching up to his Dorm.  
  
Earlier that night, Taylor had visited a worried Lily. After about an hour of yelling, Taylor (the ex-boyfriend) had left for Beauxbaton and Lily returned to the Common Room, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Boy's Dormitory

"Move aside, I'm here, and I'll get James out of the dorm!" Sirius said, puffing out his chest to look important and pushing Jeremy and Remus aside.

"Good luck," Jeremy and Remus laughed.

"Come on James, you have to come out sometime!" Sirius demanded.

"No I don't!" James said stubbornly.

"Yes, you do!"

"No I don't!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Fine! I will," Sirius said, walking over to James' bed and pulling back the curtains. But no one was there, "Come on Prongs, take off the invisibility cloak!"

"You're never going to catch me," James said, his voice coming from the opposite end of the room. Jeremy and Remus watched amusingly as Sirius ran around the dorm, arms waving madly, trying to find an invisible James. After about 5 minutes of this, the door slammed and Remus proposed the invisible James fled outside. Sadly, Sirius, Jeremy and Remus walked back down stairs where the girls were sitting, Lily still silently crying.

"Any luck?" Jeannie asked.

"No...we can't find him anywhere, he hid from us, with the invisibility cloak!" Sirius replied.

Morgan snorted. "It can't be that hard!" Morgan said.

"Well it is, and you probably couldn't do any better!" Sirius replied, snidely.

"Want to bet on that?" Morgan smirked.

"2 butterbeers say that you won't be able to find him." Sirius told Morgan.

"That's the same for if I do. Now if you will excuse me, I have a Potter to find," Morgan said confidently, strutting out of the Common Room.

Morgan was very close to James, and knew most of his secrets, like where he goes for solitude. She jogged up the many staircases into the Astronomy tower.

"James, you really can't hide forever," Morgan said, sitting beside him, against the wall.

"I know, it's just so hard," James frowned.

"Don't make it harder than it has to be. Yes, what you did was wrong towards Taylor and Taylor did something equally hideous, but don't make that get in the way with Lily. She'll come around and see what a wonderful guy you are...just wait for her. But it won't help if your avoiding her," Morgan said.

"I'm not avoiding her!" James protested, but Morgan ignored him.

"Whatever, let's just go back to the Common Room, OK?" Morgan suggested. James nodded his head and walked back with Morgan, the invisibility cloak loose in his hand. Morgan proudly walked back into the Common Room, Sirius' mouth wide open.

"I believe you owe me 2 butterbeers, Mr. Black," Morgan smirked.

"You want them now?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, next Hogsmeade weekend! It's not like you could get in to Hogsmeade tonight," Morgan laughed, thinking Sirius was crazy. "

Care to bet on that?" Sirius smirked happily.

"Don't bet on that, Morgan, you'll lose," Remus replied, who was playing an intense game with Peter, Jeremy and Jeannie watching.

"What? Are you saying you can get into Hogsmeade? Tonight?" Morgan asked skeptically.

"I didn't say that!" Sirius said, sitting back down on the couch, Morgan's mouth wide, but shut it quickly and thinking hard to herself.

James walked from the corner where he was standing over to Lily. "What's wrong with her?" James asked, staring at Lily.

"I think she's in a state of shock," Morgan inspected, waving her hand in front of Lily's face.

"Lily? Can you hear me?" Sirius practically yelled, "Blink twice if you can hear us."

Lily blinked only once.

"Kiss her." Jeannie told James.

"What?!" James asked, taken aback. He had never been told to kiss Lily.

"I said kiss her. I would, but that's weird and if you do it, it might just make her un-zone out. Besides, you don't have to kiss her on the lips, only the cheek."

James stared at her sister. Sure, he would love to kiss Lily, but she was in no state to be kissed by him and he didn't imagine their first kiss to be like this...James took a fleeting glance at Jeannie again. She nodded. James leaned in towards Lily's glazed face. Morgan, Sirius, Remus, Jeremy and Jeannie were staring at James. James could smell Lily's perfume (mixed with tears) now.

He was about to do it...

"What are you doing?" Lily demanded, facing James.

"What? I...I was..."

"He was trying to help you out," Jeannie explained, reasonably.

"By coming near me? I don't think that would help," Lily sowled, "Besides, I don't need help! I'm perfectly fine." Lily got up from her seat on the couch and stormed off into the Girl's Dorm.

"Nice going, Jeannie," James scowled.

"Hey...told you it would work...it got her out of her 'glazed' phase," Jeannie laughed contently, Jeremy sitting down beside her.

"You're so smart," Jeremy said. "Why thank you," Jeannie replied. 5 seconds later, Jeremy and Jeannie were all over the couch, snogging.

"Sick..." James muttered, witnessing his best friend and sister...getting their groove on, and ran upstairs to the Boy's dorm.

"Well...I guess I'll leave now," Remus said, shaking his head and walking out of the common room.

"Ummm.... Morgan? Can I talk to you...outside?" Sirius asked, eyeing the couple on the couch and remembering James and his bet. "

Okay." Morgan replied, walking out of the common room, Sirius following quickly behind. She led the way out to the grounds, to the beach tree, not far from the lake.

"Would you like to move closer?" Morgan turned towards Sirius and asked. Sirius grinned, "Closer? Why, I'd love to." He started to move towards Morgan but Morgan turned and walked closer to the lake. Sirius frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving closer." Morgan replied, and, Sirius thought he saw, for a split second, the tiniest of smirks as she turned back towards the lake.

"Oh." Sirius mumbled, and slowly followed.

"Anyways," Morgan said, sitting down on the grass, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh that," Sirius said, "Nothing, I just didn't want to watch Jeremy who's tongue was down Jeannie's throat. Not too fun to watch."

"You're right, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Morgan sighed.

"What? Me?" Sirius smirked.

"No! The sunset!" Morgan said, punching Sirius in the arm.

"Yes, it is."

"This reminds me of something," Morgan said

. "What?"

"It's Lily's birthday this weekend, we have to think of something fun to do!" Morgan smiled.

"That involves James...a closet...snogging?" Sirius asked.

"You read my mind! But we have to include somewhere in there...cake, party and presents..." Morgan laughed.

"Well, tomorrow we have History of Magic; shall we plan Lily's party there?" Sirius asked.

"Deal!" Morgan said; Sirius and her watching the sunset for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Okay all done!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
